ウルフェンシュタインのひなた
by lixiaofossil
Summary: The original Chinese version of "Hinata in Wolfenstein", also the "Director's Cut" version.
1. Overture

_**Overture**_

* * *

漆黑的画面。

传来男性画外音："可以开始录制了吗？"

另一个男性画外音："可以了。"

第一个男性："三、二、一，开始！"

第二个男性："…这是一条私人信息，收信人是我的一位好朋友。上午好 — 当然我并不知道当你收到这条信息的时候是上午还是下午，抑或是夜间，所以姑且认为是上午。我…你知道我从来不擅长表达自己…我现在正在很遥远很遥远的地方打仗，如果我回不来了…当然这里不适合提这种可能性，不过还是以防万一 — 如果我回不来了，请你不要难过。因为我在战斗，你就不需要战斗，而你的家人和朋友们也不需要战斗。最后还想对你说一个字…爱…"

录制信息的人没有说完他想说的话，因为就在这时背景里有人大喊："敌人！"紧接着就是混乱的枪声、爆炸声、夹杂着人类由于死亡时肉体和精神所承受的极度痛苦而发出的哀嚎。

…

* * *

奔驰的火车的背景音。有人在说德语，而且根据音效判断应该是广播："…帝国中央通讯社援引最高统帅部对于近日接连取得的决定性胜利的评价，最乐观的估计是在1946年年底之前结束在北非的战斗，并于1947年春季从冰岛进攻格陵兰，继而登陆加拿大…另据重要消息，本周日十九时本台将播出对尊敬的元首的独家专访：元首将畅谈他对于战后世界格局的设想以及帝国在战后的发展建设的宏伟蓝图…文化娱乐方面的新闻：从本周一开始，帝国境内各电影院同步上映讲述帝国科学院核能研究分院为了实现第一颗原子弹的成功试爆而做出的努力的纪录片《天际惊雷》，观众反应热烈好评如潮…"

画面逐渐亮起。可以看见一些闪烁的红色、绿色和蓝色的发光二极管 — 自动售货机的控制面板。这是一辆从柏林始发，途径法兰克福、慕尼黑、维也纳、布达佩斯、贝尔格莱德、伊斯坦布尔…终点巴格达的特快列车的餐车箱，其装潢颇为考究美观。由于是深夜，车厢里空无一人 — 除了一个叫袴田日向的女孩子，她刚从售货机购买了一些零食和饮料放在托盘里，正准备回到自己的隔间。

然而这时车厢猛烈震动起来 — 规律的震动并且愈演愈烈 — 不是因为在铁轨上高速行驶产生的震动，而是沉重的脚步声。

餐车一端的大门被毫不礼貌地推开，一个警卫机器人迈着大步走进来，在车厢中间、过道的一边找到了一个位置站定 — 地板在这个过程中没有塌陷也是个奇迹了。紧接着几个裹在黑色的轻型外骨骼动力装甲作战服里面、端着重型自动步枪的党卫军士兵护送着两个身着高级党卫军军官制服的女性出现了。

车厢的两个出入口分别被两个士兵守住，还有两个士兵跟着两个党卫军女军官走到一张餐桌前，拉出座椅让她们就坐，然后退到远处，站在与机器人相对的位置。

希望尽快离开这是非之地，日向端着托盘走向靠近自己的隔间的那一端的出口，但是守门的士兵对她说："对不起，此门已被封锁。"

"小妹妹，把东西放到我们桌上吧。"女军官之一招呼日向。与此同时警卫机器人向前迈出一步，粗壮的机械手臂上面的大口径自动武器对准了日向 — 军官刚才的话不是建议而是命令的证明。

"她不是坏人。"女军官之一又说。机器人闻言立即放下武器退回原处。

看来已经没有其他选择，日向只能走到两个党卫军军官的桌子前面。就在把托盘放上去的一瞬间她的手腕被刚刚说话的女军官抓住："让我好好看看你，小妹妹。"女军官一只手抓着日向的手腕，另一只手捧着她的下颌，如同鉴赏美术作品一样左看右看，不住地点头："嗯…很好，非常好。请坐。"她示意日向坐在她对面的椅子上，而一直一言不发的另一个女军官也饶有兴致地看着日向。

日向照办。军官之一："你的生物性状是我见过的得分最高的。"她扭头问自己的同伴："你怎么看，麻奈佳？"

军官之二，看起来和军官之一有七分像，不过年轻一些："我喜欢她的虹膜，芙蓉石一样的粉紫色，又像芙蓉石一样晶莹剔透。"

"请原谅我的无礼。"军官之一自报家门："我是帝国科学院超自然现象研究分院的院长野火止初恵，军衔是少将。而身边的这位是我的副手，也是我的妹妹 — 野火止麻奈佳，准将。"

野火止麻奈佳："姐姐…你这么自我介绍，会让人产生你利用职务之便对我特殊照顾的错觉…"

野火止初恵没有回应自己妹妹的吐槽，而是继续直截了当地对日向说道："然而我们都知道生物性状往往具有欺骗性，内心的纯净才是根本。"她掏出自己的长得像某种改进型鲁格P08的配枪，插入弹夹，把玩似的摇晃着枪口："所以我想对你进行一个测试 — 我亲自设计的测试 — 旨在查验接受测试者是否在生理和心理上都达到'纯净'的标准。既然是测试，也就意味着并非人人都能通过，不过我相信你能够高分过关 — 如果你没有通过，我就在这里将你正法。"她把枪口对准日向："我说得够明白吗？"

野火止麻奈佳扶额，小声说："又开始了…"而日向点头："明白，长官。"

"嗯…很标准的德语。老家在哪？"野火止初恵问道。

"维也纳，长官。"日向回答。

"维也纳…好地方，虽然夏天比较热。对于一个来自维也纳的人而言，你的德语居然没有口音，真令人惊讶。"野火止初恵若有所思："如果帝国治下的每个地区都能推广标准德语，我们的很多麻烦都可以被省去，不是吗 — 言归正传，只是个测试而已，诚实回答问题就是了。"她把手枪放在桌上："丑话说在前面：这里除了我以外还有一支手枪、六支自动步枪和两门双联装30毫米口径自动火炮随时可以瞄准你开火。所以别做出任何不理智的举动 — 比如说拿起面前的这支枪。"

日向又点头："明白，长官。"

"好孩子。"野火止初恵对日向的反应很满意。她掏出一叠照片："那么我们现在开始：首先在这两张照片里跳出你觉得更令你感到愉悦的那张。"她把一张蝴蝶的照片和一张矢车菊的照片并排放在日向目前。

日向看看左边的照片，又看看右边的，然后选择了蝴蝶："这张照片，长官。"

野火止初恵微微颌首，又并排放了两张照片在日向面前，一张是男性健壮的手臂而另一张是男性宽厚强健的脊背："在这两张里选出更令你燃起来的那张 — 就'那方面'而言 — 如果你懂我的意思。"

日向看看左边的照片，又看看右边的，然后选择了男性的脊背："这张照片，长官。"

"有趣，很有趣。"野火止初恵第三次放上两张照片，一张是蜘蛛而另一张是头骨："现在，我要你选出更令你觉得不适的那张。事先提醒你：这是最后一题了，所以我强烈建议在做出选择之前多考虑一下。"

就在日向选择了头骨的时候，野火止初恵一把抓起手枪，拉动枪筒顶上一发子弹对准日向："看来你选错了，小妹妹。"站在她身后几米远的警卫机器人反应也很快，举起双联装30毫米口径自动火炮，但是它的程序要求它等待开火命令。

日向坦然地面对枪口。而野火止麻奈佳轻轻把手放在她姐姐的右臂上示意她放下武器："请原谅我姐姐的言行举止。干我们这行，风吹日晒的，还不能随便撩汉，时间一长自然有点疯。所以她总是喜欢这么捉弄陌生人，权当排遣压力。"

野火止初恵扑哧一笑："我就这点嗜好也让你说出来了。别紧张小妹妹，刚才的测试都是逗你玩的。再说我仅凭肉眼就能看出一个人是否纯净，对吧？"她放下枪，向后挥手："可以放她走。"机器人退回原处，而守门的士兵让出门口。

"你不是一般人，小妹妹。" 野火止初恵的语气颇为赞许："如果是一般人，在如此近距离面对枪口早已晕厥或者精神错乱。"

野火止麻奈佳："我姐姐很难得肯定别人。如果她称赞你，那你就是真的好。"

"谢谢长官。请问我可以告辞了吗？"日向不卑不亢地问。

"当然可以。别忘了你的东西。" 野火止初恵给了日向一张自己的名片："如果你想为帝国的荣耀贡献力量，按照这上面的地址找我。届时我会对你特别培养。"

"谢谢长官，晚安。"日向收好名片，站起来鞠躬，端起托盘走了。看门的士兵在她走到门口的时候为她开门。而那两个军官正在谈论之前被她们以同样方法整蛊的人们的反应，显然其中一部分对象被吓得不轻，甚至失禁了。

这不是三个人之间唯一一次见面。


	2. Movement Two

_**Movement Two**_

* * *

一星期后，德国南部阿尔卑斯山区。

当然此时这里被称为"德国南部"并不恰当，因为第三帝国已经将版图的边缘推进至北非阿特拉斯山脉以南数百公里。

深夜，然而十几盏探照灯好像十几个小太阳一样把夜空和夜幕下的小树林照得比白昼还亮。在树木之间的小道上，一个娇小的身影正在逃跑 — 理性的行为 — 因为几十名看起来全副武装、怒火冲天的德意志国防军士兵正在追赶，还大声喊"站住"、"不许动"神马的。更不用提其间夹杂着的坦克履带全速转动发出的金属吼叫。

更多的德军士兵从不同方向包抄过来。那个娇小的身影停止了奔跑 — 又一个理性的行为 — 因为她知道自己已经无法脱身，与其玉石俱焚不如暂时投降静待时机。

于是几十个士兵，端着看起来像某种改进型StG 44自动步枪，外加一辆坦克，以逃犯 — 袴田日向 — 为圆心形成包围圈。显然她之前在进行某项任务并且因为某些原因搞砸了，不然德军也不会对她如此关注甚至还展开疯狂的追求。

"把她关到狼石城堡去！"日向当晚下榻附近被称为"狼石城堡（Schloss Wolfenstein）"的德军要塞的监禁区的一间囚室，恭候严刑拷打。

* * *

"还有多久才能准备好？"日出时分，一个低级军官问一个穿着白大褂的人。后者正在组装一些大大小小的看起来令人毛骨悚然的成套工具，肯定不是用于医疗或其他任何慈善的目的。

"耐心。审讯是一项精密作业。"白大褂回答。

军官："我有耐心，上面没有！他们要知道她的联络人是谁，还有联络站的地点！"

白大褂："你有你的职责，我也有我的。我会按计划撬开她的嘴得到需要的信息，但是首先你必须保证我的准备工作不受干扰。"

军官无奈，只能表示弃疗地耸耸肩离开。

监禁区的过道，一个士兵单手端着托盘信步前进。现在是送早餐的时间，虽然他并不认为托盘里面的面包和汤是囚犯应得的享受，然而命令就是命令。

停在印着"AA-23"标记的铁门前，士兵用另一只手掏出钥匙开门。但是这间黑黢黢的囚室里面空无一人！小心于某种陷阱，士兵警觉地向前踏上一步，拔出手枪并且观察两边，然后察觉到头顶上，黑暗的天花板底下有一团虚影掉了下来或者说扑了下来。不过他已经没有必要 — 或时间识别那团虚影的本质了。

"8492。"日向从那个倒霉的士兵 — 到目前为止被她消灭的第8492个敌人 — 的天灵盖上拔出自己几分钟前刚刚拆下来的、一端尖锐得可以进行突刺攻击而另一端可以当钩子使用的一段铁质水管，紧接着飞快地拾掇猎物身上的东西，缴获了鲁格手枪、三个弹夹和一把匕首。满意于自己的收获，她耍帅似的用匕首在空气中划出一个闪亮的刀花。

* * *

小心地用双耳接收视力不可及区域的任何可能代表敌人行踪的动静，日向沿着监禁区的走廊前进，两边都是整齐分布的囚室 — 但是全部空无一人，甚至走廊也没有敌兵巡逻。这个老旧的砖石堆砌的城堡曾经是第三帝国的一个主要军事要塞和军事科学研究所，然而由于全部研究工作已经被转移至别处，现在这里在某种意义上已经是半废弃状态。

离开不大的监禁区，日向走上楼梯，面前出现了一扇铁栅栏门，门的另一边就是那个白大褂 — 还有一些她叫得上或叫不上名字的刑具。趁着白大褂转身走向洗手池洗手的机会，她悄悄推开门，迅速躲到一个看起来像电椅的刑具后面。

白大褂倒在血泊里，腹部被日向用铁水管刺穿了 — 就在他洗完手转身回来，并且正好经过电椅的时候。除非必要，在一个满是德国人的地方还是首选不会发出太大声响的武器。

第8493个猎物身上没有神马好搜刮的，日向继续前进，从另一扇铁栅栏门上楼梯 — 看起来狼石城堡的这一部分最大的特点就是三步一楼梯。很快她又遇到了敌人 — 背对着她，正走向监禁区的警卫食堂 — 因为那里整齐排列着长桌和长椅，还有扬声器在广播《霍斯特·威塞尔之歌》。前奏和开头的几句歌词之后歌曲的音量稍稍减弱，一个兴奋的播音员说道："女士们、先生们还有好孩子们早上好！又是全新的一天的《报纸和新闻摘要》的时间…"

面前距离十多米远的敌兵挎着德意志国防军的标配自动步枪 — StG 46 — 从StG 44发展而来，同样使用7.92×33毫米库尔兹步枪弹，不过显然先进许多。事实上第三帝国能够把同盟国打得别说还手之力，连招架之功都没有的主要（也是唯一）原因就是军事技术和装备的优势地位，除了之前在火车上看到的机器人和外骨骼动力装甲作战服，仅仅是对轻武器的一瞥也能看出两大阵营之间数十年内无法弥合的差距。

既然那个敌兵背对自己，想解决他就简单了，只需要神不知鬼不觉地摸到他背后并且在他转身之前进行一次成功的刺杀即可，更何况广播的声音有助于掩盖本来就很轻的脚步声。于是日向就这么做了，把铁水管尖锐的那一端深深插进敌兵的腹侧，使他来不及哼一声就断气了。

整个过程完成得悄无声息 — 但是被杀的士兵倒地的声音还是太大了，以至于惊动了同时在场的另一个敌人也就是之前那个下级军官，不过由于一根足够宽的柱子的遮挡他没有看见同伴倒地的动作以及作为造成他的同伴倒地的原因的日向。当军官绕过柱子，蹲下来查看同伴的尸体的时候，日向早已从柱子的另一边绕到他身后，一只手捂住他的嘴，另一只手握着匕首划开了他的喉咙。

拿走士兵的步枪和备用弹夹，日向移动到军官刚才吃早饭的桌子前。桌上除了餐具和吃剩的食物之外还放着一支手枪 — 和她缴获的同款 — 鲁格1946型 — 由鲁格P08发展而来，弹夹容量12发。不过这把鲁格安装了消音器，所以日向自然不会放过。她把之前缴获的未发一弹的手枪的弹夹卸下来，用空枪换下这支枪。

离开这里之前日向稍微留意了一下墙上的揭示板，上面按照时间顺序贴着几张旧剪报。

* * *

 **剪报之一：《东线战场军事行动胜利结束》**

1944年5月8日，敖德萨。

今天在黑海之滨的港市敖德萨，帝国和苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟的代表签署《苏德新约》以结束在东线战场的所有军事行动。依据条约的主要内容，苏联向帝国投降，并将乌拉尔山脉以西的全部领土连同乌拉尔山脉的矿产的50年独家采掘权一起割让给帝国；作为交换条件帝国放弃对战争赔款的追索，并且给予苏联工业设备和技术援助。

元首在柏林接受采访时高度评价《苏德新约》，认为条约的签署对于两国都具有非常重要的意义：帝国获得大量领土、人口和资源，同时得益于东部局势的稳定，可以将注意力更多地转移到北欧、中东和北非战场；而随着战事的终结，苏联也可以在帝国的帮助下重建被战火严重摧残的基础设施，并加速开发在严寒中沉睡了千百万年在西伯利亚地区。

* * *

 **剪报之二：《轴心国准备祭出新式武器？》**

1944年5月20日，伦敦。

1944年对于大英帝国上至王室下至百姓来说都不是个好年景。首先是北非和西亚的英军及其盟友的决定性惨败，将亚历山大港、苏伊士运河、恰纳卡莱海峡、博斯普鲁斯海峡、霍尔木兹海峡等战略要地拱手让给纳粹德国；然后就是东边的苏联盟友战败投降，退出世界反法西斯联盟。现在英国几乎陷入了孤军奋战的境地，尽管有来自美国、加拿大的支援，但是在德国海空军的严密封锁下最终只能是杯水车薪。

而来自柏林的消息对于处境已经非常不利的英国来说无异于雪上加霜：情报部门获取的只字片语和残缺的照片影像显示德军正在加速研究更多的先进武器并投放战场，包括新式枪械、火炮、坦克、飞机、战舰和潜艇等。不过同盟国高层仍然对于战争走向持乐观态度。"虽然德国鬼子拥有技术装备的优势，但是他们智商掉线，无法正确地使用它们。"英国首相温斯顿·丘吉尔评论道。

* * *

 **剪报之三：《瑞典无条件投降》**

1944年8月29日，斯德哥尔摩。

今天较早时分瑞典国王古斯塔夫五世向元首呈上降表，标志着瑞典王国向帝国无条件投降。经过长达一个月的在地球的极北地区的持续奋战，瑞典军队的防线被并肩作战的德意志国防军与党卫军突破，并一路势如破竹攻向斯德哥尔摩。兵临城下时分，古斯塔夫五世做出了正确的选择，使这座被称为"北方威尼斯"的历史文化名城及其人民免遭战火屠戮。

历史上瑞典一直以丰富的铁矿资源闻名欧洲，而并入帝国版图之后的瑞典将成为帝国的又一个主要铁矿产地。为了使帝国的战争机器在最大程度上受益，瑞典的行政区将被重新划分、各级政府也将在帝国的监督下重组。元首在受降仪式上表示会宽厚处理瑞典王室，保留其皇家待遇并允许其继续居住在王宫，由特别组建的警卫部队负责其安全，而必要的花销则由帝国专门拨款。

* * *

 **剪报之四：《诺曼底战役博物馆即将开幕》**

1945年6月1日，巴黎。

经过10个月的紧张建设，诺曼底战役博物馆将于下周三也就是6月6日，暨诺曼底战役一周年纪念日当天开幕，届时元首及大批政界、军界要人将出席盛大的开幕典礼并剪彩。

诺曼底战役博物馆主要分为三个部分，分别位于三个不同的海滩，由世界上最先进的地铁系统连接。参观者将目睹庞大的"大西洋壁垒"防御体系，包括地堡、堑壕、滩头阵地等等。一年前的6月6日，156000名英、美、加联军官兵喋血诺曼底，而帝国仅仅付出了89人的损失。这次人类战争史上最大的登陆行动也是最大的失败的登陆行动被帝国和同盟国不约而同地称为"D日" — 因为"D"是英语单词"死亡"的首字母，主流观点认为这场决定性的战役彻底粉碎了敌人反攻大陆的野心，并大大加速了欧洲统一的步伐。

参与博物馆建设的劳工全部为在历次战役中俘虏的同盟国官兵，大约十万人之多。馆长在接受采访时如是说："正如尊敬的元首对那场战役的评价：他们（同盟国）妄图偷袭我们，摧毁我们伟大的祖国及我们努力取得的一切成就，但是最终却只能为我们的胜利树立纪念碑。"

* * *

 **剪报之五：《纳粹跨越英吉利海峡和北海》**

1945年7月31日，伦敦。

今天凌晨，纳粹德国的两支庞大的登陆舰队分别从法国和挪威出发，在空军的掩护下从南北两方向发动了对大英帝国本土的进攻。

"考验我们的时候到了！"国王乔治六世向整个英国及其殖民地疾呼："大海那边的野蛮的匈奴人的铁蹄已经踏上了我国光荣的土地，为了国家和民族的存续，所有大英帝国的人民拿起武器，誓死保卫我们的祖国、我们的自由！"同时首相丘吉尔也发表演讲，号召所有人全力抗击外敌。

* * *

 **剪报之六：《火之七日》**

1945年8月7日，西线指挥部。

如果巴黎被当地人称为"灯火之城"，那么伦敦很快就会被冠以"皇家焰火之城"的名号。从柏林标准时昨天午夜零时开始，帝国对伦敦及周边地区展开无差别轰炸行动"大礼拜"。这次行动主要由被称为"战略火箭军团"的新组建的军种执行，空军仅仅负责测量、修正、效果确认等辅助工作。

正如"大礼拜"字面上的含义，这次人类战争史上最大规模的轰炸行动将持续168小时 — 也就是整整一个星期 — 到8月13日午夜零时准时结束。战略火箭军团从位于原法国、丹麦和挪威的基地向目标大举发射安装了特殊战斗部的V2弹道导弹。根据一架在高高度进行观测的侦察机传回的资料，轰炸开始24小时后以伦敦市中心为原点的周围大约10000平方公里的区域已经陷入一片火海，预计超过2500平方公里的面积被完全焚毁。援引该侦察机机长的描述："…夜幕下整个城市都被笼罩在一层耀眼的光芒里面，仿佛在进行一场全城规模的盛大庆典…这场轰炸的烈焰甚至在太空都能用肉眼观察到…如果你身处其中，甚至无法分辨眼前燃烧的东西是瓦砾还是尸骸…那些自以为躲进水里就会安全的可怜的白痴们也难逃一死，因为所有的池塘、湖泊和河流一定已经被煮沸了…"

* * *

 **剪报之七：《元首出席伦敦诺蒂卡大厦奠基仪式》**

1945年9月1日，伦敦。

1939年的今天，德意志第三帝国以雷霆万钧之势再一次开始了民族独立与复兴的征程。或许是命运安排，6年后，德意志第三帝国在被自己踩在脚下的宿敌 — 大英帝国 — 的心脏部位 — 已经被清理干净的曾经被称作"白金汉宫"的建筑物的废墟的位置 — 为自己的又一次历史性胜利的纪念碑举行奠基仪式。这座被冠以"伦敦诺蒂卡大厦"的名号的建筑物预计将于两年后竣工，届时它将成为欧洲最宏伟的当代建筑之一，仅次于柏林的新国会大厦。

不仅仅是见证历史的纪念碑，伦敦诺蒂卡大厦更将是帝国科学院航空航天研究分院的新址。出席奠基仪式的嘉宾中除了尊敬的元首，最引人注目的就是帝国科学院总院长。令人惊讶的是这位神秘的、帮助帝国取得一次又一次胜利的幕后英雄竟然是位年轻女性，由此既雄辩又事实地证明了女性在帝国中的价值和地位。

* * *

 **剪报之八：《夏日的最后一朵玫瑰》**

1945年9月9日，柏林。

帝国中央通讯社援引最高统帅部1小时前发布的消息：盘踞在冰岛西部最后几个据点的英美联军被英勇的德意志国防军和党卫军以风卷残云之势肃清，自此帝国将整个欧洲 — 从乌拉尔山脉和大高加索山脉到丹麦海峡和格陵兰海、从北冰洋到地中海 — 纳入自己的版图。

得知这个消息之后，元首于第一时间在新国会大厦发表演说："…历史上，凯撒大帝和拿破仑皇帝都试图统一欧洲，然而最终功败垂成。于是德意志民族肩负起为这片碧绿而富足的土地带来和平与秩序的昭昭天命，并且用完全的胜利证明了自己的价值和在世界民族之林的优越地位…"

为了纪念这个伟大的日子，元首在演说结束后宣布每年的9月9日被定为"欧洲胜利日（Tag des Sieges von Europa）"，这一天全国放假并在首都举行盛大阅兵式。元首还宣布将在首都适当的位置建造欧洲胜利日纪念碑和纪念馆。

* * *

 **剪报之九：《比一千个太阳还亮》**

1945年12月31日，柏林。

今天帝国的人民都在狂热地为他们取得的又一个巨大的成就欢欣鼓舞 — 在位于亚速尔群岛的试验场"海神之柱"，经过帝国科学院核能研究分院的全体人员的不懈努力，第一颗原子弹于柏林标准时今日12时整试爆成功，这是帝国科学院送给元首和人民最好的新年礼物。

除了必要的留守人员，所有参与研究和试验的人们被紧急召回柏林，在新国会大厦受到元首的接见和嘉奖。随后在庆功宴上元首表示帝国不会无限制使用原子弹，仅仅作为常规手段无效时的备用选项。同时元首还宣布下一阶段的研究计划主要有三个方向，即分别为空军和战略火箭军团进行原子弹的武器化和小型化、以及将原子能的破坏性转变为建设性。

* * *

 **剪报之十：《元首：德意志民族并不想与世界为敌》**

1946年1月1日，柏林。

按照惯例，尊敬的元首于柏林标准时今日19时整在新国会大厦发表新年致辞。与往年的致辞不同的是今年除了回顾过去一年帝国取得的成就和对新的一年的展望以及对过去一年中在各个方面做出突出贡献的团体和个人点名表扬，元首还着重强调了帝国与世界其他部分的关系，声明以武力解决问题并非帝国的本意和目的。

"德意志民族对于欧洲乃至世界的文明进步贡献良多，这是任何人都不能否认的客观事实。"元首说："但是纵观我民族两千余年之历史，我们并没有得到应有的尊重和地位。首先是被罗马帝国称为'蛮族'；接着又被教廷残酷地压榨剥削，甚至被称为'教皇的奶牛'；由于没有统一、强大的政权保护自己的人民，德意志民族在过去的历史长河中几乎都处于分崩离析的状态，并且沦为欧洲其他大国攻城略地的筹码和牺牲品，即使曾经以第二帝国的形式取得短暂的辉煌，在强敌环伺之下也只能昙花一现。然而正是这漫长、屈辱的黑暗赋予了德意志民族一次又一次重新审视自己、改造自己、从灰烬中涅磐的机会，使我们的人民拥有了无与伦比的坚韧、勤勉和智慧，最终以第三帝国的形式浴火重生，再一次屹立在世界民族之林的最高点。"

"这场席卷全球的战争，亦被称为'第二次世界大战'，确由帝国发动。"元首又说："但是德意志民族从来都不想与世界为敌，仅仅想取回自己应得的东西。以全面战争达到这一目的实乃不得已而为之，因为作为压迫我民族的加害者，太多的国家拒绝承认时代已经改变，拒绝接受之前受尽屈辱的我们已经崛起这一客观事实。当这一切结束之后，宽厚的帝国将带领世界各国开创一个崭新、和平的未来，让之前所有的战乱及苦痛成为仅仅存在于旧时代的回忆。"

* * *

 **剪报之十一：《探访神秘的新地岛基地》**

1946年1月7日，贝鲁施亚古帕（Beluschja Guba **/** Белу́шья Губа́）。

人人都知道帝国的军事力量由骁勇善战的德意志国防军和规模较小却更加精锐的党卫军组成。但是只有很少人知道党卫军之中的佼佼者将被帝国科学院总院长亲自挑选，送到位于新地岛的秘密基地继续深造，成为地球上首屈一指的作战部队 — 帝国精英卫队。

本报记者有幸获得特许进入这个被认为是全世界环境最严酷的军事训练营，在接下来的一系列深入报道中，我们将逐步揭秘这些帝国最强悍的勇士们的试炼过程。

* * *

 **剪报之十二：《新东方特快完成处女航》**

1946年2月14日，巴格达。

经过一星期的疾驰，从柏林始发，途经法兰克福、慕尼黑、维也纳、布达佩斯、贝尔格莱德、伊斯坦布尔等重要城市的"新东方特快"准时抵达终点站巴格达，标志着继苏伊士运河之后，人类再一次实现了大西洋与印度洋之间在物资和人员上的直接沟通。

历史上，第二帝国曾经规划"三B铁路"这一宏伟工程，却由于种种原因未能实现。如今第三帝国依靠其勤勉的人民、卓越的技术和雄厚的经济复活了这一未酬壮志，甚至远远超过了原规划所及。

帝国交通部部长在巴格达迎接新东方特快时表示：虽然是豪华列车，但是政府将对车票实行高额补贴，使其成为人人都能乘坐、人人都能享受的彰显帝国制度优越性的又一个典范。

* * *

日向把一具看起来是个通讯士官的尸体从桌子上掀开，这个倒霉的家伙的枕骨上插着刚刚被她投掷出的匕首。现在她身处一个方形的大概有20平方米左右的小房间，里面的陈设和物品不合情理地慷慨：首先是桌子上的无线电装置，还有挂在墙上的内容翔实的不同比例尺的地图，更不用提一边的铁架子上整齐摆放着武器弹药和医药包。如果说有神马美中不足，那就是桌子右边的落地窗没有安装窗户，没有任何遮挡地俯瞰着外面；还有桌子正对着的房间的入口也是没有门的，袭击者可以直接发难 — 事实上日向就是在门洞外面用飞刀击杀了毫无防备的目标。

坐在椅子上，日向调整无线电的频率，拿起话筒按下通话按钮："Sunflower呼叫Cattail，Sunflower呼叫Cattail。"她戴上耳机，但是只把一只耳朵贴上发声装置。

香椎爱莉："这里是Cattail，请讲。"

日向："任务没有按照计划进行。没有找到'M45'，也没有找到'国王的密室'。我现在的位置是…" 她参照从墙上取下来的一张地图。

"稍等，正在比对档案…"传来翻动纸张的声音："从这里向北的山脚下有一个小镇Wulfburg。三天前大量德军进驻该镇，而且有情报称纳粹超自然现象研究分院的高级官员也出现在那里。即刻前往调查。"

"Sunflower明白…"突然"砰"一声无线电装置的一侧被某个高速飞行的小物件穿了个洞，喷出电火花。日向反应极快，不到一秒钟就闪到厚重的墙壁后面。

窗户外面大约30米开外，一个站在低处的狙击手拉枪栓退弹壳，顶上一发新子弹："小丫头，下一枪就落在你身上！"

* * *

日向并没有因为被狙击手盯上而着急，因为解决问题的方法近在眼前 — 不知是哪个贴心的纳粹 — 无论是合同工还是临时工 — 准备的。她从铁架子上拿起步枪，迅速检查了一下几处关键部位以确认其在最佳状态。这种被称为"闪雷（Bombenschuss）"的步枪是现在德意志国防军的另一种制式武器，看起来像是毛瑟Kar98k步枪和FG42伞兵步枪的零件长到一块儿去了。手动旋转后拉式枪栓；使用改良型7.92×57毫米毛瑟步枪弹，由6发装弹夹从左侧插入供弹，单发枪口动能大约为3000焦耳；还配有可伸缩式刺刀、内置消音器和光学狙击镜筒（二战时并没有"专门"的狙击步枪，狙击手使用的所谓"狙击步枪"实为一般步枪改造而成），并且保留了机械瞄准具以照顾不习惯镜筒的用户，而镜筒不用时可以顺着滑轨移动至枪身右侧暂存。

警报大作，看来整个狼石城堡都知道日向越狱了。两个士兵顺着楼梯朝着日向所在的小房间冲过来。日向掉转枪口扣扳机，子弹刺进跑在前面的那个敌人的腹腔，击碎了他的脾脏，从后背飞出。虽然已经改变了形状和弹道，但是仍然具有足够的力量击穿后面的敌人的左肺。

"8496、8497。"日向拉枪栓，一枚弹壳从抛壳窗里弹出来。

窗户外面的狙击手仍然在等着日向露面，他等到了 — 两个啤酒瓶似的东西从窗户里被扔了出来，下坠了一两米之后在半空爆炸。

狙击手躲在矮墙后面以免被爆炸的气浪和弹片所伤，而日向计算好时机，在气浪和弹片失去杀伤力的一瞬间从窗户里跃出 — 跳到边上的一堵墙，再跳到地面卧倒。

狙击手从矮墙后面直起身来举枪瞄准窗口，他哪里知道日向的位置现在比他还低，远在射界之外。日向也举枪瞄准，目标是狙击手暴露在矮墙外面，楼梯口上面的左腿。那个狙击手只有几秒钟时间克服左腿被从膝关节下面切断并且血流如注所带来的惊愕 — 他也只剩几秒钟可活了。

* * *

楼梯上面是L型露天过道，在前面的外墙处右转90度。不过当日向走上过道的时候，背后几层楼高的建筑结构的顶上有什么东西闪了一下。感觉到致命危险的日向在电光火石之间躲到了刚刚被她击毙的狙击手用来当掩体的那堵矮墙后面，而她刚刚站立的位置的砖石地面出现一团烟尘 — 被狙击步枪射击的证明。

楼顶上的狙击手准备开第二枪，然而当他再次透过镜筒瞄准的时候眼前出现的是一个黑洞洞的枪口 — 虽然拉枪栓退弹壳并顶上新子弹的过程只有一秒多钟，可是已经足够日向完成举枪瞄准的动作了。小小的亮光一闪，一颗子弹穿透了狙击手的镜筒，再接再厉地打爆了他的眼珠，在他的后脑勺上开了个出口扬长而去。

两个德国兵从过道前方的外墙上的一扇门里冲出来，朝着日向开火，但是他们发射的子弹偏五偏六的，没有一发真正发挥作用，反而被日向用自动步枪的精准的短点射撂倒。那扇门里是个大而空旷的房间，有壁炉、桌椅和柜子神马的，看起来是个临时凑合的起居室，当然最引人注目的还是地板中间的大破洞，破洞里面 — 也就是下面一层，有几个人在说话，大致意思是有个重要的逃犯正在城堡里大开杀戒。显然他们不知道在一个遥远的被称为"中国"的国度有句俗话"说曹操曹操到"。

日向从武装带上取下两颗手榴弹拉掉引线，默数三秒钟后扔进地上的破洞。说话声立即变成了惊叫声，紧接着就是爆炸声。看来那几个家伙已经被炸成肉酱，即使没变成肉酱估计也都被弹片扎成仙人掌。由此既雄辩又事实地证明手榴弹和狙击步枪一样都是低投入高产出的武器。

* * *

跳进地板上的破洞，日向落到了下面一层。她的估计没错，周围都是支离破碎的人体零件，看起来想把它们拼回完整的人形颇有难度。但是她也估错了一点 — 附近的敌人没有全灭 — 面前的一扇门被一个端着枪的士兵撞开。不过作为主角，日向的反应速度远超这些量产级炮灰，她举起闪雷步枪，那个士兵的脑袋一瞬间就飞得无影无踪，并且没了头的尸体也被巨大的动量带动着向后飞去，撞进门的那边的横向的走廊边上用于装饰的中世纪盔甲。

走廊远端是一扇巨大的铁门，然而被牢牢锁死了还是被防爆钢板保护着 — 这可不是一般的钢材，而是帝国研制的超硬钢（Über-Stahl，英语Super Steel），其成分和冶炼方法目前尚为机密，但是能肯定的是使用这种材料的制品的强度和耐久度等关键指标是钢铁的两倍以上，所以仅凭几颗手榴弹不可能将这扇门炸开，甚至不能造成哪怕轻微的凹陷。日向只能选择旁边的门洞里面的走廊，她踮着脚小心前进，因为她看见走廊一侧的墙壁上的门从里向外虚掩着，还察觉到门后面有个握着手枪的军官正等着自己送上门。将计就计，日向紧贴墙壁移动，到了门口跟前停住，紧接着突然猛地用身体撞门。门板猛地一震，把惯性传导到军官的鼻梁骨。急痛攻心的军官胡乱地开枪，日向一个转身躲过穿透木质门板的子弹，反手用匕首刺穿门板 — 还有军官的心脏。这时一个士兵自走廊那边，刚刚日向过来的方向冲过来，刚刚跑到门洞的位置就被她击毙。

貌似这里已经没有更多敌人，同时也没有继续前进的可能了，除非有办法打开防爆门。但是俗话说天无绝人之路，就在走廊的尽头有一个方形的一米见方的铁门，旁边还有一个转盘式的开关，铁门上面写着"紧急通风管道" — 二次元的通风系统高达八成都是按照足够一个成年男性钻进钻出的规格设计的，更何况一个如此娇小的女性。

用铁水管撬开从两侧锁住转盘的固定装置，日向旋转转盘打开铁门露出通风管道的入口。她钻了进去，前往下一个未知领域。


	3. Movement Three

_**Movement Three**_

* * *

一个穿着橙色的画着火苗标志的中型外骨骼动力装甲作战服、手持由一根导管连接着背上的燃料罐的喷射装置的士兵正站在走廊里，偶尔走动几步。火焰是人类掌握的第一种自然力也是第一种能源，它使人类将自身与动物区分开来。而火焰亦是人类最早使用的武器之一，并且一直被改造得更加致命。这种叫"火龙兵（Feuerdrache Soldat）"的德意志国防军的近战突击步兵就是火焰作为武器的致命性的最新表现形式之一，装备的喷火器只需要几秒钟就能制造出一堵恐怖的火墙，不仅仅将有机物还原成二氧化碳和气态水，在心理上产生的震慑作用就足以说服对手转身没命地逃。当然俗话说"进攻是最好的防守"，但是辩证地看，不懂防守就不能进攻。火龙兵的外骨骼动力装甲作战服不仅仅能有效防御大多数盟军的步兵武器的连续射击，更兼具防火功能，使其成为了战场上的人形喷火坦克。事实上将外骨骼动力装甲作战服涂成醒目的橙色就是故意告知盟军火龙兵来了，先行瓦解其士气，就像斯图卡俯冲轰炸机故意安装了能在俯冲轰炸时发出高分贝尖啸的发声装置一样。

这个火龙兵得到的命令是看守这条空荡荡的走廊，因为城堡最上层的监禁区发生了越狱事件，某个重要的囚犯逃跑了还杀了好几个军官和士兵，抢走了大量武器。不过整个城堡是建造在山顶上的，只有一个出口 — 正门的缆车站，而这个走廊是从城堡最上层前往缆车站的必经之路，只要将这里守住，那个逃犯的越狱之旅也就到此为止了。火龙兵哪里晓得他其实如此接近自己正在等待的目标 — 就在头顶上，藏身于天花板的一个通风口的栅格窗里面 — 显然通风系统被逃犯利用的可能性被完全忽视了。

日向透过栅格窗的缝隙观察外面，等待着出击的最佳时刻。当火龙兵从通风口正下方走过去之后她悄悄把栅格窗向里面打开，而蒙在鼓里的火龙兵再次出现在通风口下面的时候她突然伸出双手抓住其头盔猛地一拧，他的延髓就和脊髓脱节了 — 火龙兵并非刀枪不入，其设计上有可以被利用的缺陷 — 只要知道如何利用。其中之一就是外骨骼动力装甲作战服并非完全密封，头盔和其他部位不相连，所以有被扭断颈部的风险 — 由此既雄辩又事实地证明一定要注意头上。

尽量地慢慢放下尸体使其倒地时声音尽可能小，日向一翻身从通风口下到走廊里面。她没有拿走喷火器，因为它对于自己和对于敌人在某种意义上同等危险，不过日向知道如何让这么危险的东西派上更好的用场。

"颈部被扭断，没有搏斗痕迹，估计是被偷袭致死。"几个德军官兵围在火龙兵的尸体周围。"先抬走再说。"于是他们一起发力，把死沉死沉的装甲身躯抬起来向一边移动，而一个没参与此事的士兵去捡喷火器。

"别碰那个！"抬尸体的其中一人扭头看见了士兵的动作并且意识到了危险，大声喊道。太迟了，就在喷火器离开地面的一瞬间，藏在它的密封阀门已经被人松动的燃料罐下面的手榴弹被触发，然后周围所有人就在数秒内被碳化。

日向自安全距离外的藏身处现身，绕过还在燃烧的人形焦炭和烧得通红无法捡拾的枪械，从走廊尽头的出口走下很长的一段螺旋形的楼梯，来到一个长方形、数层高的大堂的最高层，四周都是有敌人来回巡逻的走廊。虽然有柱子和栏杆遮挡，但是对于任何隐秘行动的企图而言还是太容易暴露了，而一经发现就会被从多个方向压制和包抄，更何况悬挂在每一层走廊的天花板上的红灯还在同步地闪烁 — 警报仍然没有解除，附近所有敌方单位都提升了警戒等级。好在二次元的一条公理就是当无路可走/逃的时候，通风系统的入口总是敞开的 — 所以亦可以引申为当追赶的猎物突然不见踪影的时候，考虑通风系统被利用的可能性。日向在墙根处找到了通风口，用铁水管撬开栅格窗，钻进去不见了 — 当然她没有忘记再把栅格窗关上。

* * *

"超自然现象研究分院那帮家伙到底在镇子里搞什么？他们从来都是无宝不到，莫非那儿藏着大买卖？""我不知道，也不想知道。凡是和超自然现象研究分院扯上关系准没好事。"一个特别大的空间里面两个士兵正在说话。这里是集体宿舍，不过由于城堡的半废弃状态，绝大多数驻军已经被调走，因此只有不到十分之一的床位派上用场。天花板下面吊着通风管道系统，而日向现在正悄悄穿行于这个错综复杂的管道迷宫内部，像猫一样敏捷机警，而且比猫还多出几支枪、手榴弹、匕首和铁水管。

悄悄把栅格窗打开一条缝，确认没有敌情之后日向从墙上的通风口里跳下来，这条走廊的尽头是锁住的铁门，一边有两个门洞。她首先探查离自己较近的那个，里面有个军官正在浏览书架，丝毫没有察觉背后有人。日向用铁水管勾住他的踝关节用力一拽，使他失去平衡向前倒，脸磕在书脊上。她再对他后脑勺来上一闷棍，永久性关闭了军官的所有生理机能。

环视周围，看起来这里是军官的卧室兼书房，除了床和书架还有桌椅、台灯、落地灯、衣柜和桌子上的一些物品，基本上都没用，除了几个手枪弹夹。日向从桌上拿起一个骷髅头 — 不知道是从地下挖掘出的人类遗骸还是这座城堡里某个囚犯的遗骸，看了看又放回去 — 没放好，掉地上了。她急忙捡起来摆正。

日向躲在另一个门洞外面探头偷窥。里面是个军衔更高的军官的卧室，面积更大陈设也更高级，还有壁炉。事实上那个军官正在查看壁炉内部，被日向从背后用铁水管勾住脖子一拧就挂了。壁炉没有生火，并且从砖块之间的缝隙里透出光线。日向用铁水管敲碎砖块钻过去，又是走廊。

这条走廊的尽头的门洞外面是一个非 — 常宽阔的空间，估计是城堡的一个主厅，除了堪比运动场的占地面积，其高度也分别向上和向下延伸十几层楼那么远。不过最令人摒息的还是那些巨大的身着盔甲手持宝剑的中世纪人物雕像，经过近千年依然保存相当完好。尤其是被安排在最醒目位置的那个 — 比其他的都大 — 神圣罗马帝国皇帝奥托一世 — 看来这座城堡在被德军征用之前是他的私有财产。

如果不是有任务，日向其实很愿意在这里多停留几日进行鉴赏和记录。沿着蜿蜒曲折并且有众多门洞作为装饰的走廊前进，突然她一闪身躲到一个门洞的柱子后面，因为在主厅的另一边的好几个地方有敌人向她开枪，还呼朋引伴加入战斗。

日向把主武器换成闪雷步枪，启动镜筒，双方开始对射。敌人当中也有狙击手，可是日向的枪法显然要比他们更精准而且不仅仅精准一点 — 狙击手并非如同很多人想象的那样弹无虚发，根据统计二战时一个狙击手平均需要3至5次射击才能命中目标，和"每一颗子弹消灭一个敌人"的程度相差太远了。这场持续时间不长的交火的结果是在场的德国人都变成了以多种姿势躺倒在地上的一动不动的尸体。

前方就是走廊的终点 — 一堵坚固的砖墙 — 没有门也没有任何楼梯 — 狼石城堡的内部被设计得如此令人发疯地费解就是为了使闯入的外敌和试图逃脱的囚犯迷路，最后不得不向这里的主人屈服 — 但是这种看似有效的设计并没有考虑到日向 — 她娇小得能穿过大多数人不能穿过的地方 — 比如墙上那个用铁栅栏封着的小窗户。

* * *

小窗户的另一侧是城堡比较光鲜的那一部分 — 三层楼那么高的图书馆的最高层 — 当然不是作为图书馆使用而是作为研究室。现在所有的书架和工作台都空空如也，只能脑补昔日人头攒动的繁忙。

脚步声。一个士兵正在接近日向的位置。日向根据脚步声的音量和方向准确地判断出士兵的方位和运动轨迹，并以此为参照即时转移，使自己始终位于其视野之外。当那个士兵从日向藏身的工作台的旁边走过去的时候她伸出铁水管勾住他的踝关节使其向前摔倒，并在其爬起来之把另一端扎进他的头部的一侧。

一个火龙兵出现了，端起喷火器喷出明亮而灼热的火龙，朝着日向横扫过来。但是火龙骤然消失，火龙兵则被一个巨大的火球吞噬 — 日向精准地一枪打坏了火龙兵背上的燃料罐的密封阀门，引发燃料泄漏和爆燃 — 火龙兵爆炸了。

爆炸惊动了附近所有的敌人，他们蜂拥而至。这个废弃的图书馆的最高层的大门被撞开，起码12个德军官兵一边开枪一边往里面冲。日向和德军展开激烈交火，她利用自己的体型和周围的障碍物且战且退 — 有计划地且战且退 — 目标是通往下一层的楼梯。

一颗手榴弹在日向身边着陆，她瞬间捡起来扔了回去 — 这是另一条二次元公理：除非作者点头，否则高达九成九的武器对于主角收效甚微或者干脆无效 — 尤其是包括手榴弹在内的投掷型爆炸物，会被设定成百分之百在爆炸前被主角捡起来扔出去 — 一般是扔回给投手榴弹的人。

"Granate（德语：手榴弹）!"刚刚还以为胜利只是个时间问题的德军立即四散躲避马上要在他们中间发生的爆炸。趁这个机会日向跑下楼梯，刚到二层就撞上了一个敌兵。这个敌兵本来想绕路从下面一层上楼进行包抄，不知道他是幸运还是倒霉，刚到楼梯口就撞上了这个让他们吃够苦头的小女孩 — 接着就被这个小女孩推倒 — 在她用铁水管把他扎了个透心凉之后 — 看来答案是后者 — 不过从辩证的角度来看能被高质量萌娘 — 还是萝莉处决也算是幸运的一种吧。

日向顺着楼梯跑到图书馆的最下层，并且冲进一扇小门。门外的横向的走廊的尽头是一扇关闭的铁门，上面用文字和警示标志注明"危险！勿开启！当心跌落！"。日向用铁水管尖锐的那一短插进门板和地面之间的缝隙把门撬开，再把水管立在门板下面将其支撑住，然后打开手电筒查看里面。

一米见方的土石通道，垂直向下延伸消失在伸手不见五指的黑暗里，看起来已经几个世纪没使用过了，所以才被铁门封死。日向扔进去一支缴获来的燃烧棒，这一小团在黑暗中格外醒目的火焰在坠落几层楼的高度之后停止了移动，还发出碰撞金属板的声音，证明此通道底端有出口而且内部没有窒息危险。现在的问题是怎么不依靠梯子或绳子下去，日向敏锐地发觉通道内壁的土质恰到好处地粗糙并且疏松，于是她拿起铁水管从中间拧开，使其变成两根较短但仍拥有足够强度和长度的尖锐的铁管，插入对面的内壁作为上肢的着力点，同时用双脚支撑住左右两边的内壁作为下肢的着力点。然后她拔出一根铁管插入比之前低一分米左右的位置，再拔出另一根如法炮制，双脚也离开内壁向下移动相同距离寻找新的可以支撑的位置，接着重复刚才的一整套动作…这是个很艰难的过程，因为日向的上肢需要承受一半以上的重量，不仅是她自己的，还包括携带的装备。但是无论如何她通过了这次考验 — 为了完成任务（更为了自己的男人）这孩子也是蛮拼的。

* * *

终于到了通道底部，稍事休息之后日向撬开出口的铁板钻了出去。她运气不错，外面是一个很大的储藏室或者说军械库，堆成山的好东西存放在柜子和箱子里 — 包括两种新武器：一种看起来像某种用弹鼓供弹的双联装大口径机枪，不过重量和一支自动步枪相差无几。这种被称为"短钉枪（Nagelgewehr）"的自动武器发射特殊形状和材料的"短钉"，专门对付那些比人类结实比坦克脆弱的目标。另一种看起来像信号枪，不过使用的是40毫米榴弹，打小房子、打人、打吉普车和卡车神马的都很给力，打坦克就呵呵了。

除了入手两件新玩具，更重要的收获是一张城堡地图。根据地图，这个大致呈U型的军械库外面是主研究室，有一条通路连接着电梯间，而电梯间连接着缆车站，缆车站的另一端就是山脚下的Wulfburg镇。不过在继续前进之前日向还得做一件事情。

"Sunflower呼叫Cattail，Sunflower呼叫Cattail。"日向启动军械库门外，放置在主研究室里面的一张办公桌上面的无线电再次联系朋友们，但是没有回应。镜头转到通讯线路的另一端，盟军和抵抗组织设在沦陷区的一个安全屋，也是之前爱莉所在的位置。原本井井有条的空间现在已是一片狼藉：翻倒的桌椅和书柜、散落一地的文件和丢弃的枪支、还有好几处明火。显然纳粹刚刚洗劫了这个地方，所有人不是被杀就是被抓。

日向放下话筒摘下耳机，脸上的表情显示她大概也明白朋友们处境不妙，看来任务目标除了调查并破坏第三帝国超自然现象研究分院的计划以及寻找并营救自己的男人之外又加上了把朋友们救出来。就在这时远处的主研究室二层的走廊上出现了一个敌兵，端起自动步枪朝着日向扫射。

日向躲到桌子后面。敌兵又扫射了一通，然后发现子弹在这个距离无法穿透无线电装置和无线电装置下面的办公桌。于是他放下枪掏出手榴弹拉掉引线，然而就在挥动右臂扔出去的一瞬间日向突然从桌子后面站起来一枪击中他的肘关节并且因此切断了他的右臂 — 二次元的又一条公理：只要作者点头，主角一定会在敌人拉掉手榴弹的锁栓/引线准备投出的时候将其击毙 — 抑或在其投出手榴弹的瞬间打断做出投掷动作的手臂或者手腕 — 要不就直接开枪打爆手榴弹本身 — 由此既雄辩又事实地证明武器只有被主角或站在主角一边的人使用的时候才能体现出价值。

更多敌人出现在二楼，日向举起榴弹枪，一个大爆炸使这些他们 — 包括整机和零件 — 飞向至少20个不同方向 — 由此既雄辩又事实地证明人多的时候切不可拥挤 — 尤其是使用火药和炸药的武器出现之后。

装上下一发榴弹，日向调转枪口瞄准左边的去往电梯间的通道的门口，把几个在那里挤成一团的敌人炸成肉酱。但是越来越多的敌人蜂拥而至，从二楼的走廊上越过栏杆跳下来或者从一楼的门里冲出来，不顾一切地前赴后继。这些德国兵虽然不缺献身精神，但是这样毫无必要的挂掉绝非英勇无畏的正确表现形式 — 然而他们这么做也是出于无奈 — 做日向的枪下鬼总比因为让她顺利越狱而被军法处置强多了。

日向又开了几枪后撤到军械库里面继续抵抗。这么做为她带来两个战术优势 — 首先这里大量储存的弹药可以随时补给，敌人也不敢把连她带它们付之一炬 — 因为总爆炸当量即使不足以炸塌城堡的一整面外墙也足以炸出个大洞；然后就是这个军械库因为大致呈U型，只有两个出入口，可以作为掩护并且限制一次性展开的敌人个体数量，唯一需要注意的就是有没有敌人从另一个出入口进入并且出现在背后。

很快军械库门口的敌人的尸体 — 基本上没有一具是完整的 — 堆积如山。整个过程中日向一直记着所有被她处决的敌人的序数，当现场的最后一个敌人倒下的时候已经是第8602个 — 她计数并非为了比赛或者物质上的奖励，而是因为觉得自己多杀一个，别人就可以少杀一个。

周围暂时沉寂下来 — 除了日向之外附近短时间内没有活人了。她跨过满地尸体走进连接电梯间的通道。按下呼叫电梯的按钮，貌似只要等着电梯门开启、进入轿厢、再按下缆车站的按钮就行了 — 当然不会这么顺利。另一部电梯发出了到达本层的铃声，从轿厢里走出一个黑色的、两米多高的、看起来像某种高科技风格的中世纪重甲步兵的人形物体。这个被称为"超级士兵（Über-Soldat，英语Super Soldier）"的看起来比施瓦辛格还壮比姚明还高的重型步兵是第三帝国军事技术全面超越同盟国的又一个证明：经过特别的肉体强化手术的生化士兵身穿重型全封闭外骨骼动力装甲作战服，可以在近距离承受至少一枚盟军的反坦克火箭助推榴弹的射击；手持重型六管联装盖特林机枪，发射13×64毫米钢芯机枪弹，曾经在前线创造过单挑一个排的盟军并且胜出的纪录…总地来说就是二战版T-800终结者，如果不是因为造价昂贵而不能大规模投入战斗恐怕盟军会输得更惨。

现在日向必须独自面对这个终结者 — Mini-Boss战：击败超级士兵。

* * *

超级士兵先发制人 — 手上的盖特林机枪的枪管开始旋转并且旋转得越来越快 — 伴随着电动机加速运转的声音。一秒多钟后，当枪管的旋转速度足够快时，射速每分钟3000发的子弹的洪流从枪口喷出。

但是日向并没有位于这些子弹的弹道上，既然这是场正面对抗很难取胜的战斗，那么总有至少一种替代方法，而她恰恰知道方法是什么。

绕着一根直径小一米的石柱，日向和超级士兵开始兜圈子，而且是逆时针方向 — 因为超级士兵的盖特林机枪在右侧，日向巧妙地以逆时针移动使敌人的武器被持续遮挡而无法发挥作用，同时看准机会用步枪射击其没有被挡住的部分 — 武器的价值取决于是否被正确使用，对付这个超级士兵日向只需要一支步枪就够了。

如同被一根又一根标枪投刺在身上，超级士兵肩膀、手臂、腿部以及躯干边缘的装甲一片一片地飞散开去，而它却根本打不着甚至看不见躲在柱子后面的目标，终于在受够了这种折腾之后以倒地+自爆的方式宣布认输。按照二次元公理，特殊的敌人比如Boss和Mini-Boss被打倒之后都会留下点战利品，比如装备或者补给或者两者都有 — 即使其本体已经在惊天地泣鬼神的爆炸中消失了。日向捡起盖特林机枪试了试，又放下了 — 虽然火力强猛又有数量可观的弹药，但是携带这么个又大又沉的武器会明显影响性命攸关的两个属性 — 速度和机动，再加上长时间持续开火的过热问题，只能放弃。二次元公理：主角可以携带大量体积小重量轻的物品无压力，类似机器猫的四次元口袋（虽然不一定也如同四次元口袋那样模拟出宇宙等级的容量），然而携带体积大重量沉的东西 — 即使只有一件并且其体积和重量还不如那些轻小物品的总和 — 则压力山大 — 除非作者点头。

进入电梯轿厢，日向发现所有的楼层选项都必须输入密码才能激活。她用匕首撬开面板，从里面拽出几根不同颜色的电线以特定方式缠绕对接，电梯就启动了 — 二次元公理：只要作者点头，主角可以用最简单的方法破解最复杂的密码问题 — 比如绕过这个问题。

* * *

位于狼石城堡正门内部的大得能媲美一座大城市的中央火车站的缆车站，可以同时双方向运行四条缆车线路。由于日向的越狱，缆车系统的电源已经从控制室被切断以防止她逃出去。而几十个武装到牙齿的敌人 — 包括一般士兵、火龙兵和超级士兵端着十八般兵器以日向乘坐的那部电梯为圆心形成一个半圆形的包围圈，只等着门一开就把所有弹药招呼过去。

"叮"一声电梯门开启，但是里面空空如也。日向当然知道前方已经被设下陷阱，所以在电梯下行途中她用铁水管撬开轿厢天花板的紧急出口爬出去，看准机会转移到竖井内壁的凹槽里面的维修梯，然后顺着梯子移动至离目的地最近的一个维修通道出入口。于是敌人的陷阱就成了马奇诺防线。

维修通道的两边的墙壁上都是平行排列的不同直径的管道，使其看起来比实际更加狭窄，似乎设计者把所有其他的要素都画在图纸上之后才想起这是条"通道"。借着昏暗的照明日向一路向前，来到了一个更加宽敞的空间，这里有巨大的电动机和两个直径起码有三米的缓慢旋转的风扇，看起来是通风系统的一个关键位置，而根据挂在对面墙壁上的结构图，风扇后面的通风管道通向缆车站并且从其控制室上方经过。

缆车站里面困惑于逃犯为何没有如约出现的德军除了留下一小部分看守电梯，其余的散开四处巡逻寻找蛛丝马迹，然而他们还是忽略了头顶上某根宽大的通风管道里面传出的不同寻常的动静。日向从管道的一个维修窗里面钻出来，正好落在缆车控制室的顶上，她用铁水管撬开紧急出口跳进去 — 这么重要的地方现在竟然无人看守 — 二次元公理：只要作者点头，再精明的敌人也会在必要的时候犯傻让主角钻空子。

缩在墙根处躲过一个偶然经过窗外的超级士兵并等待其走得足够远之后，日向启动了主控制台上的开关，恢复了缆车系统的电源。如梦初醒的德军立即一边开火一边朝着日向的位置狂奔，但是已经太迟了。日向以最快速度冲进距离自己最近的一个有双层巴士那么大的缆车轿厢，放低身体躲避可能穿透轿厢外壳的子弹。

就在缆车轿厢缓缓从狼石城堡张开的大嘴里移动出去的时候，跑在最前面的敌兵到达了控制室，然后发现那个逃犯已经先天下之忧而忧地切断了总控制台的连接线，使电源无法从这里关闭。无计可施，他们只能看着渐行渐远的轿厢大眼瞪小眼。

* * *

缆车下行进入白雪皑皑的山谷，这是对"山舞银蛇原驰蜡象"的最直观的写照，创作出此名句的那位伟人如果能看到此情此景不知是否会产生不一样的灵感。突然随着一阵震动缆车停止了前进，原来虽然狼石城堡里面的敌人阻止不了日向逃跑，但是这并不代表外面的敌人也束手无策。设置在缆车运行路线的中继塔上的控制室收到通知切断了电源，使日向上不着天下不着地，悬在数十米的空中。然而俗话有云"问题和解决问题的方法是同时出现的" — 尤其是对于被特殊照顾的主角而言。日向立即发现那个中继塔的旁边就停着另一部轿厢 — 而且和自己所在的轿厢悬挂在同一根钢缆下面。于是她从二层天花板的紧急出口爬到轿厢顶上，用铁水管架住钢缆滑了下去 — 当然没有忘记在这么做之前先用枪把目标轿厢的窗户玻璃打碎 — 被割伤可不在计划中。

借助重力加速度日向在冲进目标轿厢的正对自己的窗户的瞬间具备足够的动能把里面那个运气差得足以将自己置于她的运动轨迹前方的士兵踢出对面的窗户 — 虽然山谷底部是一条河，但是由于以非正确姿势入水，那个倒霉蛋没有幸存的可能。下一瞬间她举起短钉枪朝着中继塔的控制室的窗户连开数枪，把里面的人打得支离破碎。

现在的要做的是去控制室重新启动电源。日向走出轿厢的出入口，踏上建造在中继塔外围的露天走廊。前面的拐角处跳出一个士兵，马上就被短钉枪打飞出去然后下坠几十米掉进河里，紧接着出现的火龙兵也遭受了同样的命运。肃清了中继塔里面剩下的一两个散兵游勇之后日向占领了控制室，启动电源，返回轿厢。

缆车继续下行。左边出现了一部上行轿厢，里面有士兵朝日向开火。双方对射了一小会儿，但是在非水平移动时射击同样非水平移动的目标颇有难度，持续时间几十秒的交火的结果是敌人非死即伤而不是团灭，虽然对于日向来说成绩也不是很差就是了。

喷气式发动机的声音，然而伴随着这声音一起出现的不是飞机，而是数个穿着附带特别设计的喷气飞行背包的轻型外骨骼动力装甲作战服、双手各持一部四联装轻型火箭助推榴弹发射器的敌人。这些被称为"鸟人（Vogelmann，英语Bird Man）"的作战单位是第三帝国的试验性兵种，能够比较迅速灵活地在一定高度尤其是低空行动同时用火箭助推榴弹轰炸无装甲和轻装甲目标。不过他们这次的目标不是日向所在的缆车轿厢，而是轿厢和钢缆连接处的滑轮和固定装置。

一连串爆炸，轿厢开始危险地倾斜，角度越来越大。日向放低身体，用铁水管扎进地板使自己不会过早地掉下去。金属疲劳并且发生扭曲断裂的声音，轿厢已经几乎垂直，坚持不了太久了。日向紧贴地板向下移动，到达轿厢指向谷底的那一端的窗口，深吸一口气跳了下去。虽然落下几十米的高度，不过由于以正确姿势入水所以毫发无伤。

日向入水后的第一件事就是迅速游向一边 — 理由很简单 — 悬在头上的那个有双层巴士那么大并且有双层巴士那么重的缆车轿厢终于和钢缆脱节了，直线砸了下来…


	4. Movement Four

_**Movement Four**_

* * *

生活对于日向来说也许并不完美，不过已经装满了蜂蜜和砂糖：生在一个富裕之家，被父母视为掌上明珠，还有一个可爱的妹妹，在学校也被闺蜜们众星捧月。如此优越的设定已经别无他求，然而在神明眼中她身边还缺一个人。

"出来吧，小猫咪。"一个穿着篮球背心和短裤并且用一只手臂夹着篮球的高中生 — 男性 — 站在除了自己以外空无一人的露天篮球场的中央，冲着外面的树丛说道。他每天下午放学后都来这里打篮球，不过最近一段时间他发觉每次打球的时候总有人躲在附近偷窥。本来不想过多地留意，可是该男生自从发觉自己被偷窥之后就无意识地在打球时加入了耍帅的动作 — 不由自主地留意这件事的证明 — 终于他决定会会这个偷窥者。

"喵。"随着柔柔的声音从树干后面探出一颗粉色长发的小脑袋，紧接着走出一个穿着小学生制服的、仿佛摆在高档玩具店的橱窗里展出的名工匠制作的洋娃娃一样精致的身影。

于是当天剩下的篮球时间被改成了聊天时间。男生坐在长椅上，日向坐在长椅的另一边。从对话中可以了解到男生名叫长谷川昴，在附近的高中就读，其父长谷川银河是位有名的地质学家 — 因此他将来准备子承父业钻研地质学；而他最喜欢的运动是篮球，并且已经是小有名气的业余篮球运动员 — 因为其父也是本地的业余篮球运动员的个中高手。日向在偶然从这个几乎没人使用的篮球场旁边经过的时候被昴打篮球的英姿 — 也就是俗话说的运动中的男性散发出的魅力 — 所吸引，经过几天的侦查 — 呃不对！是观察之后她确认昴每天都在一个特定的时间来这里打球 — 正好是自己放学后 — 从此就每天准时赶来偷窥 — 呃不对！是观摩。

那天昴把自己的篮球送给了日向，两人开始了一段禁忌的恋情 — 呃不对！是以朋友未满为开端的关系。

* * *

从第二天开始昴依然每天准时来这里打球，只不过多了个小小的观众兼粉丝，就坐在边线外面的长椅上。当然他没有忘记更频繁地卖萌 — 呃不对！是耍帅，比如花式运球和花式上篮神马的，进球后还用手把前额的头发一拨做个放电的表情，把日向的少女心撩得小鹿乱撞 — 看看她双目大睁+小脸通红+双手捂嘴不让自己发出猫嚎 — 呃不对！是发出萌叫就能得出这招屡试不爽的结论。

在适当的时候日向会走进场地递上水瓶和毛巾，而昴则会笑眼眯眯地摸摸她的头顶 — 日向貌似很享受这个过程。休息时分他们会坐在一起畅谈人生和理想还有其他任何两人都感兴趣的话题，昴还会讲一些以前跟着爸爸的科考队满世界公费旅游 — 呃不对！是去世界各地考察时的遇到的奇闻异事 — 这也是刷妹纸的好感度的一种方法 — 让她觉得你见多识广。当霞光满天的时候他们会一起踏上归途，直到不得不分道扬镳的时候互道再见。

随着时间推移，日向已经不仅仅满足于看着昴打球并且送水送毛巾，她开始学着昴的样子打篮球 — 虽然动作很笨拙就是了。而昴自然而然地当起辅导老师 — 其实教会日向打球并不重要，重要的是利用这个过程更有效率的撩妹 — 呃不对！互相刷好感度，就像夫妻俩一起做饭并非完全是为了做饭而是更多地为了交流感情一样。再接下来，日向开始教昴一些东西 — 使用枪械。按照她的说法："噢 — ！日向会用枪！日向曾经跟着爸爸进山打猎，还打到过鹿和熊！"于是这天她背来一书包枪械零件，蒙着眼睛在一分钟内组装了一挺LK vz. 26轻机枪并且校正了瞄准具 — 幸好没装子弹。昴被吓得 — 呃不对！是被撩得直冒冷汗："谁说爱红妆就不能爱武装来着？！"

天下没有不漏风的墙 — 呃不对！是纸里包不住火 — 更不对！反正就是这个意思。日向每天放学后都去和昴幽会 — 呃不对！是密会 — 更不对！反正就是这个意思。因此她连续婉拒闺蜜们一起出去玩的邀请，自然引起她们的好奇："难道小日向有男人了？"

终于按捺不住害死猫的好奇心，有一天闺蜜们悄悄跟着日向到了篮球场 — 说是悄悄，其实日向早就知道自己被跟踪了，只是暂时不声张而已 — 还是说她早有计划给昴组织后宫？无论如何，那天昴和日向的闺蜜们正式见面，还一起打球聊天，双方彼此的第一印象都很不错。

* * *

"既然已经有男人了就要打扮得更加成熟漂亮，把他迷得神魂颠倒向你求婚。"几周后的周日，日向和昴计划约会 — 呃不对！一起出去玩，闺蜜们得知消息后一起帮她梳洗装扮，意在一举击沉昴。

两人预定见面的地方，昴有些局促不安地等待着："这是我有生以来第一次约会 — 呃不对！和女生一起出去玩！感觉有点小紧张…话说她会穿什么样的衣服出现呢？"他脑洞 — 呃不对！是脑补了十几种日向可能选择的服装搭配，最后的结论是自己有高达八成的可能性被萌死："我真应该带一瓶硝化甘油…也许还应该戴上炼钢用护目镜。"

"哥哥！这边，这边！"随着甜度起码三个加号的声音日向出现了，挥手招呼昴。昴瞬间单膝跪地，一只手捂住胸口另一只手撑着地面，看来是快被萌死了 — 当然不会，如果他挂了日向岂不是要守寡？

日向轻快地跑到昴面前："哥哥，日向今天好看吗？"她的服装的主体部分是装饰着缎带、褶边、花纹等附件的薰衣草色和白色相间的齐膝公主裙，搭配白色的连裤袜、粉色的附带蝴蝶结的低跟鞋和漂亮的阳伞，加上白皮肤、大眼睛和末端微卷的粉色的及膝长发，真的成了从童话书里面走出来的公主。如果不是那时候摄影技术和装备还很落后而且也没有电脑和互联网，估计会有很多人拿着相机和手机拍照并发到社交媒体。

昴站起来："'好看'是个严重打了折扣的形容词。我必须查阅国语大辞典才能找到足以称赞小日向的词语。"

两人肩并肩地出发 — 当然这只是个比喻，因为日向的体格比昴小好多好多，自然在身高方面不可能达到肩并肩的程度。日向一脸幸福，昴的表情则是混合了自豪和无奈还有些僵硬，仿佛自己中了一千万克朗的大奖并且正从领奖处归来还被围观 — 他从来没有感觉到如此优越。

第一站是国立博物馆 — 在昴的影响下日向也对地质学产生了兴趣，所以陈列着无数岩石、矿物、宝石、化石等分类的地质遗迹的全国首屈一指的博物馆自然是首选。下午两人去了国家歌剧院欣赏莫扎特的歌剧《魔笛》 — 他们之间的又一个共同爱好。当昴和日向在傍晚一起站在位于一座山上的花园里面、能够俯瞰城市以及穿城而过的大河的始建于1891年的瞭望塔上的时候，他决定向她表白 — 昴已经准备了好几天，为了组织措辞还参考了不少爱情方面的文学和理论书籍 — 他其实不擅长表达自己，虽然撩妹不在话下，然而表白和撩妹是性质完全不同的两个课题。

昴面对日向单膝跪地，开始背诵自己已经打了好几天草稿的台词："…你的笑容是如此安详恬静，透着那份天真无邪，如同早春的阳光一样清凉而温暖，刹那间淹没了世间的嘈杂…"然而话还没说完一半他就惊愕得眼睛瞪得眼珠都要夺眶而出 — 面前的小美人上前一步，带起一阵香气，把双手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上。还没等昴反应过来，日向漂亮的脸蛋就凑到最近处，樱桃小口吻上他的嘴唇。

日向闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛铺在上面。而昴已经懵了，只能被动地接受着心上人的吻，任凭温暖绵软的触感在嘴唇上持续。甘甜的味道在唇舌间扩散，整个人都被女孩子身体的温香包围。

"不可以，不可以抢走日向的表白。"日向吻完了之后直直地看着昴的眼睛说："是日向先喜欢上哥哥的，所以应该由日向先向哥哥表白才对！"

从那一刻开始两人的关系发生了根本性、原则性的变化。当天晚上昴带日向回自己家见父母，结果家里高兴得跟提前过圣诞节似的。妈妈长谷川七夕一边抹眼泪一边感叹："孩子他爸！咱们这么快就要抱上孙子孙女了！"爸爸长谷川银河则拍着昴的肩膀竖大拇指："傻小子有一套！竟然交到这么漂亮懂事的女朋友！为父很骄傲！"于是昴的父母即刻给儿子的婚事开绿灯 — 当然还得等日向到法定结婚年龄才能走法律程序并且举办仪式。夜里两人睡到了同一张床上，而且是同一张被子里。日向一脸幸福地紧紧贴在昴的胸膛的一侧，一只手轻轻搭另一侧，真的像黏人的小猫咪。昴则一只胳膊揽过日向的香肩，抚摸着她的秀发 — 别误会，他们之间没发生"那种事"。

接下来就是蜜里调油的日子。日向专门去学习厨艺和裁缝，为了证明自己有资格嫁给昴；而昴则去学习乐器和武术，以证明自己有资格迎娶日向。两人也有了更多独处的时间，昴会在这种时候亲热地称呼日向"小猫咪（ニャーちゃん）"或者"小粉红（ピンクちゃん）"。两人独处的最常见的表现形式就是一起在昴家里开学习会 — 或者说昴给日向辅导功课 — 因为日向已经决定将来也攻读地质学，然而地质学对于理科的知识能力水平要求很高，所以必须提前开始准备。每当日向和昴一起学习的时候作为家庭主妇的七夕就会借故离开，留下他们孤男寡女共处一室，至于银河则因为总是带着科考队四处跑倒也不会当电灯泡。

既然是孤男寡女，擦枪走火 — 呃不对！是干柴遇烈火 — 更不对！反正就是这个意思 — 是免不了的。对于昴和日向来说基础级的亲昵举动包括拉拉小手搂搂软肩，偶尔吻一下；更高一级的包括为妻梳头和为夫膝枕；再往上一级就是…

* * *

昴正在一张裁剪得方方正正的书写用纸上画勾，日向坐在一边看着，俏脸微红，表情半是期待半是得意。

"全对！"面露喜色的昴画上最后一个勾："保持这样，再过不久就能跳级直接上高中了。"

"哈哈，当然了，哥哥。"日向脸上现在全是得意。

"之前的厨艺比赛以绝对优势夺冠，裁缝也是能得奖的水平。真是太厉害了，不愧是我的粉红猫公主！我以你为荣！"昴把手放在日向头顶上抚摸着。

"呵呵，哥哥请再多夸奖日向一点，再多夸奖一点。"日向得意得不能再得意地挺起胸 — 她娇小归娇小，该有的地方一样都没少 — 尤其是胸部，不仅远在（同龄人）平均水平之上，还因为玲珑的体格被反衬得更加醒目。

既然是"夸奖"，自然不能只"夸"不"奖"。昴很清楚日向最喜欢的奖励是什么，而且对他来说这种奖励无论给多少都乐意之至。

"唔…嗯嗯…"昴把日向揽入怀中，两人的嘴唇重合在一起。几秒钟后他们分开，注视着对方的眼睛。虽然没有任何言语，不过昴能从日向粉紫色的双瞳读到强烈的"あなたが欲しい"的信号。

于是两人继续亲吻对方，在这个过程中日向被昴轻轻推倒在床上。现在她的姿势是仰躺，粉色的长发披散着，漂亮的脸蛋泛起玫瑰色的红晕，嘴角稍稍上扬，眼睛闪烁着流水一样的光芒，胸脯随着呼吸略显急促地起伏并且微微颤动，真是既楚楚可怜又魅惑动人，形容成圣坛上等待献祭的羔羊或者银盘子里即将被品尝的美食也不为过。

日向："哥哥的表情…好像盯上了小红帽的大灰狼。"

昴："真的吗？我可是很温柔的。"说着就弯下腰接着亲她。

"唔…呼喵…哥哥的吻…确实一直都很温柔…"

"不过今天我作为一个整体可能没那么温柔。"昴露出一丝坏笑。

"哎？"日向睁大眼睛，就在这时她的樱口又一次被昴封住。"嗯嗯…哈啊啊…"日向身体猛地一震，因为昴的手隔着公主裙的上装抚摸上她的胸脯。

"小猫咪的胸部…变大了呢。有E了吧？"虽然隔着衣服，昴似乎仍然能摸得出大小。

"哥哥能感觉到？日向也觉得最近衣服的胸前的部分有些紧了。"

"我可是这方面的专家。"这次轮到昴得意了。

"エッチなお兄ちゃん。"日向嘴上这么说，表情却是满满的宠溺。

昴的指尖轻轻地在日向胸前的两只高耸处的顶端绕着圈，故意避开本来就很尖耸，现在已经更加变硬竖起的中心，而仅仅是沿着略显鼓凸的周围运动。"啊…嗯嗯…哥哥，意外的S的说。"日向感觉到昴的指尖触碰的位置仿佛发出某种微弱的电流，不仅仅是胸部，全身都麻酥酥的。

"抱歉，小猫咪实在太可爱，忍不住就…"

"不过日向很高兴，因为能和哥哥在一起，被哥哥渴求着。所以今天就特别优待，允许哥哥S一回吧。"

"我感激不尽地接受恩赐。"昴说着再一次亲吻日向，这次比之前持续的时间更长，分开时彼此的嘴唇之间连了一条银色的丝线。昴继续轻轻啄着日向的嘴唇、脸颊以及下颌，感受和呼吸着她的体温和体香以及秀发的幽香，两只手慢慢解开上衣。而日向的双手则配合昴的动作，帮助他宽衣解带。

"好漂亮啊，小猫咪的身体。"虽然不是第一次看见，可是当这娇小的、华奢的、高级艺术品一般精致的雪白身躯 — 的上半部分袒露在眼前的时候昴还是有些愕然。他的公主已经不再是个小孩子了，不过仍然尚未完全成人，虽然正在逐渐具有少女的外形，可是还带着一种早熟的、发育过快的、几乎已经完全成熟的女童的神气。

"日向对自己可是很自信的。不过哥哥只是看着吗？这样的机会不多的。"日向既娇羞又有些挑逗。

"耐心，绝地武士，耐心。"昴说道，既是对日向又是对自己。"啊，喵啊啊，呼喵。"日向颤抖着，本来已经火热的身体现在内部仿佛有火炭在燃烧 — 因为昴在吻着她圆柔的香肩、精巧的锁骨和光滑的脖颈，然后准备享用主菜之一 — 胸部。日向的胸前没有胸罩，昴对于这一点是绝对不会抗议的。

"啊！啊嗯！"日向娇躯猛地一震，造成她反应如此激烈的原因是昴把脸埋进两只丰满坚挺的，山丘一样高高隆起的乳房之间深邃的沟壑摩擦着，还一边亲吻一边呼吸着双乳特有的奶腻香甜，并且感觉着少女的心脏的微弱搏动。

"呜喵、嗯、啊、啊啊啊…哥哥…真的很喜欢胸部呢。"

"男人都喜欢胸部吧？"由于口鼻都在乳沟里，昴的声音有些模糊。

"哥哥是特别喜欢胸部的类型。"

"…完全正确。这样美好的形状和颜色、这种温暖、这种香味、这种光滑和细腻、还有这种好像一施加压力里面的内容就会被挤出来可是真的压下去却被反弹开的感觉都使我欲罢不能。"

"就算是称赞，可是哥哥也别、别描述得这么详细嘛…喵啊！"昴含住日向雪白的双丘中左边的那只的顶端，用自己能做到的最温柔的力度吮吸淡红色的樱桃般的乳头，口中瞬间充满一种之前从没感受过的浓厚而细腻的甘甜。

"嗯、嗯嗯嗯…哈啊…哥哥…"日向呻吟着，身体不住地颤抖："…哥哥…好像婴儿一样…好痒喔。"

"她这里比我想像的还要敏感。"昴轮流吮吸日向的左右乳丘顶端的樱桃，给予它们相等的刺激。"嗯、呼喵…嗯啊啊…哥哥…就算这样吸…也不会…有乳汁出来的。啊呜！"日向抱住昴的头，抚摸着他的头发："…哥哥…这么想对胸部撒娇吗？"

昴暂停攻势，既邪恶又温柔地看着日向："只对小猫咪的胸部撒娇。"

带着与年龄不相称的成熟魅惑的微笑，日向轻抚昴的脸颊："拿哥哥没办法，那就随哥哥喜欢的来吧。"其实就算不说昴也知道她是这么想的。

昴："既然如此小猫咪要做好生理和心理的双重准备，因为可能会很激烈。"说着就再次伸手抚摸上日向的胸脯，他的手掌已经算很大的了，然而伸展到极限还是无法完全覆盖住双丘的表面。

"啊嗯！哥哥…这太突然了…"

"小猫咪已经允许随我喜欢的来了嘛。刚刚也说了特许我今天S一回。"

"可是…可是…日向还是觉得太突然了。"

"之前那么魅惑，现在的反应又这么清纯，小猫咪更令我欲火难耐了。"

"就像王水一样？"

"绝妙的比喻，不愧是我的粉红猫公主。"昴的双手加大了一点力度，手掌和手指稍稍陷进双丘的表面，立即感觉到反抗似的弹力。而日向感觉到乳房内部传来轻微的痛楚，但是瞬间消失，只剩下强烈的快感以烈火燎原之势扩散到全身。

"好棒的触感！"昴的手指仿佛弹钢琴一样轮流发力，雪白鼓胀的乳肉在手掌中和指缝中蠕动着。"嗯、呼啊啊啊…呼喵、喵啊啊…"日向随着昴的动作不停地呻吟颤抖，乳头已经变得像石头一样硬并且足有半寸长，周围同样是淡红色的晕圈也更加鼓凸。突然她的身体又猛地一震："喵呜！"造成这一反应的直接原因是昴毫无预兆地双手同时相向用力，将双乳的顶端并在一起，吻了一下就张口噙住。

"哥哥不行！两边一起…不行！喵啊啊！"

"如果只临幸一边，被冷落的另一边不就太可怜了？"

"哥哥…啊啊！虽然没错…可是这样的话…日向…日向要坏掉啦！"昴一边同时吮吸两边的乳头一边用舌头拨弄和舔舐，仿佛它们是游戏手柄的小摇杆一样，甚至还用牙齿温柔地轻咬这两颗饱满甜美的樱桃并且用舌头将其朝乳晕里面也就是乳房内部推挤。日向全身痉挛同时越绷越紧，仿佛在积蓄最后的力量。

"嗯、啊、啊、啊啊啊啊 — ！"终于日向的身体如同绷断的皮筋一样在一阵抽搐后瘫软下来，上气不接下气地大口喘息，满脸通红美目半睁，几十秒后才逐渐缓过劲："日向…刚刚脑子里好奇怪…全身都不受控制了…"

昴小心地爱抚着日向，帮助她平静下来："小猫咪也许想说'就像非洲草原从旱季过渡到雨季的雷暴'。"日向微微点头："是这种感觉，以前从没有过。啊嗯！"她的身体又绷紧了，原来昴的手指像蛇一样轻轻滑过纤弱平坦得简直用双手就能抓住的腰腹。日向自己虽然不怕蛇，但是现在她理解了为何有人会对蛇产生恐惧感。

"啾…唔啾…"为了使她放松，昴连续地以恰当的力度亲吻日向，从嘴唇到下颌，再到脖颈、香肩和丰胸，接着是白皙紧致的纤腰的肌肤和可爱的小肚脐。事实证明这种做法确实收到了预期的效果，等日向反应过来的时候公主裙的裙摆已经被昴褪下来了。

"呀…哥哥，别…"日向的下半身裹在白色连裤袜里面，臀部和修长的双腿虽然总体上仍然保持着幼女的形态，但是已经明显地开始拥有少女的曲线，白色的纺织物里还隐约可见十个玲珑可爱的脚趾以及白色的带花纹的胖次，按照昴的话说这些都属于"清纯与魅惑的完美结合"。

"嗯…嗯嗯…嗯啊啊啊…"除了胸部以外，腿脚也是日向身体最敏感的部位之一，在她的阵阵呻吟和颤抖中，昴用双手和唇舌享受着日向的美腿和裹在美腿外面的白色连裤袜的独特质地和触感，由此产生的麻痒和温润的感觉向着全身扩散，沾上唾液而增加了透明度的白色纤维的面积越来越大。当昴隔着连裤袜和胖次舔到双腿之间的女孩子最重要的位置时，日向第二次达到高潮。

仿佛柔弱的小猫咪一样，日向在昴的臂弯里蜷缩成一团，一只手和他的手五指交叉握在一起。"哥哥，别的地方也有人在做日向和哥哥刚才做过的事情吗？"她问。

"肯定有而且数量绝对不少，否则我们将来要建设的只是个地狱。"他答。两人相视而笑。

他们每次都是点到即止，至于"那种事"则约好必须在结婚后或者双方都认为最合适并且都确定各自已经做好准备的时候才能做。况且也不能一到独处的时候就肌肤之亲，些许变化也是合理而必需的。

"一定很好玩。"昴和日向分别把床垫卷成圆柱体，竖起来抱着。"注意重心，别摔倒。"由于床垫的尺寸和重量，他们都东倒西歪，不过仍然竭力保持住平衡。

"这是新式运动 — 床垫击剑，第一回合开始！"昴和日向抱着巨大沉重的床垫卷面对面站好 — 当然他们并非真正"面对面"，因为床垫卷把身体完全挡住了。

"On guard!"两人同时向对方冲去，日向敏捷地一闪身，昴刹不住车向前摔倒。日向用床垫卷锤昴的后背 — 一点也不疼。昴再发动反击把日向推倒 — 呃不对！是打倒 — 更不对！反正就是这个意思。

半小时后两人都玩得大汗淋漓精疲力竭，按照二次元公理接下来他们会一起入浴并且通过相互擦背等方法给对方大量刷好感度，然后就是一起下厨并且共进晚餐将好感度一路刷到底（顶） — 昴和日向看起来都十分享受这样的设定。

* * *

如果不是因为一次突发性的历史事件，两人就会这样按照这种"从朋友未满到恋人以上"的路线发展。由此既雄辩又事实地证明当神明似乎对你特别优待的时候最好提高警惕，因为捧得越高摔得越狠。

在俯瞰城市的山坡上，日向横坐在一棵大树下，昴仰躺着，把后脑勺枕在日向的裙摆上 — 他最喜欢的位置 — 既能隔着裙子享受日向的大腿和连裤袜的触感又能近距离从下往上欣赏她的胸部 — 更不用提她的体温和香气。昴甚至认为日向故意选择了胸前和腰腹的部分收得比较紧的服装。日向右手和昴的右手五指交握，左手轻轻抚摸着他的头发，而昴的左手也小心地梳理着日向绢丝般的秀发。两人之间不需要任何言语，只是深情地注视着对方 — 他们可以这样呆上几个小时。

突然传来不祥的战鼓的轰鸣，紧接着远方的地平线上涌起黑色的云团，俨然是某个童话故事里面的大魔王现身的前奏。昴把日向护在身后，两人一起看着一支黑色的军队自黑云里出现 — 显然不是来进行友好访问的。

几乎是在一夜之间这座城市里挂满了白旗。学校教授的语言变成了侵略者的母语，街上的警察也被外国宪兵顶替。汽油和其他所谓的"战略物资"被征收，市民们只能按配额领取极少量维持生活所需。虽然是20世纪，但是生活水平却倒退回使用马车的时代。起先一些人偷偷用收音机接收地下抵抗组织的广播，但是很快这黑暗中唯一的光明也熄灭了，也许是因为占领军捣毁了他们的秘密电台。日向的父母不愿意在沦陷区生活更不愿意为侵略者工作，遂决定举家迁往大海的另一边 — 在敌人封锁边境之前。日向希望昴和昴的父母也跟着自己家一起走，然而作为有名的地质学家，银河早已被占领军当局密切关注，不可能被放行；既然丈夫走不了，七夕自然也不会走；而既然父母不能离开，昴当然也决定留下，并且计划加入抵抗组织。道别的时候昴和日向除了拥吻还交换了订婚戒指，之后的几年间两人一直保持着互通书信，直到昴在一次执行任务时失踪并且被认为是被敌人逮捕 — 日向因此也做出了一个决定。

* * *

一队全副武装的士兵正在一座看起来已经被废弃多时的小镇里穿街过巷，平端着武器并且手指放在扳机上，随时准备先开枪后问口令。他们到达一处不足一米宽的两栋建筑物之间的小巷，被迫排成一纵列。然后在小巷尽头的路口，处在最后位置的那个士兵在前面的同伴都消失在拐角的另一边之后被从天而降的袭击者用匕首切开颈动脉。

剩下的士兵很快察觉本应该在队尾的同伴失踪，于是按照原路返回并且发现了他面朝下躺着，枪和后备弹药都被没收了。他们上前把尸体翻过来查看，发现这个倒霉的队友双手各攒着一颗手榴弹 — 锁栓拔掉了但是保险杆还被握着，而在尸体被翻动的一瞬间手榴弹从手中滑落 — 保险杆松开。之后发生的事情你懂的。

减员已经超过一半，然而这支战术小队不但抓不到这个来无影去无踪的袭击者，甚至连体格和相貌都不曾目视确认，真令人恼火。

一栋老旧的建筑物内，剩下的四个士兵听见一扇门里面传来声音，他们迅速做出反应 — 踹开门冲进去 — 没有人 — 看起来是这样的。紧接着躲在天花板底下的袭击者突然倒吊着放下身体，用缴获的冲锋枪朝着最后四个士兵身上倾泻了一梭子子弹。

"温特斯少校，你的小队全灭了！"一个隐蔽的扬声器说道。刚刚还躺在地上的尸体们都爬了起来，拍掉身上的尘土。而那个袭击者一翻身跳下来，是日向。原来这里是盟军秘密行动办公室（Office of Secret Actions，OSA）的一处训练场。

"这个毛遂自荐的小新兵不简单。只被配发一把手枪和一支匕首，没有后备弹药，却在十分钟内全歼一支12人的战术小队并且全身而退。"在观察室里面一个肩章上有三颗星的军官说。"…袴田日向…父母经营贵重金属和宝石进出口…有一个小一岁的妹妹叫袴田花月…全家为了逃避纳粹德国而迁移至本国…"他翻看文件夹里的纸张。

一个西装革履戴眼镜的中年男人俯瞰窗外，若有所思地点头："派她出一次任务，看看实战能力。"

"我正好有一个任务，潜入沦陷区和地下抵抗组织合作的。"军官开始在另一个文件夹里的表格上填字。

* * *

在日向入水 — 也是缆车轿厢落水的位置，一架直升机悬停在几米高处，用探照灯照射水下。"找到尸体了吗？"机舱里的人探出头询问浮上水面的潜水员。

"目前没有。正在进一步搜索周围。"

"那她就是还活着。通知狼石城堡和Wulfburg镇！"

Wulfburg镇的全部人口早已被迁移，取而代之的是数以百计的军事人员。一家被征用为指挥部的两层楼的小客栈的二楼，一名小个子德意志国防军军官正在和副官信步于阳台走廊。这时从后面的门里跑出一名士兵，立正敬礼并且递上一纸文书："长官，狼石城堡的急电！"

这个名叫四谷奈那（四ッ谷奈那）的中校军官迅速扫了一眼纸上的内容："命令所有国防军人员加强戒备！盟军特务已经潜入本地区！"士兵又立正敬礼然后跑去传令。

"长官，我们不通知超自然现象研究分院吗？"副官问道。

四谷奈那："我不想让他们的工作受到任何干扰 — 无论来自敌人还是自己人。我现在回房间，如果有任何问题立即通知我。"副官得令。

小客栈的地窖的最深处的一角，隐约地传来不同寻常的声音 — 有人在敲打地窖的由砖石堆彻的外墙。很快第一块砖石脱落，紧接着第二块起义、第三块投降…

日向自外墙上新出现的洞里现身。原来整个地区遍布着四通八达的天然岩洞隧道网络，其中一条的终点正好位于小客栈底下而另一端则就在日向入水的位置附近的水面下。跳进水里后她迅速向一边游以避免被坠落的轿厢压进水底，于是发现了洞口，本来想进去躲避敌人的搜寻并且稍事休息，结果顺着隧道就摸到了Wulfburg镇，还是敌人的指挥部的地窖。

Cosplay成勤务兵的日向从地窖的出口上楼梯，进入地上一层的厨房 — 显然地窖里面除了储备食材之外还有存放了多余的制服 — 虽然没有合身的，不过她利用自己的裁缝技能迅速将选中的那一套裁剪至符合自己的体格 — 由此既雄辩又事实地证明任何技能都是正资产。

已近晚饭时间，小客栈的厨房里都是炊事班的人在紧张忙碌，他们太专注于自己的工作以至于都没有抬头看一眼日向 — 即使看了也不一定能察觉到她不是自己人 — 因为这么多德意志国防军人士驻扎在这里，一两个生面孔也不奇怪。很快日向被吩咐送晚饭到四谷奈那的房间 — 虽然她不知道在哪不过很容易找到 — 就是门口有卫兵的那个。

看门的卫兵打开门让端着一托盘食物和饮料的日向进入，在她身后关门。远处的书桌前面四谷奈那正在阅读文件，背对着日向。她头也不回就命令日向把托盘放在餐桌上。

几秒钟后四谷奈那脸上凝固了一个困惑的、惊愕的表情，因为一根尖锐的铁质水管从她的胸椎的一侧插入并且从胸骨的一侧穿出。日向再把水管一拧，四谷奈那的胸腔里面从此就没有心脏这个编制了。

把尸体藏进衣橱，日向开始查看桌上的文件。原来Wulfburg镇自古以来就被认为埋藏着神圣罗马帝国皇帝奥托一世及其父东法兰克王国国王捕鸟者亨利一世的被诅咒的宝藏，而帝国科学院超自然现象研究分院正在该镇的一处古迹 — 被当地居民称为"被亵渎的教堂"进行挖掘，因为根据研究埋藏宝藏的地下密室 — 也就是之前提到的"国王的密室" — 的入口就在其下方。至于宝藏的内容无人知晓，但是根据传说奥托一世和亨利一世都醉心于黑魔法和邪恶的巫术甚至还召唤出大批来自阴曹地府的不死族士兵，这大概是纳粹为何会这么感兴趣的原因。

收好文件和地图，日向装作送完晚饭并且端着空托盘离开的样子离开房间扬长而去。

就在日向离开小客栈之后没过几分钟就又有士兵来送电报。在敲了数次门都不见回应的情况下，察觉到不对头的士兵和卫兵开门进入，并且发现从衣橱的门缝里有某种红色的液体正在扩散出来。

打开衣橱，他们看到了前胸和后背各戳了一个大洞的四谷奈那。然后两人就冲出房间狂奔而去，一路大喊"alarm（德语：警报）"。

* * *

夜幕正在笼罩住这个迷宫一般的Wulfburg镇，道路两边的街灯辐射出不甚明亮的光辉，形成一个个在小范围内驱散黑暗的光晕。老实说如果没有地图的指引，一个外来者在这里转悠一星期都找不着路也不是不可能，更别提在夜间，极低的照明度使寻找路标和参照物变得更加困难。

月亮和星星挂在空中，地上除了偶尔出现的巡逻兵以外没有其他人，左右的建筑物里面那些透出灯光的窗户也在隐约传出声音 — 一半是德语新闻广播，内容无非是"第三帝国就是好来就是好来就是好"；另一半则是古典音乐，主要是巴赫、贝多芬、莫扎特、勃拉姆斯、施特劳斯家族等德语区的作曲家的名作。说实在的，如果不是因为这里是纳粹控制区，此情此景还蛮寂静温馨的。

但是这片出现在错误的时间和地点的温馨的静寂很快就被打破了。四谷奈那的副官正带着十几个全副武装的德意志国防军士兵从远处沿路跑来，用手电筒扫着面前和两边几米远的地面，试图找出那个刺杀了他们的指挥官的盟军特务留下的蛛丝马迹。而被脚步声和手电筒光惊动的、驻扎在道路两边的建筑物里面的官兵们也纷纷开门跑出来加入队伍。

尽管这些德军的工作态度无可指责，然而他们还是错过了近在咫尺的日向 — 就在沿路前进并且向右转过一个90度的弯的时候，正对着他们来时的方向的三层小楼的顶层的窗户里。如果把时间回拨几分钟，听到从后面迅速接近杂乱匆忙的脚步声并且回头看见手电筒光的日向顺着外墙上的排水管爬到了那栋楼的三层，用飞刀击杀里面的狙击手，然后就藏在那个小房间里面。等德军走远了，她再出窗顺着管道爬到楼顶 — 看来在地上走还是不安全，飞檐走壁是更好的选择。

除了更加隐蔽，在高处还带来另一个优势 — 那就是不需要地图也能知道该往哪走 — 就是远处的那片亮光 — 帝国科学院超自然现象研究分院的营地。

日向悄悄从房顶下到一个几米高的小阳台，再下到地面 — 当然她没有忘记事先以扭断脖子的方式解决掉站在阳台上的狙击手。她现在位于一个近似长方形的小院子里面，而这个院子位于Wulfburg镇外围 — 已经非常接近"被亵渎的教堂" — 只要穿过那个狭窄的门洞。门洞里两个巡逻兵正走过来，不到一秒就被日向用安装消声器的手枪击毙。

门洞的另一端的外面是一个更大的长方形的院子，中间有种植着乔木和灌木的花坛，花坛后面就是Wulfburg镇的一段外墙，上面有个很小的才通人的铁门。打开铁门，日向实际上就已经离开了Wulfburg镇，而出现在面前的是几十米开外的一片党卫军搭建的简易营房，还停着一些重型军用卡车，探照灯和泛光灯把这里照得如同正午一样亮，可以看见坐落于营房前面的作为营地入口的安全检查站以及远处几乎和黑夜的背景融为一体的高大的教堂 — "被亵渎的教堂" — 宗教场所的选址是有规矩的，一般来说是为了就近纪念重大历史事件、供奉附近的神迹或者镇压邪恶之物 — 显然这座始建于近千年之前并且已经被废弃数百年之久的教堂是为了最后一个目的。

躲在一个一米高两米宽半米厚的强化混凝土路障后面，日向举起闪雷步枪，透过镜筒观察。如果此时有一名副射手一定会发现她瞄准的时候两只眼睛都睁着，而不像许多人那样眯起一只 — 当年跟爸爸进山打猎的时候日向就被教导一定要使用双眼，一只看瞄准具另一只负责观察周围 — 因为森林为各种动物提供了非常好的遮挡，所以必须随时保持对附近情况的掌握，否则突然窜出来一只上好的猎物或者出现危险就根本来不及调转枪口。

镜筒里都是负片一样的稍带绿色的影像，不过还是能分辨出建筑物、人员以及车辆的轮廓。闪雷步枪的镜筒提供基础的红外夜视功能，是德军从缴获的盟军M1S Snooper夜视狙击步枪逆向工程而来并且做出了相当的改进，显示出来的影像更加清晰便于识别。

确认了射界内所有敌兵的位置和运动方向之后，日向瞄准一盏探照灯扣动扳机。

探照灯爆炸了，飞散的玻璃碴不会对站在旁边的被轻型外骨骼动力装甲作战服保护的党卫军士兵造成实际的伤害，但是突然消失的照明使他们硬直了两秒钟 — 足够日向拉枪栓退弹壳，再次瞄准射击 — 目标是头盔 — 在这个距离上头盔提供给脑袋的保护对于闪雷步枪来说和一顶纸糊的帽子无甚区别。

党卫军的效率体现在弥补突然袭击造成的损失中。他们迅速判明子弹来袭的方向并且发起反击 — 使用的是一种被称作"Scharfschütze（德语：神枪手）"的半自动步枪。这种作为党卫军的制式步枪之一的武器的精度和杀伤力较德意志国防军的闪雷步枪差上不少，虽然射速有效弥补了这些缺点，然而"有效"并不等于"完全"，就像现代医学能有效治愈病患却不能包治百病 — 由于威力不够，子弹只能在路障表面砸出一个坑，根本无法伤到日向 — 即使具有足够的力量穿透路障，日向也早已转移至下一个射击位置 — 在这种情况下开一枪 — 最多两枪就得换一个地方，否则下一发子弹就会落在自己身上。

党卫军还祭出了另一种标配武器 — StG 60。以当时的标准看该自动步枪的设计可谓相当超前 — 长得像汉克寇奇G3和赫尔斯塔尔FAL的混血，更不用提附带左轮式40毫米榴弹发射器专门负责搞爆破或者把目标从掩体后面赶出来。然而和Scharfschütze半自动步枪一样StG 60的硬伤是精度和杀伤力的缺失 — 尤其是在长距离上，榴弹发射器虽然好使，但是日向偏偏具备敏锐的听觉能够从榴弹的呼啸声准确预判弹着点并及时转移，甚至能反推出发射榴弹的敌兵的方向。

这场遭遇战的天平迅速朝着日向倾斜，在她精准的枪法下党卫军士兵的头部和胸部接连爆裂 — 还有探照灯。可以看出日向的策略：击毁探照灯但是保留泛光灯，避免强光干扰自己的视线同时保证足够的照明以供瞄准。在场的最后一个敌兵躲在安全检查站的岗亭里面，把枪举过头顶从窗户里胡乱扫射企图在心理上得到些安慰 — 这么一来反而暴露了自己的位置 — 被日向一枪穿透墙壁击毙。

得分统计：日向32，党卫军0。

* * *

拿着铁水管，日向从岗亭的窗户向里面尽可能把身体探得远些并且把手臂尽可能伸长 — 直到能触及打开供人员车辆出入的钢铁闸门的按钮。开闸的一瞬间，两个警卫机器人分别从停放在营区里面的两辆卡车上站起来，意图很明显 — 日向必须以打败它们的方式证明自己具有继续前进的资格。

警卫机器人们走下卡车，抬起机械臂，30毫米口径自动火炮的弹药的暴雨即将扑面而来。然而日向已经完成了举枪瞄准的动作，一颗子弹击碎一个机器人头部正面的中间的像终结者一样发出红光的眼睛 — 看来那里是弱点，因为直接后果就是中枪的机器人仿佛痴呆了一样立定不动成了一座工业风格的雕像，并且发出仿佛引擎熄火的声音 — 其实日向并不知道眼睛是弱点，只是因为那里好瞄准又不像其他部位有装甲保护而已。

下一瞬间机器人之二也被日向晃瞎了眼 — 呃不对！是打瞎了眼，瞬间呆若木鸡。但是这种状态没有维持很久，因为卡车突然被神马超速行驶的、拥有恐怖怪力的东西掀翻，如同玩具车一样在地上翻滚，紧接着两个坏掉的机器人也像保龄球瓶一样被撞飞出去。造成这一切的是一只有一人多高、长宽相当于一辆小汽车的四足野兽，当然称为"野兽"并不确切因为虽然具备安装了尖牙利齿的头颅、附带利爪的四肢、躯干和尾巴，但是全部为机械。这是第三帝国在东线战场取得决定性胜利的法宝之一 — "Panzerhund（德语：装甲犬）"，体型庞大行动迅猛，依靠惊人的动量以冲撞的方式破坏诸如建筑物和车辆等目标，还可以撕碎或者咬碎士兵 — 也可以踩碎，其坚固的装甲对于大多数反步兵武器免疫 — 即使不能免疫也具有很强的抗性，更不用提在战场上出现时产生的心理震慑效果。从古至今人类的军队都是建立在一个假设上 — 针对"人类敌人"，当苏联红军在前线见到成百上千的这种不怕死也不怕疼的横冲直撞顺带吃人踩人的机器怪兽的时候，前所未有的恐惧碾碎了他们的忠诚、纪律以及之前接受的一切训练 — 最显著的效果就是本能地丢掉武器转身就跑。有些胆子比较大的军官试图阻止士兵的溃逃，于是毫无悬念地被逃兵们踩踏致死。所以最早攻入莫斯科并且在其街道上耀武扬威地行进的德军部队既不是坦克也不是机械化步兵，而是这些钢铁铸造的地狱来客。即使苏联已经投降，仍然有大批Panzerhund被部署在东欧用于镇压拒绝停止抵抗的苏联红军残部和游击队。

Mini-Boss战：击败Panzerhund。

* * *

就在面前这个大怪物加速冲过来的时候日向并没有选择躲避，而是双手各平端着一支StG 60一边开火一边全速冲刺，即使子弹打在Panzerhund的外壳上只能产生火花并且被弹向旁边。Panzerhund在距离日向只有两三米时跃起，企图像扑食的野狼一样把她制服然后吞噬 — 或者说嚼碎 — 因为机器没有消化系统。事实证明这个Mini-Boss的如意算盘一开始就打错了，因为日向根本就没打算正面与其硬碰硬 — 她在恰当的时刻放低身体利用惯性从它的四肢之间滑了过去，使其扑了个空。在这个过程中日向举起双枪朝着Panzerhund的腹部开火，产生了大量火花 — 就是没有实际的伤害。

现在Panzerhund的速度和质量成为了劣势 — 由于动量太大，它一时无法停下来转身。日向爬起来跑到一辆卡车后面，终于刹住车的Panzerhund转身再次冲刺，然而就在它准备跃过卡车的一瞬间，两颗榴弹同时从日向的两支StG 60的榴弹发射器飞出，引爆了卡车。爆炸的威力并不足以肢解卡车的主体部分，而是令其离开地面在半空翻了个身，正好在落地时把Panzerhund牢牢压住，还压碎了它的头 — 也就是说它就此歇菜。

胜出的日向在进入教堂之前搜集了一些物资补给，丢弃StG 46和榴弹枪替换成StG 60，不过她没有拿走Scharfschütze半自动步枪因为觉得虽然射速较快但是精度和杀伤力不合格，短钉枪则被保留下来。

由于已经被弃之不用几个世纪，教堂内部早已严重失修倒塌，甚至天花板都缺失了。超自然现象研究分院对建筑结构进行了部分加固，并且在其中央设置了一台大型电梯用于将人员和物资运送至建设在地下的、发掘和研究那些已经埋藏了千年之久的黑暗秘密的基地 — 也是日向即将前往的地方。


	5. Movement Five

_**Movement Five**_

* * *

这里是天然形成的地下岩洞隧道网络，经过了奥托一世和亨利一世的建设和延伸，成为了他们的地下宫殿 — 或者说地下皇陵群落。超自然现象研究分院在这里铺设了地面和铁轨、还设置了支架和管线并且安装了电缆和卤素灯。由于良好甚至太好的照明，看起来日向很难继续前进时避免被发现 — 事实并非如此，为了维持灯光，附近的某处集中放置了发电机，它们工作时发出的声音被隧道放大了，甚至足以掩盖枪声和爆炸声，日向只需要注意别被人看见或者在看见自己的人发出警报之前将其干掉就行。

"天亮前就能打通前往第一主厅的路。""比计划的快多了。""不得不承认虽然是一介女流，她们在工作上颇有一套。"一处简易搭建的小房子里面几个党卫军军官正围着桌子一边工作一边交谈，日向迅速悄无声息地解决了他们并且缴获了地图、文献、发掘记录、研究报告等 — 由此既雄辩又事实地证明确实不能小瞧女流之辈 — 据说无论在二次元还是三次元（尤其是二次元），最顶尖的特务、狙击手、王牌飞行员…三分之二是女性。

借助地图日向找了个偏僻的角落开始查看文件。历史上亨利一世和奥托一世都致力于领土扩张，尤其后者的野心可谓到了登峰造极的程度，竟然妄图重建当时已经灭亡近五百年的罗马帝国 — 通过征服原属罗马帝国的领土的方式。当然这一部分常识在任何历史教材里都能找到，但是大多数人不知道的是关于两位统治者醉心于黑魔法和邪恶的巫术甚至还召唤出大批来自阴曹地府的不死族士兵的传闻其实都是真的 — 由于扩张屡屡受挫，他们不约而同地将目光转向非常规手段 — 而根据缴获的文件，显然他们在使用这些非常规手段的时候出了岔子，不但未能实现霸业，甚至连人身安全都受到威胁，最后只能把这些危险的"玩具" — 虽然正体尚未查明 — 深埋在地下希望后世无人问津。现在第三帝国正带着害死猫的好奇心和害死人的功利心释放已经封印近千年的巨大邪恶。

其中两份文件的内容引起了日向的注意。一份是奥托一世手下的一位大臣的手记 — 关于神圣罗马帝国的军队在一场战斗中祭出某种"人形兵器"屠杀了45000个马扎尔人，而且根据记录在打赢了这一仗之后，负责打扫战场的人们发现那些被杀的马扎尔人几乎没有留下完整的尸体；另一份则是奥托一世的一位密友 — 某个德意志诸侯王的来信，写信者首先表示奥托一世向他订购的铁链已经铸造完成，接着询问这些特殊规格的铁链的用途，因为它们"看起来是为吊桥准备的，但是整个欧洲并没有那么大的吊桥"，最后那个诸侯王说作为老朋友他尊重奥托一世的隐私所以不会追问，并且已经命令手下的铁匠不得泄露半点关于铸造铁链的事情。显然这些内容都在预示着什么东西，什么怪异的、有谋杀倾向的、可能不具备区分可食用的有机体和不可食用的机器的能力的东西。

* * *

一队党卫军沿着狭窄的，一边是岩壁而另一边是几米高的石崖的羊肠小道行进，待他们消失在路尽头的转弯处，日向从石崖下面爬上来朝反方向走去，并且在一处路口躲过一个超级士兵。党卫军的超级士兵和德意志国防军的超级士兵相比更高大并且拥有更强的耐久度，火力也增加了一倍 — 因为左右手各有一挺重型六管联装盖特林机枪。但是其体型在如此局促的空间运动起来很不方便，甚至连转身都是问题。

日向已经越来越接近目的地或者说封印黑暗秘密的位置，因为遭遇的党卫军越来越多。她尽可能地和他们兜圈子以避免被发现，然而这并不代表每一次都成功。"不许动！"背后传来一声断喝。日向在响起枪声之前吸足一口气钻进墙上的洞口 — 里面都是水。她屏住呼吸向深处游，前进二十几米后浮出水面，进入一条狭窄的岩缝。侧着身体又移动了不知多远，日向来到俯瞰一条暗河的位于高处的岩洞。河上架着桥，两岸各有一扇彼此相对的装甲门 — 还通上了高压电。日向跳进河里再爬上岸，根据地图选择了正确的门，关闭竖立在前面的电路开关，她用铁水管插进门缝将其撬开。

经过一座被加固的栈桥 — 架设在一条看起来好像能直通到地心的裂谷上面 — 从边上几米远的岩洞里涌出的瀑布更加强了这一印象 — 再向前走一段则是一个直径十几米的圆柱形竖井，垂直向下延伸十几层楼的高度直到流经最底层的暗河，而从最高层开始有一条不很宽的台阶沿着竖井边缘螺旋向下，此外这一层的内壁还被凿出了一个个整齐排列的长方形储物格，里面有条不紊地摆放着来自中世纪的瓶瓶罐罐 — 无论里面的内容是神马，最好别碰。日向收好武器拾级而下，遇到因为年久失修的缺口就跳过去。到达最底层之后又进入一条崎岖狭窄的岩缝，尽头处是小得仅能通过一人的长方形缺口，下面架着梯子，可以看见里面明亮的卤素灯以及被卤素灯照亮的砖石地面。

日向爬过缺口站起来，发现自己位于一个很大的用砖石搭建的空间里面。这里有粗壮的石柱支撑着天花板，四周的墙壁上有古代雕刻和新安装的卤素灯，还有几扇石门 — 大多数都已经被压坏了，只有一扇是开启的 — 从满地碎片来看应该是被炸药强行突破的。

走进被炸开的石门，再走上几十级石阶，日向面前出现了另一扇石门，不过是紧闭着的，她刚刚用铁水管将其撬开，里面就伸出的几支自动步枪直指她的头部、胸部和腹部。

* * *

几个党卫军士兵架着被没收了武器装备日向，连推带搡地把她往前带，而在这个过程中她迅速观察了一下周围。这里是一个大得能容纳运载火箭的地下空间，自己所处的这一部分在数百年前被人工雕凿，建成了上中下三层平台，每一层都比上面一层向前延伸得更远，最下层甚至停放坦克都绰绰有余，而平台的左右边缘都有楼梯以供上下。起码一个加强排的党卫军手持十八般兵器站在这里，还有超级士兵；数十盏卤素灯被安装在恰当的位置，形成了一个巨大的无影灯。

"看！是新东方特快上的人偶姬！"野火止麻奈佳的声音，两个女性党卫军军官 — 野火止麻奈佳和野火止初惠出现了，走到日向面前。

野火止初惠："我不得不赞赏你的坚持，小妹妹。竟然一路追到这里 — 你来的正是时候，我们即将发掘出奥托一世皇帝埋藏的秘宝，而你恰好得到最前排的位置。"说着她转过身走向平台前方的尽头，那里有一张讲台一样的石桌，貌似是某种机关。

野火止初惠掏出一张泛黄的羊皮纸，按照上面的内容操作石桌的机关，很快整个空间都震动起来。

"姐姐…这…发生这种事情正常吗？"野火止麻奈佳后退几步拔出手枪。

"胆小鬼。"野火止初惠回头看了一眼妹妹。就在她把视线转回去的时候眼前出现 — 一堵凹凸不平的墙？

下意识地后退几步并且抬头，野火止初惠发现挡住自己视线的是一个尺寸堪比威震天的人形怪物 — 的上半身。它的表面完全被破破烂烂的布条覆盖了，包括眼睛，看不出真身的模样；而手腕、上臂和后肩都有铐子一样的束缚具，拖着铁链。

怪物发出一声用"震耳欲聋"形容都嫌保守的吼叫，意思大概是"谁敢打扰我睡觉"。

除了野火止初惠和日向以外的所有人都举起武器瞄准怪物，就连架住日向的两个党卫军士兵也不例外。"放下武器！"野火止初惠走向低吼着的怪物。怪物低下头，张开血盆大口盯着她看。"别动！"野火止初惠用古高地德语命令道，而怪物居然听话了，吼叫的音量逐渐减弱。"麻奈佳，这就是奥托一世的宝藏，要不要过来仔细看看？"她得意地伸出一只手摸怪物的脸，回头问野火止麻奈佳。

"…我…我远观就行了。"野火止麻奈佳发出干巴巴的笑声。

"睡了九百多年，一定饿坏了吧？"野火止初惠现在是两只手像摸宠物一样摸怪物，而那怪物还真的就这么任由她摸。"我给你带来了见面礼 — 又白又嫩又香又甜的盟军鸽子！"她回头意指日向。

"真是暴殄天物。"野火止麻奈佳也回头看着日向。

野火止初惠："你还有神马遗言吗？"

日向："Es lebe die Kommunistische Internationale（德语：共产国际万岁）."

* * *

突然怪物大吼一声伸出一只坦克那么大的手，一把抓住了野火止初惠，在其他人能反应过来之前，它把她的上半身塞进自己的大嘴，铡刀般的牙齿轻轻一合就切断了腰椎以上的部分。紧接着怪物把野火止初惠的腰椎以下的部分（含腰椎）随意向后一丢，再把腰椎以上的部分用力吐出去 — 显然它发现她的上半身既不美味也不易咀嚼或吞咽。

"姐姐！"野火止麻奈佳哀嚎一声，疯狂地朝怪物开枪，士兵们也一齐开火。日向趁机以最快速度躲到平台一边的楼梯里面。

虽然各种子弹和爆炸物都在向怪物招呼过去，效果却和撒了一把碎纸一样，仅仅更加激怒它而已。怪物再次怒吼，向前探出头，一口将野火止麻奈佳叼进嘴里，还不停地用力甩，最后一下就把她甩出去。如同断线的风筝，野火止麻奈佳狠狠撞在刚刚日向进来的那扇石门的门框上，又如同篮球一样弹出门外。

现在怪物要料理其他党卫军官兵了。它把手掌攥成拳头 — 仍然有坦克那么大，沿着最下层平台横扫过去，所过之处的士兵和超级士兵都像保龄球瓶一样东倒西歪，飞向各个方向。

Boss战：消灭奥托一世的怪物。

* * *

虽然Boss战已经开始，不过日向并不急于行动 — 不仅因为她手无寸铁，更因为党卫军正在从门外鱼贯而入向怪物发起攻击 — 在交战双方之间受夹板气不如坐山观虎斗再渔翁得利。

这些新来的党卫军装备的不是步枪，而是被称为"Panzerschreck（德语：坦克的恐惧）"的重型反坦克火箭助推榴弹发射器。当年盟军的M1巴祖卡火箭助推榴弹发射器在北非战场大量投入使用并被证明成功，相应的德军也缴获了一些并且进行逆向工程，催生了RPzB 43重型反坦克火箭助推榴弹发射器，比盟军的更大更沉并且杀伤力更凶残。RPzB 43后来被改良成RPzB 54，而现在德军使用的型号更加先进：新型材料打造更加轻便耐用；前向防弹板被换成了原始的电子瞄准具进一步减重并且方便使用；原本每发射一次就必须重新装填的设计被改造成使用六发弹匣；甚至弹药本身也经过了重新设计，弹道更加稳定、破坏力更强 — 根据战场记录只一发就能穿透所有现役坦克 — 无论盟军还是德军 — 的正面装甲，真正如字面上的意思一样将装甲车变成了装甲兵的铁棺材。

党卫军们朝着怪物一阵山崩地裂般的火箭助推榴弹轰炸 — 效果不同于刚才 — 不是撒了一把碎纸，而是用弹弓给巨龙挠痒痒。怪物再次出手 — 呃不对！是出拳，把那些倒霉的家伙们一片一片地砸扁。

不知过了多久，爆炸声、撞击声还有其他乱七八糟的声音逐渐沉寂下来，很快就只剩下怪物的嚎叫。

日向尽可能一声不响地离开藏身处，顺路捡起一支Panzerschreck。怪物低吼着，但是没有其他动作。日向瞄准怪物的脑袋开火，怪物大吼一声抡起两只拳头砸过来，她向后一退 — 正好躲过去 — 仍然被震得站立不稳。

怪物收回拳头不再攻击，这使得日向推断出它其实没有视觉 — 无论先天因素还是后天因素 — 所以只能依靠声音 — 足够响的声音 — 判断物体的方向和距离。

日向再次开火，怪物的拳头又砸下来，但是她已经及时转移。

第三次开火，怪物伸长胳膊，拳头横扫过来。日向扔掉Panzerschreck，看准时机卧倒紧贴地面，拳头从她上方几厘米处掠过。

捡起一支新的Panzerschreck，日向继续攻击怪物并且敏捷地躲过它的拳头 — 平台没有在这个过程中被砸塌也是个奇迹了。然而怪物看起来刀枪不入，能把坦克掏出一个大洞的火箭助推榴弹在它的表面没有造成任何实际损伤。虽然客观事实如此，日向除了继续开火没有别的选择，如果她不消灭这个怪物，纳粹就会把它拿去干别的事情 — 而且绝不会是和平或者慈善的用途。

九分准头一分凑巧，一颗火箭助推榴弹飞进怪物的大嘴 — 就在它怒吼的时候。怪物的嘴里喷出爆炸的火焰，怒吼变成了痛苦的嚎叫，看起来它疼得够呛。而日向由此发现怪物的弱点是口腔，她再次丢掉Panzerschreck，捡起一支闪雷步枪并启动镜筒。

瞄准怪物的大嘴，日向扣扳机，拉枪栓退弹壳。怪物疼得大叫，但是由于闪雷步枪自带内置消音器，它无法判断出子弹射出的位置。日向从容地一枪一枪射向怪物，而急痛攻心的怪物狂乱地挥舞拳头 — 没有一次砸在距离她十米以内 — 所以她才这么泰然自若。

怪物还算有点智商 — 吃了十几枪之后就不再挥拳，而是改成沿着平台横扫 — 这样一次打击一大片应该能划拉到那个无声的袭击者 — 主意不错，就是无效 — 因为平台有三层，因此只有三分之一的机会猜对日向在哪一层，更何况即使猜对了，日向总是能敏捷地躲开。终于在打空第六个弹夹之后怪物发出一声挫败的、听起来像是宣布认输的呜咽，紧接着巨大的身躯就软了下来向后一歪，倒下去不见了。

* * *

给步枪插入一个新弹夹，日向准备搜集武器弹药然后离开。就在这时她的听觉捕捉到了一个微弱的音频信号 — 垂死的人类发出的声音 — 从她进来这里的那扇门外面传来。

野火止麻奈佳倒在血泊里，即使没有专业医学知识也能看出来即使拥有最训练有素的医生和最精良的药品设备的医院也救不了她的命，而如果有专业医学知识则能判断出她现在是左肺碎裂、右心房穿孔、胃穿孔、脾破裂、严重肌肉损伤、全身粉碎性骨折…反正不太可能修好。

"我…想…回…家…"这是野火止麻奈佳断气之前的最后一句话。日向从尸体搜出一个文件夹，标注着"Streng Geheim（德语：绝密）"。


	6. Movement Six

_**Movement Six**_

* * *

文件夹里的文件内容确实与"绝密"相符，比如研究和生产超级士兵的秘密基地的位置 — 深埋于阿尔卑斯山的某处；以及帝国科学院的总部"新狼石城堡"的位置 — 在遥远的北方，波罗的海里的一座孤岛；还有两者的内部地图 — 虽然比较粗略。然而如果真的想让这些不得了的情报派上用场，日向得先返回地面。

回到之前那个有几扇石门的大房间，日向发现来时的那一扇石门已经被一堆掉落的又大又沉的石块堵得严严实实的，也许是因为之前怪物大打出手的时候震动太强烈了。不过柳暗花明又一村，另一扇由于被压坏而无法通过的石门反而被震开了，看来是唯一的选择 — 无论这条路会将她带向哪里。

但是就在日向走到门口的时候，她听见里面隐约传来枪声、爆炸声、嚎叫声还有惨叫声 — 可以预见前方的考验不会比之前更容易。

门里面是一条曲曲弯弯细又长的隧道，而且黑咕隆咚。日向用胶带把手电筒绑在枪上当作临时凑合的战术照明灯，沿着有些坑洼的石头地面小心前行。她发现两边的墙壁上有一些长方形的格子，这些格子看起来是用于摆放棺材或者木乃伊的 — 而且问题在于虽然里面有明显的放置过棺材或木乃伊的痕迹，它们现在都空了。日向再仔细观察地面，有杂乱的脚印而且不像是现代人的。

不知前进了多长时间，远处隐约出现了亮光。日向关闭电筒更加小心地往前走，复行数百米，视野豁然开朗。

* * *

与此同时在这个被诅咒的地下皇陵的某处，方形的砖石通道里，几个党卫军士兵正在交谈："简直一塌糊涂了！它们到处都是！""这些怪物到底是从哪里冒出来的？我只是来这里帮忙考古，不是和丧尸神马的对打！""少将和准将的工作组也失联了！估计也是凶多吉少…"

仿佛在回应他们的讨论一样，远处传来了令人起鸡皮疙瘩的惨叫，还有密集的枪声，都被建筑结构放大了。

"你听到了吗？""我真心希望没听到…""跑路也许是个好主意。"于是这几个士兵拔腿就跑，目标是一处两三层高的长宽十几米的长方形空间，那里已经被改造成了一个临时的工作站，有十几个全副武装的党卫军官兵和超级士兵聚在一起 — 因为唯一的通向外界的出口已经被崩塌的石块封得死死的。

面对如此绝境，他们反而冷静下来。在一名军官的指挥下所有人找到最适合的防御位置 — 比如柱子后面和翻倒的桌椅后面，把枪装满子弹，把后备弹药揣满口袋，准备拼死一搏。

很快前面的门洞里面的墙壁上出现了密密麻麻的摇晃的被拉长的影子，伴随着杂乱的脚步声。一支不是由人类组成的大军正在逼近。

这就是亨利一世当年召唤出的不死族军团 — 的一小部分，每一个个体看起来长得都一样：仿佛死了几百年的半人半骷髅的外形，穿着脏兮兮的生锈的铠甲和头盔，两只手分别拿着锈迹斑斑的盾牌和刀剑或者斧钺。它们一排一排地从门洞里出现，稳步攻向党卫军的防御体系 — 说实在的，比直接冲过去更吓人。所有的枪口喷出细长的火舌，子弹的暴风雨向前招呼过去。不死族士兵们立即做出反应 — 放低身体使自己的大部分被盾牌遮住，而这些盾牌令人惊讶地坚固，居然能挡住步枪子弹的持续轰击 — 当然机枪子弹还是能够穿透。然而即使超级士兵的机枪子弹只需一发就能撂倒一个彪形大汉，但是这些不死族士兵可不是"人"，它们即使腿被打断也继续爬着前进，即使脑袋没了也照样挥动武器战斗 — 说简单点，只有把它们打碎才能将其一劳永逸地"杀死"。

前面的几排不死族士兵已经被子弹的洪流切割成大小不一形状各异的碎块，但是就像是面对正在上涨的潮水，前面的刚刚退去，后面的就以更加猛烈的势头扑过来。一波接着一波拥来的不死族士兵们如同活塞一样迫使党卫军官兵后退，很快他们就无路可退，而最前面的几个倒霉的家伙已经被砍倒了 — 虽然他们的外骨骼动力装甲作战服能承受相当的钝器打击，但是也不能在如此高频的攻击下坚持很久。

随着超级士兵被蜂拥而至的不死族士兵们推倒并且按在地上继而被肢解，党卫军失去了火力支援，剩下的几个人和几条枪根本没有生还的可能，不过这并不代表他们就放弃了抵抗。巨响和猛烈的震动，最后两三个党卫军在被淹没的一瞬间拉响了身上的总计十几颗的手榴弹，对于不死族来说最显著的效果就是距离爆炸中心最近的那一批被瞬间粉碎，稍微远一些的那一部分也缺胳膊少腿 — 看来它们虽然对于穿透型伤害有很强的抗性，却难以应付强烈的震荡比如爆炸的冲击 — 或许和它们丧尸一样枯槁的外表有关 — 毕竟"不死（undead）"和"不朽（immortality）"是完全不同的两个概念，简单来说丧尸属于"不死"却不是"不朽"而圣斗士星矢虽然被称为"不死身"，其实更准确的描述应该是"不朽"。

* * *

毫无预兆的，手榴弹接二连三地从空间的上层被丢下来，在不死族士兵之间四处开花。当连续的爆炸最终平息之后，日向从上层跳下来，在下层的地板的中间处稳稳着陆，环视四周，都是烧焦的还在冒着黑烟的碎块，看来想分辨出哪些属于人类那些属于非人类颇有难度。

日向继续前进，因为除了前进之外没有别的选择。她一手短钉枪一手StG 60自动步枪地进入了不死族士兵们出现的那个门洞，转过一个弯，顺着狭窄的方形隧道往前走，警惕着周围的动静。而远处仍然在传来枪声和惨叫声。

又向前走了很长一段路，跨过不时出现在地上的不甚完整的尸体，日向进入一个近似正方体的空间，四周的墙壁上安装了照明设备，前方和左边各有一个门洞只不过左边的那个被沉重的栅栏门关得死死的。栅栏门的另一边则是个很大的长方体形状的大堂，比之前的那个临时工作站大几倍还有整齐排列的方形石柱，大堂中间几个党卫军正在做困兽犹斗，包括一个党卫军版的火龙兵 — "炼狱兵（Inferno Soldat）"。和党卫军的超级士兵相似，炼狱兵也是左右手各持一套武器 — 不是盖特林机枪而是喷火器并且各自连接着背上的两个燃料罐中的一个。面对步步紧逼的不死族士兵们，炼狱兵左右开弓用火焰"洗涮"着面前和两边，然而能够迅速焚毁人类敌人和部分建筑物以及载具的喷火器却对不死族士兵没什么用 — 它们穿过火墙继续逼近 — 全身都是腾起的火苗 — 等于反而得到了火焰效果加成。

日向躲在门后，观察着这场低烈度的负隅顽抗的战斗的进展。炼狱兵也顾不上违反安全条例了，抡起喷火器和敌人肉搏，没几个回合就被打倒。旁边的党卫军士兵调转枪口帮忙解围，把他身上的不死族士兵打成碎片。党卫军们出乎意料地暂时挡住了不死族的围攻，然而无论在战略还是战术上他们都处于劣势，被包圆是迟早的事情。

就在这时日向身后传来砖石崩塌的声音，原来隧道两边的墙壁各自破了一个大洞，并且从里面走出一个手持宽剑和盾牌的不死族士兵。两个不死族士兵低吼着逼近日向，意思大概是："小妹妹一个人？约吗？"

几秒钟后不死族士兵就只剩下残肢断臂，显然日向用枪口回答了它们的约会建议 — 答复是否定的。而另一边的战斗也已经见分晓 — 不死族战士们站在党卫军支离破碎的尸体上，挥动刀剑和盾牌宣布胜利。日向因此出两个结论：第一、喷火器不适合对付不死族；第二、注意墙壁，即使墙上没有墓穴它们也可能突然从里面出现。

* * *

一路上越来越频繁地出现党卫军和不死族之间的冲突留下的痕迹，无论是碎片还是弹痕或者小型爆炸物的使用痕迹。看来双方的伤亡都不小，对于日向来说这是好事 — 鹬蚌相争渔翁得利。"国王的密室"的这一部分和她对战奥托一世之前走过的那一部分很不一样，这里的空间都是方方正正的，通道都是横平竖直，转角都是90度，甚至连墙壁和地板的砖石也都是规格一致的长方形 — 德意志民族的过度严谨的民族性格被用错地方的证明。虽然有很多路口，不过大多数通往别的方向的通道被落下的机关门 — 也许是之前的战斗激活的 — 包括石质的和铁质的 — 挡住了，省去了纠结于该往哪里走的麻烦。

在一条狭窄的通道内，日向飞起一脚踢中一个不死族士兵的右手腕并且将其踢断，那只手握着的宽剑飞了出去，被她接住。紧接着日向转身挥剑挡住另一个手持长矛的不死族士兵，连续几个漂亮的格挡，她看准破绽，一剑将敌人斩首。当然仅仅斩首不足以打倒一个不死族士兵，它仍然挥舞长矛准备再战，与此同时刚才那个没了右手的不死族用左手的盾牌发起进攻 — 但是它显然忘了盾牌本身是为防御而设计，作为攻击性武器来说太笨重而且攻击范围太短；还有一个危险因素就是既然本身用于防御，一旦用于进攻反而将自己暴露在来袭的攻击之下。日向敏捷地躲开挥动着的盾牌，一剑切断不死族士兵的左臂，再一剑斩断其双腿。剩下的那个不死族士兵已经举着长矛刺过来，日向朝边上一跳并且一侧身躲过去，紧接着用剑砍在长矛的矛杆上，使其刺进地面，然后反手一剑将不死族士兵腰斩。

又来到一个临时工作站，比之前的那个大一些，一边墙上是整齐排列的洞口，里面是摆放石棺的空间；前方尽头则是一张很大的桌子，上面是一些没来得及派上用场的武器弹药，还有一本日记 — 估计是某个重要的研究员留下的 — 而那个研究员现在十有八九已遭不测。除此之外工作站里面到处都是翻倒的作为临时凑合的掩体的桌椅以及扔的满地都是的人体和不死族零件，还有弹壳和损坏的武器。看来之前这里的战斗十分惨烈。

日向从武器弹药里挑选出自己能用的收好，然后翻看日记。原来超自然现象研究分院派出了一大一小两个工作组进入地下，野火止初恵和野火止麻奈佳亲自带领较大的工作组发掘研究奥托一世埋藏的秘密，而较小的那支工作组则对亨利一世展开平行研究。

日向突然侧身闪到一边，因为一个不死族战士从背后一剑砍过来，把她刚刚所在的位置的桌面的部分砍出一个大口子。日向在不死族战士转身再次攻击之前用短钉枪把它的"五体"打飞出去。

继续阅读。亨利一世貌似对黑魔法走火入魔，在召唤不死族军团的过程中把自己也变成了不死族。大臣们害怕其最终会毁灭世界，于是召集僧侣把他连同他的不死族战士们一起封印，埋到地下深处。就在日向与奥托一世的怪物对决的时候，亨利一世工作组不小心解开了封印，唤醒了不死族军团，而这些人就成为了它们的第一个目标。

既然不死族军团已经醒来，亨利一世肯定也一样。日向从日记里得知了封印亨利一世的位置，现在她要做的就是将其消灭，并且希望这么做的附加效果是不死族军团由于失去指挥官而集体自毁。

* * *

走过无数条通道、房间并且沿途打倒数以百计的不死族战士，日向在这个地下迷宫里面越走越深，直到前方的道路突然开始向上倾斜 — 再前进与之前走过的路相同的距离，通过数量相同的障碍，日向终于接近了目的地。

封印亨利一世的地点在山脚下，四周被巨大规则的石头堆彻的墙壁围住，中间是两三级台阶那么高的石头祭坛，而祭坛的中央有一块特殊纹路的方砖，被特殊形状的石柱、火盆按照一定的布局拱卫，非常符合"XX仪式必须在XX年发生一次的日食/月食的时候将XX以特定方式排列在XX周围才能进行"的设定。现在这里发生了轻微地震，而方砖的震动最剧烈，似乎要被从地面上震出来。破裂的声音，方砖上出现了一道裂痕，里面冒出黑色的雾状气体，看来情况不妙。

待黑雾散去，一个高大的装甲身躯出现在晨曦的天空下 — 亨利一世。他仍然穿着一千年前的铠甲并且手持即使没有一百公斤也得有几十公斤重的巨型宽剑 — 当然由于在阴冷潮湿的地下埋了差不多十个世纪已经锈蚀了不少；而且和不死族战士一样，他的模样也是半人半骷髅。

日向推开面前的门，转过一个弯，从前面的岩壁上的一个破洞离开了皇陵，重新见到了天空 — 这也意味着她进入了与亨利一世面对面的擂台。亨利一世转过头，看着远处那个娇小的身影，地面又一次震动起来，数名不死族士兵从地下钻出。

Boss战：消灭亨利一世。

* * *

日向扛起Panzerschreck，将重型火箭助推榴弹朝着亨利一世一发一发射去。并且取得了立竿见影的效果 — 目标身上的装甲被炸飞，扔的到处都是。但是亨利一世毕竟是Boss，没有坦克那么娇气，六发弹药打光之后除了被削去一些装甲之外也没有受到更多损伤。

不死族士兵已经围了上来，日向扔掉Panzerschreck换上盖特林机枪，把它们打成碎片。而亨利一世把宽剑举过头顶，用力拍在地上。仿佛武侠或者魔幻小说里描述的情节，以宽剑接触地面的位置为起始点，一道裂缝以肉眼几乎无法分辨的高速向前延伸，直冲日向而来。虽然速度如此之快，仍然不足以使日向感到惊奇。她及时扔掉盖特林机枪跳到一边，躲过了致命一击。

亨利一世再次召唤不死族战士，日向并不急于对付它们，因为治标不治本 — 只要亨利一世还在，不死族战士就会源源不断地出现。她举着短钉枪一边开火一边向亨利一世冲过去，而亨利一世亦瞄准她发动和刚才一样的地震波攻击，被一个侧滚躲开。日向站起来继续开火，Boss体型巨大行动又迟缓，只能凭借自己超长的血条和超高的装甲值硬抗这些超音速飞行的大口径子弹。

亨利一世大踏步地走向日向，行动更快的不死族战士们已经聚拢至距离她不到十米远。日向将一颗手榴弹丢向它们中间，紧接着躲到附近的火盆后面。

收拾虾兵蟹将并不难，问题是虾兵蟹将的老大实在血太厚甲也太硬，而且和奥托一世的怪物不同，这个亨利一世看起来没有明显的弱点，纵使日向具有速度和灵活的优势，然而对手在体力和耐力上遥遥领先，根据龟兔赛跑原理，最后屈居亚军的是兔子。

亨利一世再次发难，日向身后好几层楼高的石柱被震塌，每一块碎石都起码有一辆坦克那么重。日向计上心头，她迅速转移至仍然矗立着的石柱当中最高大的那一根的位置，向Boss开火将其吸引过来。亨利一世发动震波攻击，石柱被震塌而且是朝着亨利一世塌下去，最大最沉的那一块碎石正好砸在他的头上并且看起来把他砸进了地底下。

就在亨利一世被砸扁的同时，仿佛有人关闭了总开关，那些不死族战士们全部扑街，紧接着化成黑烟消散了。

日向松了一口气，总算把这个阴魂不散的Boss消灭了 — 但是胜利的喜悦是短暂的 — 压住亨利一世的巨石突然颤动起来，出现裂缝，然后就亨利一世就劈开石头一瘸一拐地走了出来。他看起来伤得不轻，身上的盔甲已经支离破碎，并且已经不能再召唤喽罗和使用震波，然而那柄宽剑仍然威力无比。

日向一点也不慌张，因为她发现地上离自己不远就是之前丢掉的盖特林机枪，里面还剩一半弹药。她走过去捡起来，瞄准亨利一世扣扳机。13×64毫米钢芯机枪弹像冰雹一样朝着目标招呼过去。亨利一世顶着子弹的暴风雨继续走近日向，不过他的步伐越来越艰难，终于向前一个趔趄，仰面发出一声心有不甘的嚎叫，接着就爆炸成一堆碎肉。

日向丢下枪管已经发红冒烟的武器，转身离去。


	7. Movement Seven

_**Movement Seven**_

* * *

两天后，慕尼黑火车总站。

作为第三帝国的主要铁路交通枢纽之一，这里几乎每分钟都有火车进站卸下旅客或者货物，装载另一批旅客或者货物出站；也有一部分火车到站后并不急于出发，而是驶入车库等待调度。

一队队德意志国防军在各个站台上穿梭，端着狙击步枪的士兵站在瞭望塔上扫视下方的人群，每一列进站的火车也都有专人进行更严格的检查 — 这几天保安措施明显强化 — 因为得到盟军特务在周遭区域活动的报告。然而就像之前提到的 — 他们没有考虑到这个盟军特务的体格 — 她能藏身于大多数人不能藏匿的地方 — 比如车厢天花板和车厢顶之间的空隙 — 一个正常体格的成年人不可能把自己塞进那么狭窄的空间 — 因此自然而然地被忽略了。

火车完成检查被放行，进入地下车库，停放在几十列同型号铁道交通工具之间。日向看准时机离开藏身处，绕过偶尔出现的巡逻人员。按照之前缴获的绝密文件里的地图，她当前的目的地在车库的正下方，也就是需要找到梯子、楼梯或者电梯。

沿着隧道走了一会儿，日向发现了电梯 — 在一扇锁得非常结实的铁栅门里面的储物间的远端。她掏出几颗子弹用匕首撬开底部，将火药倒在门锁的缝隙里，然后后退几步，把匕首朝门锁一丢。匕首撞击金属产生的火花引燃了火药。一朵小小的火焰在黑暗中绽开，门锁被炸坏了。

推开门，日向发现电梯没有电源 — 所以这个储物间才被锁住 — 因为已经不再使用。她撬开电梯门，用手电筒照进去确认轿厢在里面，接着爬到天花板处打开紧急出口钻出去进入竖井，沿着维修梯爬到轿厢下面，丢下一根燃烧棒找到下方的电梯门，继续向下爬。

现在日向位于一个小型铁路货物转运站。运往研究和生产超级士兵的秘密基地的物资首先被拖到这里短暂停留再送去目的地。她目前的任务是占领控制室，打开通向秘密基地的闸门，然后劫持一列火车。

因为从来没有想到过有人会侵入这里，仅有屈指可数的几个德意志国防军在沿着预定的巡逻路线走来走去 — 对日向来说收拾他们不成问题 — 更别提昏暗的照明提供额外的战术优势。她躲进站台的水泥楼板下面，很容易就避开巡逻兵的视线 — 由此既雄辩又事实地证明了一定要注意脚下。

* * *

一个低级军官经过转运站尽头的一堆货柜，就在准备跨过铁轨的时候，被突然从后面窜出来的日向一刀刺进颈部解决。把尸体拖到隐蔽处，日向放低身体绕到一列火车的一边，有一个士兵背对着她往前走。日向丢出飞刀，精准地插在他的脖梗上。

远处站台上的一个士兵似乎发现火车底下有什么东西在动 — 绝对不是猫。他离开自己的岗位过来查看 — 火车下面除了铁轨什么都没有，不过另一边是自己朋友的尸体。士兵急忙绕过火车想仔细看看顺便把尸体拖走 — 然后突然他感觉自己的头盔被人拿掉，紧接着什么坚硬的东西狠狠砸向自己的后脑。

还剩下一个军官需要解决。日向躲在两条铁轨之间的站台上的一堆箱子后面，等着那个倒霉军官走过来，她再绕道背后将其刺杀。然而就在这个过程中，建在这个站台一端的，两层楼高的控制室里面的两个德意志国防军士兵把下面发生的事情看了个满眼，他们立即启动了无声警报系统。

随着碾压金属的声音，转运站一侧的墙壁上的一个卷帘门升起，从里面走出一个超级士兵。超级士兵开门见山，端着盖特林机枪一边开火一边迈着沉重但坚定不移的步伐朝着日向的位置前进。

近距离和超级士兵正面对抗从来不是日向的计划 — 尤其是在没有能够迅速将其打倒的强力武器的情况下 — 因此还是得采用迂回的方式取胜。超级士兵的13×64毫米钢芯机枪弹打在被日向当成掩体的货柜上，火花四溅 — 无论其材料和内容是什么，反正具有足够的强度和厚度挡住这些能够穿透轻型装甲车外壳的子弹。

大概也明白从现在的位置打不着目标，超级士兵停止射击准备绕过货柜，然而这个决定很快被证明是错误的，因为就在这个过程中日向反过来绕到它后面，手持铁水管刺进背上的尺寸巨大的背包型装置的缝隙。

便携式能量资源或者说电池即使在三次元的21世纪也仍然是人类科技的瓶颈，更别提20世纪上半叶，因此第三帝国的各项黑科技 — 至少到目前为止的各项黑科技并不包括小型高效的、能驱动大到工业机械小到家用电器的电池，所以每个超级士兵都必须背负巨大沉重的电池组，尽管经过防弹设计，但是仍然有微小的遭到破坏的可能性 — 比如被人用尖锐的物体插入缝隙导致短路 — 就像日向刚刚做的那样。

另一个超级士兵出现，日向"接管"了被破坏电池组的超级士兵的盖特林机枪并且瞄准它开火，几秒中内就将其打得碎了一地。紧接着她调转枪口朝着控制室开火，控制室的窗户玻璃能够承受手枪子弹和步枪子弹的射击，也就是说机枪子弹的威力在其强度极限之上，于是瞬间被粉碎。两个士兵趴在地板上躲避子弹，突然什么东西被扔进窗户。手榴弹！这是他们的第一反应并且立即跳起来，然后就中枪了。日向确实扔了颗手榴弹进去，只不过没拉引线。

* * *

进入控制室，日向从地上回收了之前扔进来的没拉引线的手榴弹 — 没拉引线是为了不破坏控制系统同时把两个敌兵驱赶到能被她射击的位置。从尸体搜出少量弹药，她找到了打开正确的闸门的按钮。

就在闸门缓缓开启的同时，红色的警报灯开始在整个转运站里闪烁，数十个敌人 — 包括德意志国防军官兵和超级士兵从远处朝着控制室包围过来。日向不慌不忙地握住控制台上的一根操纵杆，启动了一部悬挂在整个空间的顶部下面的起重机。她扳动操纵杆，使起重机顺从地移动到一个特定位置，然后按下控制台上的一个红色的、标注着"Freisetzung（德语：松开）"。

于是安装在起重机上的几个强壮的机械钳松开，一个有卡车那么大的集装箱自由落地，正好把一群敌人压成了不足一毫米的厚度。

剩下的敌人继续进攻，他们手里的武器开始冒出火光。日向放低身体躲在墙壁和控制台后面，掏出手榴弹拉掉引线扔出去 — 仅仅是为了吓唬他们而不是真的为了造成实际杀伤。

敌人们各自以火车车厢和货柜等作为掩体躲过手榴弹爆炸的气浪和碎片，然后在超级士兵进行火力压制的同时朝着控制室回敬手榴弹，不过日向早已先天下之忧而忧地转移，吸取了前面那两个敌兵的教训，整个过程中她都弯着腰以免暴露在敌人的射界之内。

"Wo ist sie?（德语：她在哪？）"几分钟后德军占领了这个内部已经支离破碎的控制室，却不见日向的踪影。他们没有注意到门外的横向过道的一端的墙上有一个小小的、被破坏了栅格窗的通风口。

日向从通风水泥楼板下面的通风口里面钻出来，现在敌人的注意力全部集中在控制室，她可以从容地劫持前往下一站的火车 — 其实这不叫劫持 — 因为火车头里面没有司机。而那些敌人们直到火车开动的时候才明白自己被涮了，然而已经太迟。

在枪声的"欢送"中，日向驾驶着一列挂了三节车厢的满载物资的火车进入通往秘密基地的隧道入口。她顺手从驾驶台上拿起货运清单，上面写着三节车厢的货物都是SK C/34 380毫米舰炮炮弹 — 这里距离最近的海岸线少说也有数百公里，为何需要给军舰使用的弹药？更不用提这些还是用于主力舰的主炮的。日向虽然不知道答案，但是明白如果想要答案就得自己主动去找，她把加速控制器向前推到底。

* * *

火车一路狂奔，几乎要挣脱铁轨飞出去，在拐弯处车轮和轨道之间喷涌出耀眼的火花更加强了视觉效果。前方出现了一个安全检查站，由一个铁栅闸门和两个岗亭以及一些附件组成。岗亭里面的士兵显然已经得到了通知，冲出来端着枪朝着全速前进的火车扫射了几秒钟 — 然后就意识到自己正在做一件被称呼为"螳臂当车"的事情，于是明智地选择向两边扑出去以躲开即将发生的高速冲撞 — 然而他们貌似错误地估计了火车的速度，以至于躲闪得时机选择得稍微晚了一些。

停车信号灯出现在日向的视野里，意味着秘密基地，或者说秘密基地的火车站已经不远了，但是她没有减速。

火车站早已如临大敌。德意志国防军官兵和超级士兵 — 足有两个加强排 — 摆好了迎敌的阵势 — 比如躲在作为掩体的柱子和箱子后面、比如机枪岗哨。他们甚至还调来一辆坦克部署在最后面。这辆坦克看起来也是德军黑科技的产物，因为其外形和耳熟能详的虎式大不一样，尤其是主炮的口径足有KwK 43 L/71 88毫米反坦克炮的两倍。

远处隧道里一盏明亮的车头灯出现，同时出现的还有超速前进的火车的轰鸣。士兵们举枪瞄准，而坦克稍稍调整炮口，在目标冲出隧道之后瞄准火车头发射了一颗威力极大的炮弹。

火车头如同过度充气的气球一样爆裂，碎片飞溅至各个方向，然而速度丝毫未减，仍然带着满载重型军火的车厢冲向德军的防御阵地。而且刚刚的炮击产生了一个意想不到的后果 — 脱轨 — 几百吨重的金属、机械还有爆炸物在失控状态下一股脑地撞过去，后面发生的惨事就别提了，火车站竟然只遭受严重破坏也简直是个奇迹。

那么日向又在哪儿？她当然不会随着火车与敌人同归于尽。在引发这场铁路交通事故的过程中，日向转移到最后一节车厢，松开连接器，并且在车厢脱离之后启动其自带的紧急刹车装置 — 两车厢舰炮炮弹外加火车头清除前方的"路障"已经绰绰有余了。拿好行李，日向下车，钻进一个通风口。

从通风管道的出口跳下来，日向刚好出现在"事故"现场的另一侧 — 面前用"一片狼藉"形容都太保守：起码二十处主要火灾；建筑结构已经几乎看不出来火车站的样子；而火车和坦克本身也已经变成扭曲的、被高温炙烤的金属残骸；而满地横七竖八的烧焦的碎片分不清楚是有机物还是无机物。此情此景可以照下来做成招贴画，写上"Ich wünschte, du wärst hier（德语：希望你当时在这里）"。

当然日向目前最重要的事情不是摄影留念，而是探查和破坏研究和生产超级士兵的秘密基地，而她已经很接近基地的入口了 — 只要进入最远处的那几部客货两用电梯中的一部。按动控制面板的按钮，电梯却不动，日向和之前一样用匕首撬开面板，拽出电线以特定方式缠绕，启动了下行功能。

* * *

电梯轿厢逐渐沉入地下深处，不知运行了多久终于停住，而紧接着早已等候在电梯间里面的德军士兵听见到达的铃声后在第一时间做出反应 — 一阵齐射，把这个长方体空间打成了马蜂窝。电梯门打开的同时枪声停止，因为里面是空的 — 但是不会空很长时间，因为就在几个胆大的德军进入查看的时候，突然从轿厢顶掉下来什么东西，看起来像是用胶布缠着几颗手榴弹的装满汽油的手提式塑料油桶并且手榴弹都缺少引线 — 其实称呼这个东西"自制燃烧弹"更恰当。

电梯间瞬间就被火焰填满，还有人类在被烧焦的过程中的哀嚎。

待温度和含氧量回复到对人类无害的区间之后，日向从轿厢天花板的紧急出口下到地面。走出电梯间，眼前出现了比之前在地下皇陵所见过切更加奢侈的景象：一个尺寸相当于狼石城堡的主厅和地下皇陵用于关押怪物的空间之和的数十倍的地下岩洞，既是天然形成又经过了大规模人工扩展和建设，两边的岩壁上缀满了大大小小的建筑结构，由横跨洞穴的四通八达的天桥和管道相连。这里是秘密基地的"外围区"，集中了诸如转运站、储藏室、军械库、宿舍、安全检查点等支援设施。日向当前的"小目标"是到达最下层，找到进入"内部区"的入口，那里是试验室和工厂扎堆的地方，只要将其破坏就能在很大程度上扰乱第三帝国的先进武器研发和生产。说起来容易做起来难，附近所有的敌人都向她涌过来，最前面的那几个已经找到了各自的攻击位置并举枪开火。然而他们貌似没注意到自己正围着一个位置摆放得非常好的油桶 — 二次元公理：某些具有相当威力的爆炸物 — 比如油桶和气罐 — 经常会被敌人围在中间，等着被主角一枪打爆。

日向不慌不忙地举起闪雷步枪启动镜筒，那几个可怜的士兵就变成了燃烧人形木炭，急痛攻心的他们带着满身火焰到处乱跑，然而这一来反而使火势更猛 — 当然这已经没有关系了，没有人能够在这种等级的焚烧中幸存 — 除非作者点头。

拉枪栓退弹壳，日向调转枪口射击更远处的一个油桶，那些运气差到刚好从附近经过的德意志国防军官兵秒变人肉火炬，并且从翻出天桥的栏杆自由落体。再次拉枪栓退弹壳的同时日向闪身躲到一个水槽后面，躲过一串偷袭的子弹，紧接着伸出步枪击中朝自己打冷枪的敌人的胸口，贯穿胸腔，使他"哎呦"一声丢下武器倒地身亡。

又有两个敌兵顺着最右边的天桥一边开火一边冲过来，日向转移到他们正前方，一枪把其中一个的颈动脉切断，这么做的直接后果就是当事人双手捂着喷血的脖子往旁边一歪，翻过栏杆摔下没有一百也得有几十米的高度。剩下的那个士兵考虑到明显的实力的差距，转身跑向后面的一个门企图将其作为掩体，然而动作慢了一步，就在把门撞开的一瞬间他的肩胛骨被一颗改良型7.92×57毫米毛瑟步枪弹搅碎。虽然这不是致命的一击，但是效果是一样的 — 士兵失去平衡，翻过栏杆摔了下去。

日向从连接两座天桥中段的横向过道登上三条并列的直径数米的管道，这些管道向斜上方延伸，最终没入岩壁接近洞穴顶部的一处位置，那里有一处独立的阳台似的结构，还有一个小房间俯瞰整个区域。就在她顺着管道登高的时候，越来越多的敌人从下面几层的门里跑出来并且倾泻出越来越密集的火力。虽然按照二次元公理向上射击有命中率负加成，但是这么多人开火，总能划拉上一两枪 — 如果不是那几根粗大的管道提供了足够的遮挡。

眼看步枪神马的不起作用，几个敌人奔向附近的38式四联装防空自动火炮（Flakvierling/Flugabwehrkanonevierling 38，德语：四联装防空火炮38），这是德意志国防军常见的防空武器系统，经过黑科技的强化改造，原本使用的20发弹匣变成了一次能够容纳数百发弹药的弹舱、而且原本需要8个人操作的人员配置如今只需1人就足够了，还新增了简易电子瞄准具和显示枪管温度的计量表。当初安装这些大玩具的时候驻军里有很多人觉得没有必要，而现在他们不得不赞同这是先见之明。

可惜的是在基地建设的过程中，为了防止流体泄漏，所有的管道都使用超硬钢制成，更不用提日向脚下的这些的管壁起码有一米厚，即使是38式四联装防空自动火炮的20×138毫米炮弹打在其表面也只能砸出个浅坑。直至炮管发红过热，德军也没能有一发弹药起到哪怕一丁点作用，只能无比挫败地等待武器冷却继续进行无用的攻击。

日向继续朝着高处的那个小房间前进。几个士兵砸碎窗户，架好枪朝着她扫射。日向鹜伏在管道上，利用坡度躲过子弹，并且看准时机将敌人狙杀。很快她就站在房间里面，地板上躺着几具流血的尸体，不是头上穿了孔就是胸前开了洞。然而貌似还是晚了一步，某个胸部中弹的敌人在失血过多之前挣扎着掏出打火机点燃了柜子里面的地图 — 原来这里是安全控制室，基地各区域的详细地图被存放于此 — 当日向进入控制室的时候所有的地图都只剩下烧剩的黑色残渣。

不过失去地图并不代表占领这里毫无意义 — 既然是"控制室"那么肯定控制着什么东西。日向转向一边的控制台，上面有为数众多的开关，分别以按钮、旋钮、拉杆等形式存在，而其中一个贴着标签"Allgemeines Sicherheitssystem überschreiben（德语：全面解除安全系统）"，并且还有一个点亮的绿灯表示工作状态正常 — 显然没有被驻守这里的敌人及时破坏。日向启动开关，整个秘密基地的外围区的所有闸门、电梯等关节都解除了锁闭，畅通无阻。端着自动步枪把控制台打成筛子之后她接下来要返回下面，但是这可不是一段容易完成的路程，不仅仅是因为重心的缘故一不小心就会栽跟头，更因为大批荷枪实弹的敌人已经在底下等得不耐烦了。

"我打不着她！""我们全都打不着！"德意志国防军一边和日向对射一边抱怨，虽然经过严格训练，但是在某条二次元公理的权威下他们的现在枪法甚至不如《星球大战》的银河帝国暴风战士，或者说射击任何10米开外的目标都尽数脱靶。另一方面日向几乎把步枪的扳机扣断了，一发又一发子弹精准地完成自己的历史使命，击穿、搅碎、捣毁目标的关键部位比如头盖骨和包括心脏在内的重要器官。

迅速减员至仅剩数人的德军做出了一个明智的决定 — 逃！他们转身奔向附近的双扇门，在这个过程中又丢下两具尸体。可惜他们今天的运气实在太差，因为门里的走廊也是日向完成任务的必经之路，而且她不会给他们留下时间向自己的亲友告别。

* * *

日向一手自动步枪一手短钉枪地在走廊里行进，两个倒霉的距离她最近的敌兵身上眨眼间就多了一排弹孔。一个敌兵躲在转角后面 — 显然没考虑到短钉枪弹药的穿透力 — 两发特殊材料和形状的大口径子弹穿透几十厘米厚的建筑材料，使他的躯干瞬间血肉模糊。

走到一扇打开的门前，日向举起短钉枪。门里还没来得及瞄准的敌兵随着一声枪响如同被扔出去的布娃娃一样飞起，狠狠撞上身后的墙壁再像漏气的充气玩偶瘫倒在地上。她紧接着转过视线，一颗从自动步枪射出的子弹轻松地破坏了反方向的门里面的一个正在无线电上大吼大叫的军官的大脑皮层。

德意志国防军一边还击一边沿着走廊向深处撤退，跑得最慢的那个自然最先领便当。最后几个人几乎挤成一团冲进一个保安办公室，他们打开武器柜，把所有枪炮子弹都拿出来。准备好进行最后一搏，这几个敌人放低身体紧握武器，就在这时办公室的窗户随着一阵枪响粉碎，使他们身体几乎贴上地板，然后两颗手榴弹飞进窗户落到他们中间，又弹起十几厘米再爆炸。

日向来到一个方形的房间，没有敌人，中央处是一部铁笼式电梯。她把轿厢边上的控制杆向上推打开门，走进去后把里面的控制杆向下拉。电梯下行，垂直移动了十几米后到站。而电梯间里面一个士兵看见日向之后大喊一声"她在这"转身就跑 — 不够快，后背挨了一枪，不过仍然跌跌撞撞地逃走了 — 顺着地板上的血迹很快就找到了他的尸体。

走廊里几乎每个可以作为掩体的位置都有一名德意志国防军士兵，他们从藏身处探出脑袋伸出武器朝着出现在尽头处的日向倾泻火力，缩回去装子弹，再出来开火。而日向躲在走廊的拐角后面，换装闪雷步枪，透过镜筒精准地把这些目标一个个撂倒。就在她走过这一部分建筑结构的时候，突然身后走廊的墙壁上的一扇本来处于锁闭状态的门被打开，从里面蹦出来一个端着枪的军官。不到一秒钟的功夫，这个军官又退回门里，武器丢在一边，双手抱着肚子 — 因为上面被日向开了一个流血的大洞。"我来对付她。"军官的同伴蹲下来查看朋友的伤势，然后出门。

枪声，镜头特写日向的武器开火时的闪光。

* * *

再转过一个弯，尽头的墙上是一扇小窗户，大概有一张A4打印纸那么大，不过尺寸不是重要的，重要的是里面伸出一支通用机枪 — 从MG42改良而来，并且有人在操作这支枪。机枪手看见日向的第一时间就扣动扳机，然而日向用两发子弹解决了问题 — 第一发打中机枪使其失去准头，第二发打中机枪手使其失去人头。

日向躲在一扇很大的门后面，门外是地下岩洞的一侧的中间位置，连接着顺着岩壁修建的走廊和横跨整个空间的天桥等等结构。天桥的远端，敌兵们堆起箱子作为掩体，对日向进行火力压制，而上方的天桥和走廊也有狙击手之类的敌人参与进来。花了一些时间和弹药清除这些标靶之后，她通过天桥来到岩洞的另一边，进入岩壁上的建筑物。走廊、保安办公室、机枪岗哨…还有一大波需要被射杀的德军，这些都已经太稀松平常了。直到前方出现一扇特别大的门，两旁都是靠着墙和箱子整齐摆放的枪支弹药，按照二次元公理，出现这种设置意味着…

大门的另一边是一个面积堪比篮球馆的数层楼高的巨大的房间，并且在距离地板一层楼的高度修建了一条与墙壁平行的走廊，而这大门就位于走廊的中点。日向站在走廊上扫视，这里像是某种车库，因为地上画着停车线以及所谓标记数字和字母，而远处则整齐排列着一模一样的卷帘门，长宽都足够坦克通过。虽然怎么看怎么像个车库，但是里面没有任何车辆或者其他种类的载具，而且天花板上还有几个粗大的圆柱体似的东西垂直地挂着。

就在这时突然对面的那排卷帘门的中间的那个缓缓开启，里面出现了一个黑色的人形物体 — 说是"人形"是因为它用双腿站立 — 不过和人的相似之处也就到此为止了 — 因为它全身上下都是合金和机械，装甲身躯两边的机械臂各端着两挺重型六管联装盖特林机枪，后面的背包型装置比超级士兵的还大，让人觉得随时会失去平衡向后倒下去，看来这是某种试验性的重型外骨骼动力装甲作战服。

"Amerikanisch!"外骨骼动力装甲作战服启动了，迈开大步走进车库，安装在上面的扬声器传出怒吼，显然它的主人 — 无论是谁，现在非常不爽。举起机械臂，四挺盖特林机枪开始旋转，紧接着蝗虫一般密集的子弹朝着日向发射，她沿着走廊飞奔以躲避如此变态的火力，眼看着前面是尽头，没有楼梯或梯子，只有栏杆。一个胜过奥运会体操冠军的漂亮的起跳+空翻，日向稳稳地在车库的地面上着陆，没时间摆pose耍帅，她在落地的一瞬间继续狂奔，子弹们险险地在她身后不到一米处飞过。

"你杀了小奈娜！你杀了我表妹！"原来穿着此外骨骼动力装甲作战服的是之前在Wulfburg镇被日向以铁水管贯穿胸腔顺带捣毁心脏的方式处决的那个小个子德意志国防军中校军官的表兄，所以也不难理解此君 — 德意志国防军准将须贺龙一 — 当前的心情差到极点并且要和日向拼命。

Mini-Boss战：击败须贺龙一。

* * *

"她是我的光芒！又可爱又善解人意，没有哪怕一点点的不好！你！你把她从我身边夺走了！"须贺龙一怒吼外加追击和射击三个动作同时进行，日向则继续以最快速度和他兜圈子 — 这里没有任何可以当作掩体的东西，反应稍微慢一点都会导致严重后果。当然她不能一味躲避 — 毕竟体力和耐力是有限的，躲避子弹的洪流会越来越困难 — 所以她一边避开Mini-Boss的锋芒一边端起StG 60还击，子弹和榴弹一起发射。

子弹打在Mini-Boss身上产生的效果如何暂且不提，反正榴弹貌似一点作用也没有，甚至不能撼动这件外骨骼动力装甲作战服半分。日向又打过去一发榴弹，瞄准的是头盔 — 最醒目也是理论上最薄弱的位置 — 紧接着发现了问题：榴弹并没有真正接触到目标，而是在距离十几厘米的时候撞上了什么看不见的障碍爆炸了，而且爆炸的火焰也被这层障碍挡住，仅仅沿着不可见的表面扩散。她曾经在科幻小说以及科幻故事广播里面听到过"防护罩/护盾"的概念，没想到这已经包含在敌人的黑科技的集合之中，现在看来那个巨大的背包型装置应该就是护盾发生器。尽管如此，日向只能继续躲闪顺带回击 — 好在她之前储备了足够多的弹药。

须贺龙一："我给了她那么多爱，她是整个帝国最快乐的表妹！"原来是个（表）妹控。日向给步枪换弹夹并且装填榴弹发射器，她现在真心希望有一支Panzerschreck在身上 — 和盖特林机枪一样，Panzerschreck的体积和重量使其不便携带，只能捡着就用用完即丢。

又一颗榴弹击中须贺龙一 — 的外骨骼动力装甲作战服 — 的护盾，然而除了爆炸声，这次还传来了像是玻璃碎裂的声音，并且Mini-Boss同时摇晃了一下 — 显然在日向不间断的打击下护盾消耗完了。榴弹和子弹继续朝着须贺龙一 — 已经没有护盾 — 招呼过去，而这个坏脾气的表哥开始后退，退到挂在天花板下面的那些圆柱形物体的其中一个的正下方。

圆柱体像花瓣一样打开，里面是一个线圈似的装置，微弱的电弧在一层层金属之间上窜下跳顺带劈啪作响。外骨骼动力装甲作战服背上的装置伸出四个很小的线圈，然后一道炫目的巨大的电弧从大线圈发出被小线圈接收。日向瞬间明白了：Mini-Boss正在给护盾充电！她立即举枪射击，然而已经太迟，护盾起作用了。迅速随机应变，日向换上短钉枪瞄准大线圈开火。

线圈被打碎了 — 虽然护盾已经全部恢复，自觉有恃无恐的须贺龙一又开始进攻："你根本不可能明白！盟军的可怜虫！像你们这种人只知道杀戮和毁灭！"日向不想争辩，没有必要 — 收拾这个Mini-Boss的正确方法昭然若揭，只需要一点点时间和耐心。

"等为小奈娜报仇之后，我要把你的尸体拿去做最恐怖的生化试验！"护盾再次耗光的须贺龙一退到第二个圆柱体下面充电，而日向这次动作够快，在充电过程开始没多久就摧毁了大线圈。"我这身装备都是德国钢材！它是不可能被穿透的，难道你看不见吗？！"充电不完全的护盾没多久就被日向持续的火力吸干，而前往第三个充电位置的须贺龙一貌似对于自己剩下的时间能用分钟计数毫不知情，仍然在愤怒地吹嘘："继续浪费你的子弹吧！笨蛋！这是你们唯一擅长的！把士兵和弹药不要钱似地到处撒，那样也救不了你们的命…"几分钟后，四个充电线圈只剩下四堆金属残片，而曾经不可一世的Mini-Boss瘫在地上，外骨骼动力装甲作战服的胸部、腹部和腿部的装甲板都被打得严重碎裂变形还喷出电火花。须贺龙一挣扎着试图站起来，无奈这身废铁实在太重，只能乖乖地任人鱼肉，他的怒吼也早已变成哀嚎："呜呜！小奈娜！哥哥马上就来陪你了！"

日向用铁水管撬开头盔，然后把尖锐的那端刺进须贺龙一的太阳穴，拔出来，再刺进天灵盖，再拔出来。她收起武器从容地转身离开，走进那个打开的卷帘门。须贺龙一的外骨骼动力装甲作战服开始闪红光并发出滴滴声，紧接着就自爆了 — 然而日向已经位于爆炸半径之外。

* * *

沿着螺旋形的楼梯拾级而下，日向现在位于一个巨大的圆柱形的楼梯井里面，底下隐约有人在说话："我听说上周的测试，那东西杀光了一整支小队的超级士兵，又牺牲了一队人才把它重新关起来。"另一个人说："幸亏只放出来一只，不然整个基地的人没一个能活着出去的，我赌5马克美国人绝对不想看见那家伙背着降落伞从天上跳下来。"说话的是两个看大门的德意志国防军士兵，他们很快就加入了被"那东西"杀掉的战友们，而日向从两具尸体分别搜出一把钥匙，对应楼梯井底部的大门。

现在问题来了：这扇门需要两个人站在门框两边，分别将两把钥匙插进两个锁孔同时拧才能解锁，然而日向没有同伴，门的宽度也大于她的臂展，附近更没有通风口。不过问题还是一如既往地被解决：把足够多的爆炸物堆放在门口，退到足够远的距离之外再引爆 — 暴力有时候比谋略更有效 — 无论效率还是效果，这是二次元和三次元都适用的公理。

在一个整齐地安装着数排大型发电机组的房间里，日向和看守的德意志国防军展开激烈交火。这些巨大的、轰鸣的机器为双方提供了很好的掩护，使得战况一度僵持，直到日向通过观察心生一计 — 她瞄准发电机的管道上面的阀门开火。被打坏的阀门瞬间喷出高压高温的蒸汽，足有数百度 — 无论是二次元还是三次元，无论是烧煤还是核裂变，发电机的原理其实和蒸汽机大同小异 — 都是把水烧开变成蒸汽之后将其蕴含的能量转变为机械能，只不过发电机的设计构造更加高级。喷出的蒸汽在数秒钟内把自己的能量以热能的形式传导至周围的德军官兵身上，最显著的效果就是把他们蒸熟。

镜头跟随着一条看起来像是无数被随意乱扔的布娃娃的横七竖八的尸体组成的道路前进，又是弯弯曲曲的走廊和走廊边上的保安办公室、储藏室、不知道控制基地的哪些部分的控制室神马的，直到一扇大门前戛然而止 — 日向正在用步枪的枪托猛击一个敌人的腹部，然后在他能够从打击中恢复并且策划和实施一个反击之前调转枪口扣动扳机。

日向小心地推开门，从门缝里观察。大门开在建筑物的侧面，看起来附近没有敌情。她悄无声息地从门缝溜出来，进入开阔的室外空间，躲到墙角处探出头 — 原来自己已经到达了洞穴的底部，之前通过的那些天桥、走廊、管道…如今都跑到头顶上几十米甚至上百米的高度去了。秘密基地内部区的入口近在咫尺 — 只要进入同样位于底部的修建在对面一侧的建筑物 — 并且通过看守这段距离的重兵。日向再仔细观察，发现敌人的防御阵地的远端，离地面几米高的天桥的下面有一条通风管道…

日向沿着来路往回走，来到最近的那个被她肃清的保安办公室翻箱倒柜，然后对自己的发现表示满意 — 一张通风管道的结构图。

内部区的入口前面有一个长几十米、宽十几米、高数米的长方体空间，作为进出的人员和物质暂时停留准备的区域，现在这里被人数多达一个连的武装到牙齿的党卫军官兵看守，他们已经找好了各自的掩体比如长椅、小桌板和等待运走的货柜神马的，把弹药填满十八般兵器，就等着日向一露面就火力全开。侧面的墙壁里面的专门监视管理这个入口的控制室也关闭了防弹窗闸以防被流弹误伤。

他们等啊等，可是没人来。毕竟是党卫军，素质不是一般的高，仍然像雕像一样纹丝不动地保持着姿势。直到扬声器传来声音："结束了，入侵者已经被击毙，国防军正在清理现场。警报解除，全体回到各自的岗位去。"

一闻此言，党卫军们纷纷松懈下来 — 只是相对的。他们整队、收好武器，列队进入内部区的入口。

控制室里，一个看起来刚入伍没多久的党卫军士兵从控制台前起身："你不会笨到相信这事会这么容易吧？整个基地都是我们的人，你走不出多远就会被轰杀至渣！"

"请原谅我的观点完全相反。"日向用枪逼迫着这个敌兵移动至墙角处的垃圾倾倒口，在命令他钻进去之后按下旁边的开关"Müllpresse（德语：垃圾压缩机）"。

* * *

几分钟前。

控制室的入口传来一阵急促的敲门声。"是谁？"里面的人问道。没有回答，只有持续的敲门。一个党卫军士兵不耐烦地离开自己在控制台前的座位去开门，门口出现了在外面看守的两个卫兵中的一位。

"你究竟是怎么搞的…"党卫军士兵话还没说完就发现不对劲 — 面前的卫兵面无血色表情呆滞，仿佛死掉了一样，更重要的是他身边躺着同伴的尸体！

太迟了，卫兵向旁边一歪倒了下去，可以看见背后的枪伤，而出现在党卫军面前的是日向。她没有给他反应的时间，一记重击就使他趴地上起不来了。紧接着日向一个铁头锤打倒了另一个党卫军士兵，又回身一记踢击正中第三个党卫军士兵的下颌。

控制室里面剩下的党卫军纷纷起身应战，至于为什么他们没有按响警报 — 自日向的入侵行动开始整个基地就处于警报状态，按不按都一样。因为在控制室里面，他们只装备了随身的手枪，步枪都锁在柜子里，更别提没穿外骨骼动力装甲作战服。一个士兵拔枪开火，日向敏捷地闪身躲开，一脚踢出一个折叠椅，正好拍在他脸上。

另一个士兵也开了枪，日向起跳，身体侧翻90度踏着墙壁飞奔好几米躲过子弹，落地后伏低身体躲过更多的子弹，并且进击到他面前。她就像动作电影里面的主角一样控制住那个士兵，回身用他的手枪连发数枪，打翻了相应数量的敌人，再用脚后跟狠狠踢中士兵双腿之间的位置。这时候有个士兵已经绕道了日向身后，捉住了她 — 只持续了不到一秒就因为鼻梁骨被一拳打碎而晕菜。当然，由于窗闸的遮挡和良好的隔音效果，控制室外面没人察觉到异样。

负责整个控制室的军官开始手忙脚乱地掏出钥匙打开武器柜，为了给上级争取时间，一个敌兵拔出匕首冲过来，日向一脚踢碎了匕首的刀刃，又补上一脚把骇然地看着被踢碎刀刃的匕首的士兵踢飞。一个士兵左右开弓朝日向挥拳，但是每一击都被她挡开，重复了几次之后他突然发现自己的双臂已经被她牢牢控制住，紧接着日向以媲美奥运会体操冠军的身体柔韧度飞起一脚踢碎他的下颌骨。几乎是同一瞬间，一个企图从背后偷袭的士兵脸上挨了日向的反手一拳，鼻梁骨陷进很少被使用的脑子里。

又一个党卫军士兵飞了出去，脸先着地。这时军官终于打开了武器柜，抓起一把上了子弹的自动步枪就开火，日向再次变身奥运会体操冠军，一连串后翻躲过了所有的子弹。她站定后像一个海盗王一样微笑着，因为面前的敌人根本不是对手。

军官大惊，不仅是因为在这么进的距离使用自动武器仍然全数脱靶，更因为子弹打光了。惊愕迅速让位于恐惧，恐惧迅速让位于恼怒，他丢掉步枪冲向日向，日向则不慌不忙地给自己的双臂蓄力，待军官冲到面前的一瞬间来个双龙出水 — 两只拳头同时猛击他的双肋，直接后果就是肋骨断裂和肺脏破碎。

还剩下最后一个站着的党卫军，他已经完全被刚才发生的一切惊呆了，只喃喃地吐出几个字："迷之超人小妹妹真厉害！我想和你约会。"他的脑袋被日向当成了拳击袋，而一个敌兵摇摇晃晃地起身，走到日向身后。

日向把面前的敌兵的脑袋摆正，举起一只拳头用力一挥 — 先把身后想偷袭的那个打倒再把这个打倒："抱歉，我已经订婚了。"控制室里的党卫军现在全都躺在地上，一部分已经断了气另一部分必须进医院待上相当长的一段时间，不过还是有一个仅仅是晕过去而已。她把这个晕过去的家伙从地上揪起来放到控制台前面的一张椅子上，用茶水把他泼醒，再用枪逼着他按自己的命令发出假消息。

* * *

处理完最后一个党卫军之后日向打开窗闸，看到外面防守内部区的入口的敌人已经全部离开，她从柜子里找出一捆电线，把一端缠在柜子腿上，开枪打碎窗户，把剩下的部分扔出去变成索降用的绳子。

入口的厚重的闸门开启，里面是一个较小的隔舱，尽头处是另一个同样厚重的闸门，旁边有一个巴掌大的控制面板，用德语写着"按下按钮前往内部区"。


	8. Movement Eight

_**Movement Eight**_

* * *

秘密基地的内部区的装潢很不一样，看起来就像老科幻里面建设在尚未完成地理改造的外星球的殖民地。首先是一个候机厅似的空间，左边是巨大的落地窗 — 里面是特别设计的立体画，主题有山水、花园、城市…其中一张甚至还取材自中国广西的阳朔，如果不仔细看还真察觉不到和实景的差异 — 显然它们被用来产生"这里不是地下"的错觉，并防止驻扎在此的人员产生幽闭症。右边的设置在高处的窗户 — 貌似是行李安检的控制室因为下面有传送带延伸进墙上一米见方的开口 — 的里面黑灯瞎火 — 因为内部区的人员进出受到严格限制，必须提前申请并等待安排，所以只需要按照计划表在有人使用出入口的时候派人进驻控制室对携带的物品进行检查。

由于警报已经解除，这里只有几个党卫军士兵看守，他们站在各自规定的位置，面朝不同的方向。其中正对着隔舱的那个士兵看见闸门打开，里面却空无一人。他端着枪进入隔舱查看，确实空无一人，看来自己的视觉没有欺骗自己。士兵转身回到自己的位置，闸门在身后缓缓关闭。

如果这个党卫军刚才能够抬头看一眼，很多人的命运或许就会改变了 — 由此既雄辩又事实地证明两点：首先是小细节往往决定大历史；然后就是历史没有如果 — 至少在发明时间机器之前没有如果。日向就藏在隔舱的天花板底下，当敌兵进来查看的时候她悄无声息地在他背后降下地面，然后迅速且无声地钻进墙上的安检传送带的开口。她没有被发现，因为其他党卫军士兵都目不转睛地盯着各自的前方，由此既雄辩又事实地证明德国人到底有多刻板。

* * *

安检控制室里虽然空无一人，日向仍然警惕地扫视一周以确认没有敌情，接着放低身体向前移动以免暴露在窗户上 — 虽然以窗户的高度和她的身高来看这不太可能。打开门锁，外面是走廊，日向就这样很容易地渗透了进来 — 既雄辩又事实地证明一切保安措施都是皇帝的新衣。下面她要做的就是破坏这个基地，然而要破坏一个如此庞大而复杂的建筑结构恐怕只有核武器能办得到 — 车到山前必有路，也许答案就在附近。

这里的走廊大致有地铁隧道的尺寸，横平竖直仿佛国际象棋和围棋的棋盘上的线条，这正是问题所在 — 每一条走廊在形式上和前景上都没有特别明显的差异 — 除了偶尔出现的靠墙放置的货柜和两边墙上的同一款式的锁着的门，因此如果没有地图作为参照就很容易迷路 — 偏偏日向还真的没有地图。既然不认路，最好的办法就是找人问问 — 当然不行，这里有一半人想把她抓起来，另一半人想在她头上开个洞。

一个超级士兵在走廊里行进，被铠甲保护的双脚踏在地板上发出巨大规律的响声 — 显然设计这套行头的人没有考虑到削减噪音的问题，不过从另一方面来看似乎毫无必要 — 避免暴露自己并非超级士兵优先考虑的事项，相反其设计思想的一部分恰恰是让敌对的那一方 — 尤其是士兵 — 能够在较远距离发现自己。

然而现在超级士兵的这种特性却被敌对的那一方以意料之外情理之中的方式利用 — 日向跟在他身后，利用其脚步声掩盖住自己的行踪，她这么做的原因简单且合理 — 如果这个超级士兵正在返回营房或者任何其他类似功能的地方，那么就有可能缴获像地图这样的有助于弄清楚自己的位置的信息，运气再好一些说不定还可以详细了解整个秘密基地的内部区的结构，这样一来就能考虑进行破坏。

到达一个十字路口，超级士兵突然转身 — 显然他不是返回营房，而是沿着预定路线巡逻。日向躲到了一个货柜后面，但是这并没有解决问题，仅仅是拖延了几秒钟，因为超级士兵开始往回走。千钧一发之际，墙上的一扇原本锁着的门被打开，开门的是一个军官 — 日向猛地冲进门，把那个军官撞倒并使其后脑勺重重磕在地上。

超级士兵从门口经过的瞬间日向把门关上并且上了锁，紧接着躲在一边紧握武器做好应战的准备，不过超级士兵似乎没有注意到刚刚发生的事情，因为沉重的脚步声逐渐远去。至于那个军官，看来他摔得实在太重，暂时醒不过来了。

* * *

日向现在有充足的时间观察和评估自己所处的环境 — 这里是一个单人宿舍，不很大，也就和一般的火车卧铺的小隔间边上边下，除了构造简单的床、柜子和桌椅以外，还有一个独立的卫生间，卫生间本身没什么特别的，只是附带了一个足够她钻进去并且前后移动的通风管道的入口。

在使用那个通风管道入口之前，日向把军官绑在床上并且堵上他的嘴，然后搜查了一下任何可能有用的东西 — 没有什么收获，除了基地的安全规章手册，里面也只有包括突发事件应对指导在内的各种注意事项，并无详细地图或者路线图。她把通风口的栅格窗取下来，钻进去之后再将其复位。

虽然仍没有地图指引，不过日向知道接下来应该朝哪个大致方向移动 — 向下。既然是建设在地下的设施，肯定越重要的部分位于越下面的楼层。于是她在通风管道系统里七拐八拐，尽可能走朝向下方的路。

经过一处栅格窗的时候，日向突然停下来从里面往外看 — 是一间女更衣室，几个不同年龄段的女性正在急匆匆地换衣服。等到她们全部离开之后，日向从栅格窗下到地面。她没有浪费时间去翻那些衣柜 — 都上了锁，而是走到墙角处的一个看起来像自动售饮料机其实并不是的巨大长方体前面。

这部机器上写着一行行德语，并且配了图，还有几个带数字的旋钮以及一个被玻璃盖封着的很大的按钮。日向阅读了这些文字之后开始调整旋钮上的数字，完成之后掀开玻璃盖，按下那个标注"Herstellung（德语：生产）"的大按钮。

机器发出响声，分贝数不很高，但是仍然能感觉到其内部零件的有序的繁忙。几十秒后机器停止，正面的宽大的取物口打开送出一个方形的带标签的密封塑料包。日向拿走塑料包，在更衣室里找了个她认为最隐蔽的角落把它撕开，里面是一整套供研究人员使用的制服，除了内衣外衣和鞋袜，甚至连白大褂都有。显然那部机器的功能是输入身体测量参数然后自动造出合身的套装 — 第三帝国的黑科技并非全用来杀人的证明。

不过在更衣之前日向还得做件事情。她把自己现在的衣服都脱下来扔进垃圾箱，进入旁边的浴室快速而仔细地洗个淋浴 — 按照二次元公理，该过程会产生大量杀必死镜头，但是这次就算了。

* * *

Cosplay成研究人员的日向可以信步于基地，暂时不用担心被识别出来 — 二次元公理：只要作者点头，敌人 — 甚至包括中立人士和部分自己人 — 都是脸盲症晚期，就算主角表明自己的身份也会否定"怎么可能？他/她/它才不是这副模样"。这条走廊的两边都是安装了厚实的防弹玻璃的大型窗户，一边看起来都是试验室，各种先进的仪器，其中一部分甚至先进得仿佛不属于这个时代 — 尤其是某种看起来像巨大化的打字机可是显然能把打字机甩出几个秒差距的"塑料盒子" — 比打字机多出来一块中心略突起的方形的黑色的玻璃，随着操作人员对键盘的敲击，玻璃上出现了各种符号和图形，虽然只有一种颜色并且很粗糙，不过已经如同魔法一样不可思议了。日向并不知道她目击的是名叫"个人电脑"的革命性的信息处理和数据计算设备 — 三次元的个人电脑直到1977年才真正成型（1977年的Apple II、TRS-80和Commodore PET是最早大量生产并销售至普通家庭的三种个人电脑/微型计算机），而在这个二次元时空，德国人的黑科技提前至少30年创造出了它们。

另一边的窗户里的景象就没那么和谐了 — 确切地说是非常不和谐。一个又一个手术台上面躺着被精心挑选的虎背熊腰有如重量级拳击运动员的人类，被全身保护装备、手持锋利工具的另一群人还有悬挂在天花板下面的机械臂大刑伺候：开膛破肚、截断四肢、注射药水、填充异物…将与生俱来的组织和器官残忍地切除和丢弃之后换上生化机械的替代品，整个过程简直是《星球大战：西斯复仇》临近结尾时男主角阿纳金·天行者被改造成达斯·维达的情节的翻版。被肢解并且被改造成半人半机械的受害者们拼命挣扎反抗，但是毫无用处，只能任人鱼肉，就像他们的惨叫声分贝再高也不是隔音效果良好的窗户和墙壁的对手一样。这就是超级士兵的来源：从被俘虏的盟军官兵以及各个监狱和集中营的囚犯当中选择合适的"原木"送到此处进行生化改造和肉体强化手术，变成半人半机械的怪物，最后将重型外骨骼动力装甲作战服的零件侵入式安装到身上 — 也就是说和身体融为一体再也拿不下来。当然拿得下来拿不下来已经无所谓了，因为这些不幸的生灵早已失去了灵魂，只能按照输入的指令行事。

日向不再看超级士兵的生产车间。她已经见过了太多的死亡与毁灭、痛苦与折磨，然而刚刚展现在眼前的一切教会了自己什么才是真正的邪恶和残忍。

许多研究人员正在进入一间讲座室，日向也跟着一起进去。这是个篮球场大小的空间，一排排沙发型的座椅整齐地固定在地上，还附带可折叠的小桌板。人们在迅速入座，日向也找了个最不起眼的位置坐下。

很快一个军服外面套着白大褂的人走上讲台："下午好。我们可以跳过寒暄的阶段直接进入主题。"随着他的话语，讲座室的灯光熄灭，而一部隐藏的投影仪启动，将明亮的光线发射至巨大反光屏。

一行行复杂的文字和公式接连闪过，夹杂着图表和照片等等相对直白但是仍然无法被非专业人士理解的内容。白大褂喋喋不休地吐出各种术语，听众们专心致志地接受和记录，时不时点一下头，日向也装出专心聆听和记笔记的样子。

"下一代超级士兵的研发已经取得阶段性成果。新型外骨骼动力装甲作战服除了大幅提升的防御力，更扩展了运载能力，使超级士兵能够携带两套不同的武器，意味着对战场环境的适应程度大大增加。"随着解说员的声音，一段影像被投影至反光屏：一个看起来比之间见过的都更加敦实的超级士兵稳步在试验场里行进，周围是用箱子等物品堆起来的遮挡物。从这些遮挡物后面闪出一个又一个画着盟军士兵图案的靶子，超级士兵举起盖特林机枪把它们尽数粉碎。之后一个大爆炸吞没了超级士兵，是一辆盟军坦克的杰作，不知道是从战场上缴获来的还是按照偷来的图纸自行组装的。待火焰和浓烟散去，可以看见结结实实挨了一炮的超级士兵虽然受到相当的损伤，但是屹立不倒。它把盖特林机枪收至背后的一侧的用于固定的位置，从另一侧取下Panzerschreck，反而把坦克打成一堆废铁。

众人交头接耳，一部分还在点头和鼓掌。解说员继续说："除此之外'Schwarze Sonne（德语：黑日）'计划也进行得非常顺利，最早的一批试作型已经出厂，测试工作正在进行…"反光屏上的内容又恢复了文字、公式和图表等令人费解的类型。

讲座大约持续了一小时，日向在这段时间里了解了不少第三帝国的军事科研计划以及这些计划的进展程度，顺利得连她自己都惊讶。终于那个喋喋不休的解说员把该说出来的都说了，宣布解散。如同从水壶里向外倾倒液体一样，听众们纷纷起身走出讲座室，日向混入他们中间，继续自己的渗透和破坏活动。

* * *

日向面前现在是一台电脑 — 在三次元和多数二次元时空，这样的设备已经属于化石级别，然而在这个时空则被归类于非常黑的黑科技。她悄悄环顾四周，观察别的研究人员如何使用这个看起来源自外星球的"超级打字机" — 这间试验室里面有条不紊地安排着各种先进的仪器，由第三帝国最优秀的科研人员使用，就如同Wulfburg镇的那个小客栈的厨房，这些人是如此忙于各自的工作，以至于日向进来的时候看都不看她一眼 — 由此既雄辩又事实地证明万事过犹不及，太过专心反而有害。

经过观察外加一分钟左右的熟悉操作，日向开始让自己的电脑真正派上用场。屏幕的最上方的边缘处有一个被填满窄条，注明"Hauptschnittstelle（德语：主界面）"；下面的部分的左边是一个单词"Kategorien（德语：分类）"；再往下是四个一竖列的正方形，从上到下分别是"Allgemein（德语：通用）"、"Arbeitszimmer（德语：研究）"、"Archiv（德语：档案）"、"Persönlich（德语：个人）"；右边占据整个屏幕大部分面积的空白估计是用于数据浏览。

多数与科研项目有关的资料都有密码保护，而且对于初次使用电脑的日向而言破解这些密码根本无从下手 — 或者说这次作者没点头。不过俗话有云"现在能做什么比将来会做什么更重要"，与其纠结密码问题，不如先访问没有密码的那部分数据。于是日向开始逐条排查电脑里面存储的信息，并且像海绵一样吸收其中有用的内容 — 当然只是比喻，人类发明电脑的主要原因之一就是电脑在记忆力方面完爆人类。既然如此，为何不把它们拷贝到移动存储设备里面带走？首先第三帝国拥有的黑科技目前仍然不够黑，最具代表性的例子之一就是现役的移动存储设备 — 的体积和重量都相当于老式录像带，容量亦非常有限，即使少量数据需要的存储器数量也能装满一旅行箱 — 意味着不便携带；其次即使日向把一旅行箱的存储器带回盟军情报部门，他们也没有相应的设备将其中的信息取出 — 两边的科技水平相差至少一个世代。

看来只剩下一个选择，日向在每一个她能够访问的文件所附带的"Verarbeiten（德语：处理）"菜单里面选择了"Papierausgabe（德语：输出到纸张）"，放置在电脑边上的一台被称为"打印机"的机器启动了，送出一张张印满东西的统一规格的纸。

从柜子上找了个文件夹把这些珍贵的情报装进去并且密封好，日向离开试验室前往下一个目标地点 — 这次她有地图作指引 — 地图不属于被密码保护的那一部分资料。

* * *

现在日向位于一个有码头仓库那么大的地方，这里整齐地陈列着一排排巨大的圆柱体，都是机械底座连着控制面板、主体部分是厚重的玻璃、高度都差不多有一层楼左右、里面升腾着看起来很冷的白色的浑浊的气体 — 估计是液化氮气。她凑近一根圆柱体的玻璃外壳观察，气体后面隐约透出一个人形物体的轮廓，看不清细节。日向转而去看控制面板，屏幕显示出"Ungesehen（德语：不可见）"以及"Stabil（德语：稳定）"等内容，旁边还有一个钥匙孔。

日向当然没有钥匙 — 而且这里的大多数的锁的结构比较特殊，很难以常用的解锁方法破解。即使有钥匙，日向也不会把它插进钥匙孔 — 二次元公理：凡是被封在这些被冠以"培养槽"或者"静态维持系统"等名号的仪器里面的东西 — 尤其是附加液氮冷冻的 — 十有八九都极端危险，并且被放出来之后会不受控制地无差别屠杀周围的一切活物。既然如此危险，那么一定有保安措施防止这些"内容"暴走 — 尤其是系统失效已经不可逆的时候。日向确实找到了保安措施 — 就在机械底座的侧面。移除一块外壳，里面是一个红色标签的钥匙孔"Reinigen（德语：清除）"。

但是日向没有钥匙，所以她转而采用老办法 — 老却有效。

从通风口下到地面，日向来到一个不大的储藏室里面，而储藏的物资被统称为"军火"。她用铁水管撬开一个柜子，从里面拿出一个个包裹严实的、既像砖头又像肥皂的长方体，上书"Explosiv（德语：炸药）"。接着又撬开另一个柜子，里面都包好的长得像某种巨大化的火柴的东西 — 或者称呼为"雷管"更合适。当年阿尔弗雷德·诺贝尔发明安全炸药之后，如何让 "安全"变得"不安全"成为必须解决的问题 — 因为炸药的基础价值就是"爆炸"，而安全炸药即使用锤子敲打用火点燃也不会爆炸，至多是剧烈燃烧，除非在最近处引爆另一个爆炸物 — 所以诺贝尔发明了雷管 — 也就是一种微型炸弹，虽然本身已经具有可观的杀伤力，不过设计用途就是作为安全炸药的起爆装置。

将制作好的简易爆炸装置装在包里，日向又从通风口爬进通风系统，至于她为何不走门，原因很简单 — 没钥匙。

回到那个全是培养槽的地方，日向用胶布把简易爆炸装置粘在玻璃上，她的计划是将每一个培养槽上面装一个自制炸弹，然后转移至安全区域无线电引爆。

就在她干得起劲的时候，突然身后的大门打开，密集的脚步声和自动步枪上膛的声音，看来日向暴露了 — 一名党卫军军官率领几十个士兵冲进来举枪瞄准她。

"放下武器，然后双手抱头走过来！"军官怒吼。日向用右手举起步枪。"用左手！"军官再次怒吼。日向把枪换到左手，其实哪只手都无所谓，因为她两只手都能使用武器并且拥有同样高的命中率，更何况现在也不是使用枪械的最佳时机。

毫无预兆地日向把枪用力往边上扔出去。党卫军们下意识地看了那支枪一眼，时间不到一秒钟 — 对于日向来说已经足够了 — 她躲到了培养槽后面，敌人的射界之外。

发现自己被涮了党卫军士兵们一起瞄准那个培养槽，以他们的火力将那个圆柱体连同日向打成马蜂窝不成问题。但是军官厉声喝住了自己的手下，因为投鼠忌器，打坏这些装置的后果他们承担不起。

既然这些党卫军不开枪，日向就给他们一个开枪的理由。军官看见几颗手榴弹从目标躲藏的培养槽后面飞出来，急忙大喊卧倒，然而这些手榴弹在引线被拔出时已经计算好了引爆时间，所以都在半空爆炸，即使卧倒也不可能躲开弹片的淋浴。瞬间党卫军死伤惨重，那些没死没伤的也顾不得违反命令了，扣动了扳机。被爆炸震得双耳轰鸣头脑晕眩的士兵们发射出的子弹显然没有起到应有的作用，因为这些超音速飞行的合金制造的小物件击中了所有的培养槽，穿透了玻璃，导致控制面板上的"Stabil"熄灭，"Instabil（德语：不稳定）"点亮。

然后培养槽们一起爆炸。液氮四处飞溅，一时间所有人站立不稳 — 好在没被冻伤。与这个过程同步，那些本来安静地沉睡在培养槽里面的人形物体活跃了起来，冲进这片白色的、厚重的雾霾，仿佛一个个模糊的、黑色的虚影。

其中一个虚影向今天的第一个猎物发动了攻击。被选为猎物的那个党卫军士兵正在一手持枪一手驱赶面前的白雾，突然从雾气里面扑出来一个穿着紧身皮衣，戴着头盔、防毒面具似的面罩、皮手套和皮靴，体格大致相当于平均成年人的三分之二的"人"，背上还有某种便携式供电装置，左右各伸出一根导线连接手背上的匕首状武器。带着几乎不属于人类的敏捷，虚影在跳到士兵身上的一瞬间手起刀落，那个可怜的家伙的脑袋就和躯干分家了。这是第三帝国正在研发的生化刺客 — 专精于渗透和暗杀的特种生化战斗单位 — 尤其在室内环境中，能够迅速刺杀重要人物、瘫痪指挥链、当然也能直接投放进人群制造严重混乱。其手背上的刺刀状武器由背上的装置供能以极高的频率振动强化切割能力，虽然被《星球大战》里面的"像烧红的刀子切黄油那样轻易切断绝大多数已知物质"的光剑甩出数秒差距，不过相对于普通军用刀具来说已经是很大的进步了 — 至少斩首不成问题。

但是"正在研发"那就意味着"尚未完成"，这些生化刺客的研发工作目前仅仅成功了一半：首先是计划应用于其上的旨在强化渗透能力的"隐形护盾" — 如同字面上的意思不仅包括雷达和红外线，连可见光都能隐去 — 仍然没有问世；其次就是这些作战单位的控制系统不能正常工作 — 或许是太多生化改造的副作用 — 所以必须放置于静态维持系统外加液氮冷冻才能避免它们凭本能行动 — 也就是见一个杀一个。

暴走的生化刺客们正在高效地收割人命，人体零件被扔得到处都是，出血量超大。日向钻进通风管道跑路，生化刺客们没有理会她 — 这里的党卫军的数量已经足够了。话虽如此，为了以防万一日向把通风口的栅格窗关死防止它们跟进来。

* * *

外面的走廊笼罩在闪烁的红光里，扬声器重复着警报："静态维持区发生阿尔法等级安全事故，对策小组前往现场，非战斗人员迅速按照程序避难。"一些走廊两边的卷闸门升起，里面都是身披重甲的超级士兵。不过这些超级士兵的武器除了默认的两挺盖特林机枪，还有一部分双手各端着一支看起来像带着把手和扳机的巨大化的、有暖水瓶那么大的手电筒，最前端附近有一个凹槽似的结构，里面安装了缓缓旋转的类似奔驰车的徽标的三个突出的线圈，整个武器的最后面是一根又长又粗的导线连接超级士兵的背包。

超级士兵们列队以最快速度向出事地点进发，与此同时党卫军官兵帮助非战斗人员们向远处转移，一切都进行得有条不紊。

静态维持区的大门打开，白色的液氮立即翻滚而出，看不清里面的情况。然而这只是一瞬间的印象，厚重的"白纱帐"里面扑出一个生化刺客，直指站在最前面的手持"手电筒"的超级士兵的脑袋。"手电筒"线圈开始加速旋转，然后腾起炫目的特斯拉电弧并且发射出去。半空中的生化刺客被打个正着，跌落到地上。这是帝国科学院的Schwarze Sonne计划的一个项目的成果，亦是人类的头一种真正实用化的能量武器 — 俗称"特斯拉武器"，该名称来自美籍塞尔维亚裔天才科学家、发明家和工程师尼古拉·特斯拉，以纪念其在电磁学研究的贡献和设计现代交流电系统以推动电力商用化的不世之功。

特斯拉武器继续喷出电弧，攻击着已经被打倒的生化刺客。这种武器的杀伤原理并不复杂，就是用高压电弧造成严重电烧伤破坏身体组织和结构附带晕眩效果，当然对付机器也很有效。生化刺客在持续的高压电的折磨下剧烈抽搐，就像被黑暗皇帝帕尔帕丁的原力闪电攻击的卢克·天行者，很快就不再挣扎了。

然后几十个生化刺客从雾气中现身，并且和之前的那位先行者一样是飞扑出来。双方进入了一场混乱的、血腥的肉搏。一个个生化刺客被超级士兵的特斯拉电弧打得扑街，在这之前它们用手臂上的利刃将超级士兵的装甲划开肢体切断…总之这是一场两败俱伤的遭遇战。

* * *

日向在天花板上面的通风管道里，透过脚下的网格一样的结构俯瞰宽得足以媲美双向四车道公路的走廊。走廊的中间是被党卫军官兵护送的非战斗人员，排着整齐的队伍向前走，步伐虽然很快却并不慌乱；两边的卷帘门缓缓开启，超级士兵们端着武器走出来，列队朝着反方向行进 — 显然生化刺客的暴走没能被平定，所以需要更多兵力投入战斗 — 毕竟这是头一次它们集体失控。

"…B区即将封闭，所有非战斗人员撤离…"广播伴随着闪烁的红色警报灯，撤离的队伍从各条路线汇总，一起向前面的那个看起来仿佛防核爆掩体的出入口的巨大的超硬钢打造的闸门进发。日向的通风管道在距离闸门十几米远的地方到了尽头，然而她现在还不能离开藏身处，必须静待时机。

"非战斗人员撤离已完成，B区封闭。"当最后一个撤离的人员走进闸门后，看起来厚度没有两米也有一米五的沉重的门板开始缓缓闭合。这就是日向一直在等待的机会，她下地朝着越来越窄的门缝全速冲刺，在其完全关闭的一瞬间安全进垒 — 也是多亏了娇小的体格。

闸门这一边的走廊都能大得能并列跑火车 — 事实上其中一些还真的铺设了铁轨并且有货运板车置于其上，天花板下面更安装了滑轨和能沿着滑轨移动的吊臂。显然秘密基地内部区的这一部分负责研发和制造重型机械 — 起码有卡车那么大那么沉的用于战争的"小玩具"。


	9. Movement Nine

_**Movement Nine**_

* * *

日向登上一辆板车，举枪打爆了前面几米处的、正背对着她走向一条通道的党卫军士兵的脑袋。她跳下来进入通道，两边都是垂直延伸的死胡同或者用于堆放货物的小空间。这时背后传来喊声："友军伤亡！发现敌人！"原来另一个碰巧从她击毙敌人的位置的附近经过的党卫军士兵发现了尸体以及她自己。党卫军士兵结束喊话之后的第一个动作就是开火，然而已经太迟了 — 日向一个流畅的飞扑+翻滚躲进通道侧面的一个小空间，几个板条箱的后面。

党卫军士兵冲过来扫射这些箱子。日向躲藏得非常好，子弹打不着。"出来！你已经无处可逃了！"敌兵换上一个新弹夹，向前走两步，命令日向离开藏身处缴械投降。日向确实离开了藏身处，只不过没有缴械投降 — 恰恰相反，她是猛地跳出来顺带发射了一串子弹，全数命中那个运气差到一个人面对她的党卫军士兵的胸部和腹部。

倒霉士兵的StG 60自动步枪从手上滑落。他不敢相信刚刚发生的事情，然而客观事实是刚才发生的一切都是真的。士兵慢慢低头，看着血液从洞穿的身体泼洒出来，然后栽倒在地上 — 从光明的一面看，至少他是向前倒下的 — 胆小鬼才总是向后倒。其实刚才他完全可以用步枪附带的榴弹发射器解决问题，由此既雄辩又事实地证明了一条二次元公理：与主角敌对的势力总是忘记使用爆炸物或者武器的附属模式，无论装备得多么充足 — 然而辩证地看，正是因为敌人基本上不使用这些，所以偶尔用一次反而很可能起到出乎意料的效果 — 当然对主角不一定有效。

* * *

"刚才谁开枪？！""我们损失了两个人！快点找到凶手！"一队党卫军从远处跑来，经过这个小空间。日向仍然躲在板条箱后面，等他们跑过去的时候出来，一枪从背后穿透了所有人的大脑 — 可以解锁一个奖杯或者成就，后者还能在X-Box系列主机的网络软件商场换取几十个信用点。

越往深处进发四周越宽敞，甚至连原本就能并排跑火车的通道也变成了足够容纳军舰通过的尺寸，更不用提两边还有统一规格的数层楼高的合金支架搭起的结构，每一层都堆满了箱子或者其他各种形状的物品 — 貌似是机械部件 — 或者说秘密基地内部区的这一部分看起来就像一个巨大化的…仓储超市 — 出售的商品都是机器。德国人到底在这里搞什么名堂？也许通道尽头的那个建设在高处的房子里面有答案。

"你…你打断了我的前臂骨…"那个建在高处的房子 — 或者说办公室里面，一个技术军官脸色苍白、汗如雨下地瘫在椅子上，有气无力地说道。他有充分的理由这么做 — 几十秒之前，日向闯了进来，一枪打中军官企图去按桌子上的警报器的右胳膊的上臂和手腕之间的部分，紧接着又打坏了报警器本身 — 使军官不可能再用左手发出警报。话音未落，他的颅骨被第三发子弹穿透，一点也不疼 — 或者说再也感觉不到疼痛了。

确认窗外没有，至少暂时没有敌情之后，日向开始翻箱倒柜，搜集任何有用的信息。办公桌和书柜并没有什么值得注意的，因此她把注意力转向了保险柜 — 上面有密码锁。就像之前解除电梯的密码锁一样，日向拔出匕首撬开面板，短接电线，成功解锁。

保险柜里确实存放着一些在这里制造的军事硬件的详细技术图表：除了超级士兵之外，还有之前在新东方特快以及Wulfburg镇遇到的警卫机器人，不过更重要的是一种新型坦克"波恩" — 主武器是经过改造的SK C/34 380毫米舰炮 — 由于太大太重，整个炮塔都被主武器占据，因此炮手和两位驾驶员一起挤在驾驶室里面，副炮手则被自动装弹机顶替。第三帝国研发这样一种能够同时具有重型坦克和重型自行火炮的功能的地面作战载具显然针对的是仍然在非洲的尚未沦陷的那一部分顽抗的盟军残部，以及被称为"世界上最后一片阳光"的北美洲 — 还有南美洲 — 或许还应该算上南极洲以及大洋洲的未落入轴心国之手的部分。

"Mueller！Mueller！刚刚接到紧急通知，'Pinky Dämon'仍然活着并且活跃，并且已经渗透进C区，我们正在派一支小队过来加强防御！Mueller！你听到了吗？赶快回话！…不好！Pinky Dämon已经到过那里了！叫他们以最快速度赶过去！"就在日向准备把缴获的图纸打包带走的时候，屋里的无线电装置发出呼叫。"Mueller"肯定是那个已经被处决的技术军官的名字，而"Pinky Dämon（德语：Pinky Demon/粉红恶魔）"则肯定是敌人给日向起的外号 — 还蛮贴切的。

此地不宜久留，日向收拾好行装准备出发，然而刚一出门就被一连串子弹挡住去路。

* * *

锁上门，日向抱着枪躲到窗户下面，但这也意味着自己被敌方持续的火力压制住，无法脱身。"Decken Sie mich, während ich nachladen（德语：掩护我装弹）!"一个党卫军士兵喊道。机会来了！日向突然起身，朝着那个站在高处的喊话的士兵开了一枪，没有时间使用机械瞄准具或者镜筒，她这一枪完全凭感觉和经验发出 — 看起来达到了预期的效果 — 因为一团血红色在目标胸前绽开。

拉枪栓退弹壳，日向躲回去然后转移到旁边的窗户下面，等待下一次出击的时刻。

"Feuer im Loch（德语：小心爆炸）!"另一个敌兵显然不满足于仅仅使用子弹，他停止射击切换至StG 60附带的榴弹发射器，然而就在发射的瞬间被日向击毙，失去准头的榴弹在敌人中间爆炸，但是只迫使他们躲进各自的掩体后面，没有造成实际杀伤。

日向启动镜筒，瞄准其中一个掩体 — 合金支架的立柱的侧面开火，子弹打在坚硬的物质表面弹开，变成了一发跳弹，飞向躲在通道的另一侧的合金支架后面的党卫军士兵，穿透他的轻型外骨骼动力装甲作战服，如同一个高速旋转的微型搅拌器一样将其胸腔里的器官搅成了牛杂 — 呃不对！是人杂。

看见同伴倒地并且认为是这里的掩体提供的保护不足所致，附近的一个敌兵从自己躲藏的立柱后面跑出来，企图横穿通道转移到另一侧去寻找新的可以提供遮挡的位置，在这个过程中正好落入日向精准的火力。

解决这些使用自动步枪的虾兵蟹将花费的时间不长，可是就在日向再次准备离开的时候又被挡住去路 — 这次是狙击手。

和刚才一样，日向又不得不躲在窗户下面，而且这次情况更糟 — 虽然敌方只能一枪一枪射过来，但是每一发子弹在这个距离上都足够精准 — 只要她一离开掩体就会中弹。看来情况很不利，然而根据二次元公理，主角总是被特殊照顾 — 比如在最不可能的时候发出最意想不到的一击扭转局面反败为胜。

狙击手们身后的一个橙色的、画着火苗标准的气罐突然爆炸了，扩散的火焰几乎在一瞬间就将这几个可怜的家伙吞噬 — 原来日向估算了攻击的间隔，然后抓住这一眨眼的时间开枪打爆了那个气罐 — 这是一场豪赌，因为哪怕最微小的误差就会使自己成为绝好的靶子，更不用提在这么短的时间内根本不可能瞄准，和之前一样只能凭感觉和经验开火。不过俗话说运气也是实力的一部分，偏偏主角的运气值往往高得离谱 — 至少在关键时刻高得离谱 — 这也是一条二次元公理。

这场爆炸的规模太大了，以至于触发了警报和更多的爆炸，一时间附近充斥着警报灯发出的红光和化学物质短时间内剧烈氧化同时急速膨胀并释放大量热能所产生的火光 — 都在提醒日向应该赶快跑路 — 在她自己也成为消防安全的反面教材之前。话虽如此，所有的通道都被火焰和冲击波封死了，如同字面上的意思一样无路可逃。听着警报声和爆炸声，日向坐在地板上，背靠窗户之间的墙壁，思考如和脱身。突然她发现对面的墙上有什么东西，就在一张一米见方的、粘在上面的宣传画后面。她冲过去撕开纸，露出一个隐藏的通风口 — 估计当初是因为被认为太不美观所以被糊起来。

日向又一次进入通风管道系统，把刚刚制造的混乱抛在脑后。她不知道下一站会是什么地方，不过有一点能肯定 — 无论是哪里都有大把敌人可杀、大量有价值的目标可破坏。

* * *

"她跑了。"一队党卫军在通风口前面围成半圈，其中一个用枪指着墙上的方形的黑洞洞的张开的大嘴。

"不愧是'粉红恶魔'，能从任何困境脱身！"另一个士兵的语气颇有几分赞许。

"现在是称赞敌人的时候吗？"

"抱歉。"

几个人凑近通风口，把手电筒往里面照："这里通向哪儿?"身后有人提议："为何不往里面灌毒气？把她闷死或者逼出来。"

"别犯傻，毒气可能弥漫到这一分区的每个角落！就算能用毒气，我们也得先去查通风系统的结构图…"

几张秘密基地各个分区的通风系统的详细结构图铺在一张很大的办公桌上，然而正在查阅它们的不是党卫军而是日向。几分钟前她从通风管道的栅格窗里面一枪给这件办公室的主人 — 某个穿党卫军军官制服的龙套 — 的脑袋开了瓢，然后跳下来藏好尸体，接着翻箱倒柜寻找有用的信息 — 并幸运地发现了这些图纸。

突然有人敲门，日向一翻身躲到桌子后面准备应战，不过敲门声持续了一会儿就停止了，伴随着脚步声远去 — 敲门者认为屋里没人。日向迅速无声地移动至门边的窗户，把百叶窗式窗帘扒开一条缝观察外面。

一个巨大无匹的车间，仿佛是为了组装航空母舰而建造 — 因为与对面墙壁的距离看起来相当于好几艘航空母舰的甲板的长度总和，只能勉强看到尽头；而两边则向远方延伸至视线之外 — 即使照明充足。由于窗户的高度接近车间的顶层，因此很难看见底下发生的事情，不过仍然能窥见很小的一部分 — 警卫机器人、新型坦克、还有一些其他的大型军事硬件 — 估计数量成百上千 — 正在接受组装和调试 — 然后成为恐怖高效的杀人工具 — 虽然按照二次元公理它们对于主角来说总是杂兵的同义词。

观察了一两分钟，日向又回去研究通风系统结构图，发现了一条连接到地上的通风管道，这一端的出入口就在车间里。但是她不能就这样一走了之，因为这么危险的基地必须被破坏 — 至少使这个分区永久性失去生产能力 — 然而该怎么做到这一点？

一个超级士兵正沿着门外的过道走来，经过这个门口的时候突然停住 — 因为感觉身后有什么东西 — 但是转身一看却只有空荡荡的过道。超级士兵经过改造的、只能进行简单的机械式思考的大脑马上做出了决定 — 继续按照预先设定的巡逻路线行走，显然它并没有察觉自己的负重有轻微的增加 — 日向坐在它的背包上面搭便车 — 也只有她这个等级的体格和体重能够这么做而不被当事者发现。

超级士兵从一部尺寸大得能把卡车开上去的升降机前面走过，日向跳下来借助惯性一个翻滚进入轿厢，紧接着停在控制面板处，起身操作。超级士兵转过90度举起两挺盖特林机枪，但是电梯轿厢已经下行至射界之外，它的程序并没有要求追击目标，只能老老实实地继续前进 — 由此既雄辩又事实地证明机器 — 包括生化机械 — 不能代替人类 — 至少在可预见未来之内如此。

* * *

车间的最底层的一个角落，货柜和集装箱的森林，日向躲在最外围的一个巨大的合金材质的长方体容器后面，偷窥着前方的开阔地上，几个党卫军正在劳动。他们身上并不是常见的轻型外骨骼动力装甲作战服，而是某种更大更敦实的、长着粗壮的末端是大钳子的机械臂的品种，看起来是为了搬运重物而设计的类型。

事实上这些党卫军们的劳动内容就是搬运重物 — 这里有成百上千枚SK C/34 380毫米舰炮炮弹，一部分竖着排列成一个个方方正正的阵列，另一部分则横着堆放成梯形。"小心身后。"一名士兵操纵机械臂举起一枚炮弹，后退几步转身走到一台已经摆放了几十枚炮弹的升降机前面把沉重而危险的货物小心地放下并且摆到合适的位置："最后一枚。"另外几个人上前给这些炮弹打上箍，指挥的军官对着无线电说："完成装载，可以起吊。"

升降机缓缓离开地面，然后沿着滑轨向远处移动，与此同时另一部升降机沿着另一条平行的滑轨以同样的速度接近，然后缓缓降落。"开始装载。"党卫军士兵们在升降机落地停稳后把又大又沉的炮弹搬上去放好。

日向看着这样的工作一遍又一遍地重复进行，突然灵光一闪计上心头。

几分钟后，日向趴在地板上，架好闪雷步枪，从镜筒里面瞄准一百多米开外的满载炮弹的升降机的顶部的连接装置。随着升降机的移动，她放在扳机上的手指逐渐绷紧，只等着时机一到就扣下去。

突然一阵脚步声，背后传来一个熟悉的男性的声音："好嘛好嘛。'粉红恶魔'，当我听说这个名词的时候马上就想到是你。"

"竹中同学。"日向放下枪，起身回头。她的小学同学 — 竹中夏阳 — 穿着党卫军少将制服，带着两个亲兵出现了。

竹中夏阳背着手来回踱步："当我得到报告说你在附近乱窜的时候都不敢相信自己会这么好运 — 听说你跑国外去了，这次是回国看望老朋友？"他停下来直面日向："我变成今天这个样子全拜你所赐 — 正因为当初被你拒绝才一怒之下投靠了第三帝国，居然一路升迁进入党卫军高层 — 也算是塞翁失马。怎么样？现在我再给你一次机会，愿不愿意做我的女朋友？好好考虑一下吧，从此享受平静优渥的生活，不必再出生入死。"

日向立即做出了回答："抱歉竹中同学，我的答复和以前一样是否定的。"

"是吗？真遗憾。"竹中夏阳举起手，亲兵们等着他把手一挥就开枪，同时日向悄悄伸手往兜里摸。

"把手拿出来！"竹中发现了日向的企图。日向乖乖照办。"去看看她兜里是什么！"他命令左右，一个亲兵得令，走到日向面前，取下外骨骼动力装甲作战服的一只手套，伸手进她的口袋 — 紧接着就惨叫一声抽出来 — 手上多了一个捕鼠夹。

日向一拳打晕亲兵并把他当成挡箭牌，因为竹中夏阳大喊："发神马愣！开枪！快开枪！"剩下的那个亲兵开火，但是子弹全被日向的挡箭牌的外骨骼动力装甲作战服挡住。她拔掉挡箭牌腰上的手榴弹的引线，一脚把他朝着竹中夏阳踹过去，同时一翻身跳下地板的边缘。挡箭牌撞在竹中夏阳身上几乎把他撞倒，紧接着他就在推开尸体的时候发现了即将爆炸的手榴弹。

竹中夏阳拔腿就跑，然后就被炸飞 — 他没死，也没受重伤，只是需要看整容医生。同时警报大叫起来。

党卫军官兵和超级士兵如同嗑了药一样到处乱跑，扬声器里面是竹中夏阳的怒吼："找到'粉红恶魔'！一经发现立即射杀…嗷…小心点！疼死了！"原来他在冲着话筒大喊大叫的时候旁边一个头盔上画着生命之仗的士兵正在从一个同样画着生命之仗的手提箱里面掏出稀奇古怪的药膏涂抹在脸上的伤处，并贴上纱布用胶带固定住。

"长官，初级处理完毕。但是只有整容医生才能完全修复损伤。"士兵站起来敬礼，收拾好手提箱离开。与此同时一个亲兵上前敬礼："请长官立即疏散到安全的地方！"

"…可以使用任何武器…"竹中夏阳喊出最后一句话，一脸药膏和纱布地在亲兵们的簇拥下走了。其他人则发疯了似的寻找日向 — 但是她在哪？车间这么大又堆放了无数机械和物资，找到一个人的难度基本上可以用"大海捞针"形容。

* * *

一队士兵跑上一段楼梯，合金制成的外骨骼动力装甲作战服的靴子踏在上面发出很大的声响，几乎要把这一部分建筑结构震松了。等士兵走远之后，日向从楼梯后面跑出来。她现在也处于麻烦的境地，因为闪雷步枪在刚刚与竹中夏阳对峙的时候丢掉了，所以必须寻找某种可以替代的能够进行长距离狙击的武器 — 或者寻找一种替代原计划的办法。她看看远处的仍然吊在半空的满载炮弹的升降机 — 已经静止不动 — 估计控制室的人疏散了并且在这之前没人将这些危险的货物转移出这个危险的位置。

换了一个地点，日向用双筒望远镜仔细观察升降机、升降机里面的货物以及周围，她无意中发现了什么，几乎是一瞬间就意识到 — 解决方案竟然如此昭然若揭！

几分钟后，一辆"波恩"级坦克的驾驶室里面，日向坐在炮手的位置上根据瞄准具的标尺调整主炮的抬高角。只要她按下开火按钮，一枚380毫米口径炮弹就会出膛，精准无误地击中升降机满载的一模一样的炮弹并将它们引爆，而爆点附近的数百枚相同类型的炮弹也会被卷入连锁反应，即使不能摧毁整个秘密基地，炸掉一小半也不成问题。

在重新估算了两遍计划以确认自己能够及时钻进通往地上的通风管道之后，日向开炮了。

所有在场的党卫军都看到一枚油桶那么粗、竖起来得有冰箱那么高的炮弹拖着烟迹带着尖啸飞过上空，直指升降机 — 装载的数十枚炮弹。他们就这样看着，没有任何动作，活像愣愣地望着被抛到最高点而暂时静止不动的球的运动员。

球的静止状态转瞬即逝。几十枚炮弹爆炸，紧接着就是几百枚。所有人类 — 除了日向 — 和非人类都被卷入物质和能量的6级飓风。


	10. Movement Ten

_**Movement Ten**_

* * *

日向在漆黑狭窄的通风管道里面以最快速度前进。任何怀疑她的移动速度的必要性的人只需要看看在后面几十米处紧紧追赶并且正在迅速赶上的火焰就会打消疑问，同时将这种速度视作理所应当。

前方是通风管道出口，日向一边保持高速移动一边顺过自动步枪，一串子弹击碎固定在出口位置的栅格窗。任何怀疑她刚才使用武器的必要性的人只需要看看在后面十几米处紧紧追赶并且正在迅速赶上的火焰就会打消疑问，同时将这种行为视作理所应当。

钻出通风管道的一瞬间，日向一个侧滚躲到旁边，下一秒一股火焰就从通风管道的出口强劲地喷出 — 一个二次元角色本来计划服用一颗糖豆，却毫不知情地吞下一公斤卡罗莱纳死神（地球上最辣的辣椒，史高维尔指数高达215万单位）的既视感。

这是一条人工峡谷，两边几层楼高的峭壁都由超硬钢和强化水泥构成，悬挂着路灯还附有一些延伸出来的房屋状结构；而峭壁之间每隔一段距离安排着天桥和隧道。峡谷底部是四车道公路，刷着白线、箭头和数字，一直延伸到其尽头 — 安装在一个看起来能供变形金刚出入的山洞的洞口的超硬钢防爆门。

防爆门猛地向外炸开，没有一万度也至少有数千度的火焰被能粉碎一切冲击波裹挟着如同泄洪一样冲出来，冲击波向四周消散归于虚无，耀眼的火焰化为浓重的黑烟腾空而起。接下来是第二波爆炸、第三波…整个山洞变成了一个横过来的剧烈活动的活火山口。虽然日向的位置足够远，但是仍然能感觉到足以说服自己赶快转移的热力和压力。

* * *

一阵枪响，一个党卫军士兵应声倒在血泊里。日向跨过尸体的瞬间抄起死者手里的Scharfschütze半自动步枪作为主武器换下StG 60 — 虽然精度和杀伤力仍然不及闪雷步枪，不过现在只能临时凑合。她一边向前跑一边点射，准确高效地把拦路的敌人放倒 — 大多数甚至没有机会打出第一枪就提前结了伙食费。

突然日向一侧身改变了运动方向 — 从直线变成了斜线。这么做结果就是她躲进路边上的一个凹陷结构，正好在前面几十米处的两个机枪岗哨开火的一瞬间。一串又一串子弹把凹陷结构的外缘打得沙石飞扬，就是进不去 — 里面是死角 — 但是也正因为如此日向的行动被封锁住了。

机枪停止射击。日向没有被这个技俩骗到。双方僵持了起来。

一队党卫军士兵在军官的带领下从反方向接近，日向迅速解决掉他们，然后意识到这样下去不是办法 — 敌人已经逐渐从刚刚的大爆炸中醒过神来，越来越多的个体和团队正在加入针对自己的"搜索并摧毁"行动，因此在一个位置停留过久的后果就是"负隅顽抗"字面上的含义。

然而要摆脱这种局面必须闯过外面的这个枪阵。日向无意中摸到携带的手榴弹，马上构思出解决方案。

机枪岗哨里的敌兵们抱头卧倒，因为一颗手榴弹在前方十几米处炸响。在这个距离上其实冲击波和弹片达不到机枪岗哨的位置，但是这些敌人不明白 — 准确预判爆炸的规模和杀伤半径是一项难度系数非常高的技能。

不过他们搞不定的事情不代表日向也搞不定 — 二次元公理：主角的注册商标之一就是"增益其所不能"。她在恰当的时候冲出掩体，正好在爆炸失去威力的瞬间进入其波及范围，这么做的好处就是驻守机枪岗哨的敌人在爬起来之前已进入她的手榴弹最远投掷距离。

日向分别把两颗手榴弹扔进两个机枪岗哨，问题解决了。

然后一辆虎式魔改出现在前方远处的隧道里，朝着日向开炮 — 炮弹毫无伤害地从她头上飞过去 — 坦克的主炮的主要设计要求是歼灭车辆和建筑，在长距离上不能瞄准步兵级目标（短距离上也一样不能）。虎式魔改移动得近了一些，开始发射机枪子弹 — 仍然没有一发具有杀伤力 — 还是太远了。

坦克伤不了日向，但是日向伤得了坦克 — 而且不依赖反坦克武器 — 二次元公理：主角总能有意或者无意地找到看起来很强大也确实很强大的敌人的哪怕最微小、最出乎意料的致命弱点（这个"致命"只是相对的概念），用最弱的武器（这个"最弱"也是相对的概念）发出制胜的一击。她从Scharfschütze半自动步枪的狙击镜筒里面瞄准坦克车体后方的两个横过来放置的圆柱体 — 外挂油箱 — 的其中一个 — 的阀门，将放大倍数调至最高，并且校正气流和重力以及目标运动和子弹飞行时间诸元。

由于距离外加武器本身的精度的原因，第一枪脱靶。但是半自动步枪的先天优势就是无需手动退弹壳上子弹，因此能够立即补射。日向在一秒钟内重新校正自己的瞄准，第二枪精准无误地把阀门掀开了，喷出油料。紧接着第三发子弹破空而至，打在装甲板上溅射出火花，火花引燃了油料，整个坦克瞬间变成了一只在火海中闷烧的铁锅。车组乘员掀开舱盖往外逃，从炮塔和车身上跳下去 — 已经太迟了，他们正好跳进火焰，然后就在剧烈燃烧中向死亡屈服。

一声巨响，虎式魔改的弹药在高温下起爆，形成一堵火墙将公路拦腰斩断。

火墙后面扑出黑影 — Panzerhund — 两只。日向曾经相对轻松地解决掉一只 — 借助周围环境提供的便利，同时对付两只这样的机器怪兽 — 还是在更狭窄的场合 — 难度显然提高了好几个层级，即使对于主角也有一定的挑战性。

Mini-Boss战：击败Panzerhund×2。

* * *

Panzerhund们脚底生风全速冲来，这段距离顶多十秒钟就跑完了。而就在这么短的时间内其中一只的原始的电子大脑做出了一个决定 — 像接棍子的狗一样张嘴接住前方的小女孩抛过来的手榴弹 — 这是它出厂后犯的第一个也是最后一个错误。

剩下那只Panzerhund继续冲刺 — 不是因为它不会犯同样的错误而是因为日向刚刚使用了身上最后一颗手榴弹。日向丢下部分装备减轻重量，然后在Panzerhund几乎冲到面前的一瞬间起跳，一个空翻骑到它背上。

如同试图把鞍子上的牛仔甩下去的公牛，Panzerhund发疯似的跳跃、扭动身体。但是日向紧紧贴在它背部并且牢牢抓住适合抓握的位置，还利用自己的体格和柔韧度配合着Panzerhund的动作化解其发飙时的惯性…总之她仿佛长在它背上一样无论如何也掉不下来。其实Panzerhund只要打个滚就能解决问题 — 显然它原始的电子大脑不具备这种智力 — 或者把金属尾巴倒过来像异形女王刺穿主教一样将日向穿成肉串 — 显然其设计者没有考虑这样的设定。

最终Panzerhund对准一堵墙猛冲过去，计划以自残的方式在终结自己的同时也终结日向的存在。

* * *

墙上破了个大洞，地上则散落着数以百计的大小不一形状各异的机器零件，其中一些还是扭曲的，看起来想拼回一整块颇有难度 — 虽然Panzerhund意图和日向同归于尽，但是日向既不赞成这项主张也不打算将自己的意见告诉Panzerhund，仅仅是选好时机从它背上跳出去平安着陆。由此既雄辩又事实地证明自残攻击并不如想象的那般有效 — 无论在三次元还是在二次元 — 即使神风特攻队的成功率也只有区区10%并且没有改变战局；退一万步，当不得不以自残作为解决问题的方法的时候也就意味着已经无计可施，失败只是个时间问题。

日向钻进被Panzerhund撞出来的破洞，里面是竖井并且是通风系统的一部分，而这个通风系统连接着一个军械库。日向在军械库里除了取回闪雷步枪和补充手榴弹，还有一个颇具价值的收获 — 就是那些手掌大小的长方体金属子弹盒，壳子上画着一个有缺口的盾牌和一个冒着火苗的子弹头，并注明"Panzerbrechender Brandstiftung（德语：穿甲燃烧弹）"。

快速清点需要带走的物品之后日向推开军械库的栅栏门离开。门外有一个超级士兵看守，却对她不闻不问。等日向走远之后镜头转过来特写超级士兵 — 的后背，那里被一根铁水管深深地刺入，还时不时喷出电火花。

走廊里回荡着枪声、惨叫声、金属撞击声和另一种沉闷的撞击声 — 尸体倒地的声音。一个拐角处，一个党卫军士兵妄图偷袭日向，然而他什么都考虑到了，就是没考虑到对手的体格 — 确切地说是身高 — 日向即使踮着脚也不及他瞄准时的枪口高度，因此当她出现在他面前的时候瞄准镜里空无一物。而日向在敌人能够重新瞄准之前右手握着匕首反手用力一划就把他的腹腔从最左边到最右边切开一个横向的开口使其血液和内脏流了一地 — 此处为慢镜头渲染。党卫军的轻型外骨骼动力装甲作战服的设计要求是抵御盟军武器的攻击尤其是子弹、弹片、火焰、冲击波和钝器等，自然在承受第三帝国自己相对先进许多的同类型武器的攻击时效果不佳。

被剖腹的敌兵瘫在地上抽搐，用几乎听不见的音量呜咽着，还徒劳无功地试图把自己的"内容"填充回去。日向捡起他留下的StG 60 — 榴弹发射器已装填，她瞄准远处蜂拥而来的一群党卫军连发三弹，干净利落地结果了他们。在狭长的空间使用榴弹发射器是很危险的，但是日向早已估算出最佳发射时机和角度，不但爆炸的弹片远远波及不到自己，就连高温气浪到达她的位置时也已经减弱成一阵只能吹动头发和衣襟的室温的风。

待火焰和烟雾消散后，能看见还有更多的敌人出现在远处。日向不想和他们纠缠，于是钻进墙上的通风管道。党卫军们不敢跟着一起进去，只能绕道前往下一个她可能出现的位置 — 如果他们知道在哪。

* * *

日向钻出通风管道 — 从地板下面出来。四周黑咕隆咚，只有一些闪烁的点状灯光和示波器，还有规律的机械运转的声音。她打开手电筒扫了一周，确认这是一个方形的长宽不超过两米的小房间，还有一扇门。

出门后日向发现自己已经站在人工峡谷一侧的谷壁的上方，而刚刚那个小房间其实是一座雷达站的天线基座 — 因为房顶有一部顺时针旋转的碟形天线。显然这是德国利用黑科技研制的新型雷达，因为比日向以前见过的都小而且小很多。

日向把一颗手榴弹扔进小房间，似乎没有效果。她又把两颗手榴弹扔进去，小房间及其顶上的天线随着爆炸倒塌。由此既雄辩又事实地证明没有神马问题一颗手榴弹不能解决 — 如果有那么就两颗。

身后的门猛地被打开，几个臂章表明自己是雷达操作员的党卫军士兵端着枪冲出来，显然他们对于自己珍爱的玩具被毁坏非常愤怒，所以要从肇事者那里讨个说法。而他们几乎瞬间就得到了说法 — 每人头上挨了一枪。

日向从那扇门进入，里面是雷达控制室。她用自动步枪把控制台打了个稀巴烂 — 简单粗暴有效 — 当然是在拿走雷达系统的技术手册之后 — 盟军相关部门一定会喜欢这本书。

接下来又该去哪？日向并不是偶然来到这里，根据之前获取的地图，雷达站的底下有一条通道 — 说是通道其实是通风管道 — 通向秘密基地附属的机场 — 或者说是大型空军基地。日向将在那里借一架飞机前往新狼石城堡 — 在把空军基地搅得一团糟之后。


	11. Movement Eleven

_**Movement Eleven**_

* * *

"我…已经看到了…看到了我不想看到的东西…"

这个季节，所有的鲜花都盛开了，把整个城市装扮成一个大花园。就在这个城市级花园的一角，日向和昴坐在一条被花团簇拥的长椅上，享受着阳光、微风—当然还有午餐盒里的可口食物和保温瓶里的美味饮料。

突然日向伸出一根纤细白嫩的手指轻轻戳了昴的脸颊一下—原来那里粘了一粒米—她用指尖蘸取米粒送进自己口中，同时给昴一个略带顽皮的眨眼+笑容—这是他们之间的调情方式之一。昴宠溺地揉揉日向的头发，然后把她揽进自己怀中再轻轻地吻一下她的额头—这样一位既是天使又是妖精/精灵也是恶魔的小公主每天相伴左右，人生已经圆满了。

刚才发生的一切都被躲在附近的树林里面的另一位女性看了个满眼。

…

* * *

时间已经是早晨，但是晨曦暂时还不能照亮这个三面环山、半截延伸出山坳的建筑群落—一座小型机场—称其为"机场"已经算很抬举了—因为它只有一条TORA（Takeoff Run Available）等级的跑道、一座小型塔台以及跑道两边的六七座在山体内部挖出来的机库，将将满足最低限度的起飞和航空交通管制需求，而这也是它的设计要求—存放其所属的大型空军基地的多余物资设备，以及进行一些辅助试验。

虽然这里不受重视，但是并不代表驻扎在这里的人就能轻松度过每一天—证据就是太阳刚刚升起繁忙的工作就开始了：一架轰炸机从机库里被牵引车缓缓拖出，移动至跑道的一端—位于山坳里面的那一端—停住。提起轰炸机，当时的人们脑海里会立即出现那种一只机翼上装有一台或者两台螺旋桨发动机的巨型固定翼飞行器的形象，然而这架轰炸机装备的是四台喷气式发动机，也就是说它飞得更快、更高、航程更远。

一辆燃料车驶过来，地勤人员—都是党卫军，取下车上的管道连接上飞机的燃料箱。加满油后燃料车离开，一辆低矮的平板车出现，上面搭载了一个奇形怪状的装置—一大一小两个瘦长的圆柱体被纵向并排固定，上面的那个看起来像一枚重型鱼雷，只不过多出了一组折叠起来的经过加长的弹翼、一部摄像机、一根符合空气动力学的天线，并且被移除了鱼雷本应具有的螺旋桨；下面的那个稍小一些，看起来像某种火箭发动机。这是德军即将投入服役的空对地导弹—亦是世界上第一种装备空军的制导武器—可以由轰炸机携带，发射后由飞机自带的特殊无线电系统导航/遥控；亦可由战术战斗机携带，发射后由附近的搭载特殊无线电系统的侦察机指引目标。这种导弹不但速度快射程远—或者说是一种很难防御的战区外武器，并且由于其巨大的战斗部，一弹击沉一艘主力舰也不是不可能。德军加紧研制这种"奇迹武器（Wunderwaffe，英语Wonder Weapon）"的目的昭然若揭：摧毁美军部署在大西洋的海上力量尤其是航空母舰，使北美洲和南美洲的东海岸门户洞开。

轰炸机装弹完毕，四台发动机发出低吼，喷出靛色的火焰，然后整个飞机开始加速。

紧接着就发生了一件可怕的事情：一台发动机突然爆炸了，使飞机失去速度和平衡。发动机爆炸的那一侧的机翼还有机头猛地摔在地上，烈焰将整个机身包围，变成一堆金属柴火。在惯性的作用下这堆柴火继续向前滑行，冲入跑道尽头的挡板才停下来，然后其携带的燃料和弹药起爆。

几辆消防车将坠机地点围成半圈，党卫军们用水炮和水管向大火喷水，连塔台和机库里面的人也都赶来帮忙。然而他们今天似乎祸不单行，毫无预兆地消防车一辆接一辆地爆炸，使火灾不但没有被扑灭，反而有继续蔓延之势。紧接着就是那些党卫军相继被看不见的力量击倒，虽然他们都穿着轻型外骨骼动力装甲作战服，但是显然不能提供足够的保护。穿甲燃烧弹轻而易举地穿透了护甲和皮肉，将里面的内脏器官燃烧殆尽。

在确认机场里面已经没有活人之后，日向把闪雷步枪插回背上，抽出StG 60，离开藏身的半山腰上的灌木丛。灌木丛之间有一条小径，估计是巡山的卫兵用脚踩出来的，她沿着小径走到塔台延伸出来的天桥，从那里进入塔台的航空控制室，再下到一层离开。既然这里是大型空军基地的一部分，自然是连在一起的—就是那个跑道一边的一百多名开外的、建在两座山之间的、尺寸堪比小型水坝的、用超硬钢和强化混凝土打造的沉降式大门。

就在日向走到距离大门仅有十几米的位置的时候，大门自己缓缓开启，显然在其另一面已经有人等候多时。当大门完全沉入地下之后，一辆坦克出现在日向面前—虎三式"狮虎（Liger，德语和英语写法一样）"—很快就会取代现役的虎二式"皇虎（Königstiger，英语Royal Tiger）"。"狮虎"最显著的特点就是其武器装备：除了分别安装在炮塔正面和顶上的两门128毫米口径Pak 44 L/55反坦克炮和两挺通用机枪，车身两侧还各有一部喷火器，甚至车头处还加装两部榴弹发射器—不是StG 60附带的那种而是专门为陆地载具设计的大口径榴弹抛射装置。

Boss战：摧毁"狮虎"。

* * *

在这个距离上坦克的主炮自然不起作用，机枪由于位置太高以及主炮炮管的遮挡也无法开火（它们被车组乘员从内部遥控，无需直接操作），喷火器也不能将火焰"聚焦"到目标上面，因此唯一能够使用的武器就是榴弹发射器。狮虎朝着日向连发数颗榴弹，而日向一个侧滚全部躲开。

看来开坦克的人也没有期待一招制敌，于是启动了侧面的喷火器，将几千度的燃烧的油料往日向身上抛。日向再一次及时躲开并脱离喷火器的水平射界—只有15度—紧接着就绕到坦克后面—一般来说装甲车的后装甲明显比正面和侧面薄弱，甚至在不用反坦克武器也能造成相当的破坏。

然而"狮虎"不是一般的装甲车，不但后装甲得到强化，甚至连外挂油箱也取消了—这些设计上的改进都是前线得来的血的教训。发现自己以前对付坦克装甲车辆的方法没有效果，日向选择战术性撤退—二次元公理：只有得到作者特许的事物才是十全十美的，尤其是军事硬件，否则就算暂时占上风最终也会折戟沉沙—特别是对战主角时。

"狮虎"启动发动机，原地转向，尾随日向追过去。在这个过程中它的两门Pak 44 L/55反坦克炮同时开火—当然没打着日向而是把塔台炸塌了—二次元公理：即使主武器无法瞄准主角也必须被使用至少一次，纯粹为了展示其破坏力以表明自己有多么给力，从而反衬出主角的更加给力。

作为主角的日向的更加给力在当前的表现形式就是表面上她在被坦克追，实际上是坦克被她牵着鼻子走—驾驶员努力地将日向保持在车头的正前方，而炮手也努力将她保持在射程和射界之内—显然都力不从心—既因为目标总是出其不意地急转弯并且一直使自己恰到好处地位于武器能打得着的范围之外，更因为坦克作为一个整体本来反应速度就明显比人类个体迟钝，从反射弧就能看出来：人的反射弧分为五个标准节点"感受器—传入神经纤维—神经中枢—传出神经纤维—效应器"；而坦克的反射弧则还得在感受器前面加上"观察装置"并且在"效应器"后面加上"方向控制系统"和"动力装置"—正是这多出来的节点严重迟滞了坦克的反应，使其在面对至近距离的步兵级目标时很难及时调整方向和速度还有瞄准。

再一个急转弯，日向突然不见了，取而代之的是一堵浓密的烟墙，完全遮挡了"狮虎"驾驶员和炮手的（潜望镜）视野，显然她刚刚使用了烟雾手榴弹。穿过烟墙之后，驾驶员惊恐地发现自己的坦克正朝着一座机库冲去，并且两者之间的距离短得来不及刹车。

于是"狮虎"以相当的速度撞进了机库，冲破大门之后还顺势撞毁了几架战斗机，最后怼上一架轰炸机才停住。幸亏这些飞机都没加油，否则坦克连同里面的人都要被付之一炬。驾驶员的脑袋狠狠磕在控制台上，即使安全带也不能抵消如此强大的惯性，头晕眼花是免不了了，要不是戴了头盔非得脑震荡不可。

用了大约一分钟时间恢复清醒，驾驶员挂倒档把"狮虎"从机库里退出来，意图在第二回合扳平甚至反超比分，但是转了好几圈都没发现日向的踪影。又转了一圈之后，炮塔的舱盖掀开，不耐烦的炮手端着枪钻出来—接着就被日向揪住扔出去。也算那个炮手倒霉，正好头先着地，瞬间折断颈骨。原来她早已躲在炮塔的后装甲外面，再加上体格娇小，难怪找不着。

日向拧开一只手提式油桶，把里面的汽油倒进炮塔，再划着一簇火柴丢进去。

"狮虎"的炮塔的舱盖口猛地喷出翻滚的火焰和黑烟并且骤然停止移动。接下来的几十秒内除了炮塔的舱盖口像烟囱一样冒烟之外，车头处的驾驶舱的舱盖也开始从缝隙里面渗出烟雾。又过了几秒钟，驾驶舱的舱盖打开冒出烟柱，从烟柱里跑出来一个全身都在燃烧的人，一边发出高频率高分贝的惨叫一边跳下地面，看样子是想逃到最近的水池去—当然不可能，只前进几步就像一堆点燃的柴火一样瘫倒在地—同时有什么东西从身上掉在一米开外的位置。日向从背后取下一支小型灭火器，给那个物体降温之后捡起来查看—原来是已经烧焦了多处的证件，不过仍然能看清"葦原怜那"和"党卫军中校"的字样。她又去翻查炮手的尸体，得到的证件显示其姓名是"北野若菜"，也是个党卫军中校。

日向看完了两人的证件，扔进火里烧掉，前往下一站—或者说下一处搞破坏的区域。

* * *

"下车并且双手放在头后面！否则就开枪了！"空军基地主建筑群外围某处的一个检查站，党卫军们端着枪包围了一辆卡车，其中一人站在车头的正前方。

坐在驾驶席上的日向一脚油门踩到底，卡车向前一冲，把车头前面那个躲闪不及的士兵顶了起来。

一群党卫军一边追赶一边开枪，还有一些试图包抄到前方开火挡住它的去路。车头上的士兵拼命抓住可以抓握的位置，并且慌乱地寻找更加适合抓握的位置以免自己掉下去—他不能肯定自己的运气会好到正好落在车轮之间。终于士兵稳住了身体，调转枪口瞄准日向发射了一串子弹，被她一歪身体躲开。士兵还想发难—已经来不及了—日向一枪把他打飞出去—正好落在车轮之间。

发飙的卡车撞进一个修车厂的卷帘门不动了，前半截车身在里面，可见其车速超过最高限速的程度。驻守在修车厂里面的几个党卫军和追来的党卫军将卡车团团围住，十几支自动步枪同时倾泻子弹—弹夹空了之后换新的接着打—正如三次元某相声演员的台词"枪毙五分钟"。

等他们自觉消费了足够多的弹药而停火的时候，卡车底盘以上的部分已经用"马蜂窝"形容都嫌保守。一个胆子比较大的士兵上前拉开车门，里面空空如也—没有尸体也没有血迹—也就是说这个"粉红恶魔"早就弃车不知道藏哪里去了。党卫军们慌乱地四处张望，枪口和视线一起扫来扫去。

他们发现了她—就在修理厂的二楼的过道—并且在瞄准卡车的油箱开了一枪之后转身走进后面的门里。穿甲燃烧弹轻而易举地穿透这个合金容器的外壳，引燃了里面的精炼液态碳氢化合物。由于剧烈的燃烧发生在极小的封闭空间，因此导致了爆炸—首先是这辆卡车，几秒钟后停在附近的几辆车也承受不了极端的温度和气压的变化而起爆。

站在门框边上的日向平静地拉枪栓退弹壳，与此同时连环爆炸的气浪吹动她的长发—没有造成任何伤害—典型的二次元渲染：主角—无论男女—从容地在自己引发的爆炸的杀伤范围之外做自己的事情，这样可以显得很酷。

二楼的办公室很幸运没有受到波及，里面的座椅还有文件柜以及其他物品保持着之前的井井有条。日向站在一张书桌前仔细查阅置于其上的图纸—内容关于某种试验性枪械，外形和斯太尔AUG有部分相似—当然不是同一种武器。由于占领区急剧扩大，第三帝国发现必须调配越来越多的兵力—尤其是步兵—维持当地秩序并且剿灭反抗力量。为了减少不能用于继续扩张领土的士兵的数量，帝国很早就投资研究强化单兵作战能力的办法，初步的成果包括超级士兵以及党卫军、火龙兵/炼狱兵等等使用的外骨骼动力装甲作战服。俗话说有盾就有矛，使自己的士兵变得更强的同时，如何更有效率地杀死敌方士兵则作为平行研究展开，催生了这种发射直径15毫米、长200毫米的穿甲铁针的半自动武器并被形象地命名为"长钉枪（Spießgewehr）"，以牺牲全自动开火模式的代价换取比短钉枪更强的穿透力—虽然仍然不能击穿坦克的装甲；除此之外长钉枪令人惊讶地精准，甚至达到了介于Scharfschütze步枪和闪雷步枪之间的水平—因此安装了光学狙击镜筒。

日向从另一张桌子上拿起长钉枪和图纸进行对比，熟悉其构造和特性，与此同时办公室的门被一个炼狱兵撞开，正好提供测试新武器的绝佳机会，她抬手就是一枪，一枚长钉把炼狱兵以穿透头盔和头颅的方式钉在他身后几米外的墙壁上—看来这把枪设计得很成功甚至太成功了。

办公室的角落还有一扇门，外面是修车厂侧面的加油站，中间隔着油泵和岗亭，对面是一排平房，估计是工具间和储藏室神马的。平房的几扇门的其中之一被打开，党卫军和超级士兵们争先恐后地想冲出来和日向对决，然而也正因为如此他们在门口挤成一团。日向站在门外的阳台上不慌不忙地端起长钉枪对着门口打起连发，把这些人形经验包穿成烤肉串。长钉枪开火的时候不发出爆响，而是某种类似于摩擦金属的声音，证明其弹药不使用火药作为推进剂，而是某种细节未公开的黑科技。

从阳台尽头的梯子滑下地面，日向绕过油泵右转，走向前面的大门，紧接着遭遇了两个久违的敌人—鸟人。对付这种在天上飞来飞去的敌人，一般的选项是枪械—无论是能进行高精度射击的狙击步枪还是高射速的机枪，不过日向不喜欢走寻常路—离经叛道恰恰是她的一项主要优势—而且她决定物尽其用。

鸟人发射火箭助推榴弹，但是为了减轻重量，这些弹药和Panzerschreck使用的那种相比严重缩水，威力也就和StG 66的榴弹差不多，因此只能靠射速弥补；然而射速越快准头越差，再加上喷气飞行背包仍处于试验阶段，稳定性和操作性都比较差，更不用提某条二次元公理的权威…综上所述，火箭助推榴弹纷纷在不能对日向造成实际伤害的位置炸响。

日向坦然地走向油泵，一手拿起油枪一手启动机器，她扣动油枪握把的扳机，同时拔出手枪凑到油嘴旁边扣扳机。油枪瞬间变成一支喷火器，而且看起来是远超火龙兵和炼狱兵的版本。日向瞄准鸟人们喷火，从他们的角度看是一堵貌似能够焚毁一切的火墙迎面而来，于是采取躲闪动作，却偏偏选错了方向撞在一起—然后就被烈火吞噬。

* * *

关闭自制超级喷火器并且放回原处，日向走出加油站的大门，面前是一个长宽各达到数百米的开阔地，不像是停车场或者停机坪也不像是跑道。从远处的两座大型机库以及机库的大门判断，似乎这里是专供飞机转向的场所。

再走近一些，从机库之间的缝隙里面出现一只Panzerhund，虽然全速朝着日向冲刺，但是这段距离没那么快跑完，使她有时间登上附近的38式四联装防空自动火炮—二次元公理：主角总是能够就近找到合适的工具/武器解决眼前的难题。

就像电影镜头所描述的那样拉动上弹杠杆，日向瞄准Panzerhund开火，集中射击头部。在20×138毫米炮弹的冰雹的摧残下Panzerhund的脑袋如同脱水的苹果一样瘪下去，达到临界点之后炸成碎片，身体剩下的部分猛地一歪扑倒在地，全部机能停止。

机库大门紧闭，凭日向一己之力当然不可能推开—她也无需推开，因为旁边就是供工作人员出入的小门—正如人类的房子既有给人类设计的门也有给宠物设计的出入口。机库里面什么人也没有，从散落的工具和设备来看，似乎是接到命令紧急撤退的—也对，让战斗力只有五的技师们面对这个能击杀职业军人而且还是群发模式的"粉红恶魔"并不是应该推荐的战术。

既然是机库，自然停放了飞机—包括福克·沃尔福Fw190D9、梅塞施密特Me262A-1a和容克Ju87D-5—和列装部队的不一样，它们都加装了一些先进得似乎几年甚至十几年之后才会出现的部件—与其说这里是机库，倒不如说是次世代军事航空技术装备博物馆更贴切。

很可惜，这些凝聚了无数天才科学家和工程师的智慧和汗水的展品必须被销毁，以免成为坏人的杀戮工具。日向把剩余的自制炸弹装在最能破坏飞机结构的位置，然后走到对面的小门跟前，打开一条缝向外窥视。

门外看起来是空军基地的主跑道—至少是主跑道之一。因为即使对航空一窍不通的人也能通过目测判断出其长宽能起降目前已知的最大最重的固定翼航空器。不过现在这条跑道上空空如也，而对面的一排机库的前面这停了几辆装甲车，还有超级士兵矗立一旁。

日向举起望远镜仔细观察。从底盘判断，这些装甲车的分类属于重型坦克歼击车，然而炮塔和传统的坦克歼击车有很大差别，最显著的就是主武器的炮筒又短又粗，不像反坦克炮倒更像天文望远镜；而且炮塔后部也多出了貌似大型涡轮机和散热装置的结构。不用说它们肯定是德军的新式武器—用黑科技打造的。

跑道的一端有一座瞭望塔，塔上有探照灯、无线电—还有一名狙击手。现在那个狙击手被扭断了脖子，取代其位置的是日向。她扛起靠在放置无线电的桌子的一侧的Panzerschreck，瞄准了最近的一辆装甲车。

接下来发生的事情出乎意料：重型火箭助推榴弹刚刚飞过一半的距离，一辆装甲车发出涡轮机启动的低吼，同时转动炮塔，从又短又粗的炮筒射出一道刺眼的红色光束。伴随着怪异的高音，光束扫过空气，正好将来袭的火箭助推榴弹拦腰斩断。

下一瞬间所有的装甲车都动了起来，把各自的光束聚集在日向所在的瞭望塔上面。

瞭望塔迅速变红冒烟，接着起火，等可燃的部分烧尽之后，不可燃的金属支架则继续被这些奇异的光线照射，从红色转为橙色，又变成黄白色并且开始熔化，最后成为一滩铁水。这是Schwarze Sonne计划的另一个项目的产物，俗称"激光武器"，将特殊的化学气体通电后使其分子从低能级跃迁至高能级再跃迁回低能级，同时往同一方向辐射出以光子形态存在的能量，把目标迅速加热至燃烧或者熔化甚至爆炸粉碎。虽然能耗（开火间隔）大、易过热并且大量排放废气，但是射程和精度足以抵消这些缺陷，尤其是作为光束武器理论上不可能被躲开。

然而二次元最著名的公理之一就是理论不适用于主角，更何况反应极其迅速的日向在看到火箭助推榴弹被拦截后就以最快速度转移至别处。目睹了这些比特斯拉武器更加黑科技的新式武器消灭瞭望塔的过程，她明智地意识到不应该，至少现在还不能正面对抗它们，遂转向另一条更隐蔽的道路—建筑群落的地下部分的通风管道系统。

* * *

一条地下通道里，两个巡逻兵正在交谈，其中一个说："北非的局势已经明朗。听说美国人、英国人，还有一小撮南逃的法国人和俄国人正在撤往萨赫勒（Sahel，撒哈拉沙漠和苏丹草原之间的过渡带，从大西洋海岸延伸至红海，长约5400公里）一线，准备掘壕固守。"

"荣耀归于元首！再坚固的防线在隆美尔元帅面前也一触即溃…"另一个巡逻兵评论道并且期待一个肯定的回复，然而回复没有出现，仅仅是倒地的声音。以为是自己的朋友摔了一跤，他转身吐槽："不会吧？走平地还摔倒…"然后就看见同伴不仅倒在地上，后脑勺还多出一个汩汩喷血的子弹孔。他再抬头一看，通道天花板的通风口的栅格窗被打开了，从里面伸出一只握着装了消音器的手枪的手。

巡逻兵立即举枪准备还击和大声呼叫增援同时进行，但是喉咙发出第一个音节之前双眼之间就添加了一个弹孔。

空军基地的地下部分的主要用途之一是仓库，堆放了成千上万大小不一的箱子—不是用木头而是用质轻且坚硬的新型合金打造，每一个都挂了一把或多把看上去很坚固的锁，连钥匙孔也是特殊的几何图形，意味着没有钥匙就别想得知里面的内容。然而日向用基础物理学—轮轴原理—代替了钥匙—将强度、长度和直径合适的金属棍穿过锁梁中间的洞然后以这个洞为圆心旋转扭拧，再坚固的锁也得缴械投降。

第一个被撬开锁的箱子里都是医药包。虽然觉得派上用场的可能性不大，日向还是带上两个—总比需要时没有强。第二个箱子的内装物的使用价值就大多了—StG 60的弹夹—日向自然想拿多少拿多少，反正这样的小物件在二次元基本上没有携带数量的限制。

日向拔出匕首猛地刺进一个敌兵的下颌骨后面的位置，同时另一只手接住他的枪以免落地时发出声响引来更多人。此君出现得非常不合时宜，打断了她查看和清点物品的工作，也因此付出了代价。其他金属箱里面也都是各种宝藏。除了各种武器弹药，其中一个箱子里还有一种看起来既像防弹背心又像双肩背带的东西—新型武装带，特别适合狭窄的、外骨骼动力装甲作战服活动受限的环境，也可以作为前者的衬里使用。日向拿出一件调整至（基本）符合自己的尺寸穿上。

收拾好要带走的物资补给，日向继续上路。前方依然有许多敌人的巡逻兵，但是在这片迷宫一样的箱子的丛林中，她才是狩猎者。一个敌兵双手抓着从箱子之间的缝隙里突然伸出的闪雷步枪的枪管，因为枪口下方的刺刀扎进了他的腹腔。另一个敌兵从几米高的箱子垂直堆彻的高楼底下经过，被日向推下来的最上面的那个箱子砸倒…对付这些无名小卒她甚至不费一枪一弹。

走出这个区域大约用了半个小时，沿途留下一长串敌人的尸体—对于之后打扫这里的人是个大难题，天知道要花多长时间才能把每一具都找回来。日向翻越栏杆跳下一层楼的高度，前面除了箱子，最醒目的就是场地中央的机械高塔，塔顶安置了一个高速旋转的混天仪似的结构，里面是看起来被无数特斯拉电弧"捆绑"在中心的人形物体，由于电弧的亮度细节部分不甚明晰。

日向举枪瞄准"混天仪"，自信能在最佳时机开火正中靶心。然而在扣动扳机之前一个扬声器传来嘲笑的声音："别浪费弹药了，即使Panzerschreck也不可能穿透这机器提供给我的保护，更何况你会需要它们对付我准备的一些小惊喜。"话音未落，地板上升起几个电梯轿厢，从里面走出超级士兵—装备特斯拉武器的。

超级士兵们立即发起攻击，然而特斯拉武器有一个致命缺陷—由于空气的电阻过大，特斯拉电弧只能触及距离不足十米远的目标，因此必须移动得足够近才能产生效果，偏偏它们庞大的身躯和重量使自己行动迟缓，日向只要持续转移就可以保证自己在射程之外。兜圈子的同时日向仔细观察这些超级士兵以寻找弱点，很快发现了一个之前被忽略的细节：与装备盖特林机枪的超级士兵不同，它们背上的装置的左右各多出一个可乐罐大小的插栓似的东西，从肩膀后面伸出来。在这个距离击中这样的尺寸的目标对于日向来说根本不成问题，于是她干净利落地打掉了最近的一个超级士兵肩膀后面的插栓。被打掉的插栓的位置喷出电弧，看来它们是某种抑制系统，而超级士兵后背的装置伸出第三个插栓，就在脑袋后面，日向马上把它也打了下来。

没了插栓的超级士兵背上的装置进入暴走状态，释放出刺耳的噪音和炫目的强光，几乎将躯干部分吞没，然后这个倒霉的家伙就整个炸毁了。由此既雄辩又事实地证明日向的推测是正确的：超级士兵后背的装置是给特斯拉武器供电的试验性超小型发电机，那些插栓的功能是确保发电机安全运转—因为"试验性"往往潜台词就是"不稳定/有明显缺陷"。

如法炮制，日向很快处决了剩下的超级士兵。扬声器再次传来声音，恼怒的成分占主导："你竟然敢伤害我的手下！很好，我亲自收拾你！"说着机械高塔沉入地面，只留下"混天仪"在地上，紧接着这个"混天仪"的机械部分炸开，特斯拉电弧消失，可以看出那个球心处的人形物体实为一个穿着特制外骨骼动力装甲作战服的女性。

Boss战：击败蓝田未有。

* * *

蓝田未有朝日向冲过来，虽然形容成"快如闪电"还不够格，但是用"快如疾风"比喻已经足够—显然与她的外骨骼动力装甲作战服的腿脚部位的、基于特斯拉技术的特别设计的装置有关系。然而对于能躲闪超过两倍音速飞行的子弹的日向而言疾风的速度实在太慢，慢到她可以从容地躲开。

蓝田未有连续做了几次尝试—冲到日向面前发动回旋踢攻击—没有一次奏效的—更糟的是最后一次还反而脑门挨了一枪托—如果不是头盔吸收了一部分打击力就可以向上级提出工伤申请了。

眼见第一种攻击模式不管用，蓝田未有迅速调整左臂的控制面板的开关，转换至第二套设定—肉弹。她跃入空中，紧接着全身腾起特斯拉电弧像陨石一样瞄准日向砸下来—然而由于外形不符合跨音障面积率，速度只达到音速的八成，因此仍然被轻松躲开。

经过几次失败的尝试，蓝田未有将攻击模式切换至第三套—牵引光束—从安装在腿脚的装置发射特斯拉电弧—不直接造成杀伤而是将附近的一个金属货柜磁化，举上半空再朝日向丢过去—和之前的攻击一样速度还是太慢了—或者说更慢。后来她又一次磁化三个货柜砸日向，仍然无效。显然这身装备的设计者不懂"天下武功唯快不破"或者虽然懂却受限于当前的技术水平而无法使其达到足够快的境界。

事到如今，蓝田未有只能使出最后一招。她退到这个空间的最远处，开始给自己的外骨骼动力装甲作战服充电—从地板下面升起的四台发电机那里。与此同时周围所有的货柜和其他具有铁磁性的物体都被磁化，吸引至她身边并且开始旋转—蓝田未有的计划是以自己为风眼制造一场重物的飓风，然后将这些重物劈头盖脸地甩给日向—或者将日向也一起卷进来。但是在这个过程完成之前日向击毁了所有的发电机，外接能源被以非正确方式切断的后果除了那些被磁化的物体又纷纷回落地面，连外骨骼动力装甲作战服的各个关节也暂时锁死，变得雕像一般僵硬。

拾起一根看起来像撬棍并且也能作为撬棍使用的长条状金属，日向走到"雕像"面前撬开腹部的装甲板，再一记回旋踢使蓝田未有向后飞出去。后者落地后捂着被踢中的位置一边咳嗽一边爬起来，地板上出现了一滩赤红的液体。

* * *

抹掉嘴角的血迹，蓝田未有在心里暗骂一句紧接着在日向补上第二记回旋踢之前打开地上的一扇暗门逃跑了。日向也钻进暗门，进入一条地下通道，并且几乎瞬间受到几个党卫军士兵的迎接，然后她几乎瞬间打空了这些士兵的血槽。

地下通道看起来是为大量工作人员和设备能够迅速在跑道和机库之间转移而设计的，首先它很宽敞以至于开车行进都绰绰有余；其次是规律分布的露天区段，能看到不同型号的飞机横向移动加速然后起飞—由此推断出隧道从地下横穿多条跑道—还有装在墙上的平板式升降机和梯子—明摆着是用于将人和物送上地面。

一个炼狱兵出现在远方的拐角处一边喷火飞奔向前，因为喷火器并不能把火焰喷得很远。日向用穿甲燃烧弹打爆了炼狱兵的燃料罐—虽然翻滚的火墙完全挡住视线但是她早已将目标的位置背得滚瓜烂熟以至于只凭感觉就能打10.9环。

一边前进一边接收不断出现的人形经验包，很快日向就转过刚刚出现炼狱兵的转弯，走上两段楼梯，进入另一条地下通道，这条通道的两边整齐排列着卷帘门，也就是说…

卷帘门升起，超级士兵出现。

超级士兵神马的对于日向来说已经太过稀松平常—二次元公理：得到作者特许的角色能够以开挂的速度积累在特定分野的经验值—也就是"被圣斗士见过的招式第二次使用就无效"这个作弊的设定的理论基础—且不提她一路上已经收集了足以对付它们的武器。

如果超级士兵的威胁程度已经如此低下，更别提那些没有重型外骨骼动力装甲作战服保护并且缺乏重型武器的官兵。一队又一队党卫军冲过来—散开找掩护—中弹倒地—在日向的协助下提前退役，连养老金都免了。这种减少人口的方式虽然高效但是不甚环保。

从地下通道尽头的楼梯向上走几层就进入了空军基地的最高占地最广的机库—不仅仅是飞机的集体宿舍，还兼具研发和制造功能—比如日向进入的第一个房间的内部就有两个并排设置的、一米多高的正八角形工作台，左边的那个停放了一架霍尔滕Ho 229歼击轰炸机—当然是经过或者正在经历黑科技魔改的，几根电缆从机身上耷拉下来连着一些奇怪的仪器；右边的工作台倒是没有停放任何航空器，反而从天花板倒吊下来一台造型更加古怪的机器—貌似某种巨大化的机械鱼眼—它的学名叫"矢量推力线圈（vektorschubspule，英语vector-thrust coil）"，是人类最早的基础级反重力系统，其研发计划的目标是能够使飞行载具不依靠氢气、氦气、机翼以及各种航空发动机实现长时间滞空和低速飞行。

一个炼狱兵从停放飞机的工作台后面现身，几乎同一瞬间就被日向击中燃料罐，化作一团火球消失。又有几个党卫军从另一侧绕过来袭击日向，日向也迎着他们冲过去并且在这个过程中开枪射击他们身后的燃料罐—或者灌装了什么其他易燃易爆危险品的圆柱体容器—那几个小兵就被一股强大的力量从背后推动，惨叫着飞上半空再落地—身上没有一处不在燃烧。

现在日向必须面对一个无法回避的问题—那就是前进的道路或者说房间的出口被挡住了—不是钢铁制造的门板而是看起来像某种半透明的略带蓝色玻璃，还嗡嗡作响。不过这绝对不是玻璃甚至不是固体，倒像是某种"凝固"的能量—即使将作为测试的空弹夹扔在上面弹开并且发出类似撞击玻璃的声音。她很快就明白过来，这是一扇"护盾门"，和之前的须贺龙一的外骨骼动力装甲作战服的护盾大同小异，最明显的区别就是形态从"泡泡"变成了"墙壁"，正好被当成门/墙使用。

日向不认为自己手上的武器能打开一条新的前进路线—无论是护盾门还是墙壁，周围也没有任何诸如通风口之类的蹊径—是为"无法回避"。似乎只能走回头路，从地下通道寻找解决问题的答案。然而就在她准备这么做的时候突然察觉到什么一直被自己忽视的东西—原来关闭护盾的开关就在背后的墙上！果然问题和解决问题的方法是同时出现的，而且越难的问题往往解决方法越出乎意料地简单—当然也包括出现的位置。

把闸刀式开关向下拉到底，护盾消失，前进的道路畅通无阻—如果不算冲进来的党卫军—装备了武器的那种。日向随手朝身后丢出一颗手榴弹，在敌人中间开花。

* * *

门那边的通道呈直角右转，再向前延伸直至一扇紧闭的超硬钢防爆门。门前有架起的机枪和操作机枪的士兵以及超级士兵—很快就在日向快速精准的打击下变成"没有"—对她而言真正带来麻烦的已经不是敌人而是打不开砸不烂炸不坏的门，正如某不知名人士的吐槽"在二次元时空你能躲过激光同时把导弹当跳板，却总是因为没钥匙而被一扇门挡住去路—即使它的存在形式是脆弱的木头栅栏或者玻璃板"。

日向转身往回走去尝试前面二十几米的右手边的另一扇门，而这扇门很听话地开启了。看起来是组装和测试小型精密仪器的车间，先进的车床以及工作台和控制台阵列、半成品和设计图还有零件工具储物柜等等，貌似这里的员工在撤离时没有足够的携带能力带走所有不应该留下的物品。

车间中央处的设备吸引了日向的视线。这是一个长两米、宽高各一米的长方体，外壳主要为超硬钢，不过两侧有观察窗一样的结构。长方体里面是一支很明显为黑科技打造的重型枪械被固定在一个可以沿着圆周转动的机械装置上，枪口直指前方的超硬钢板。日向走近，隔着玻璃看看枪，抬手按下旁边的大红按钮。一个隐蔽的扬声器说道"Beginnend testsequenz（德语：正在启动测试程序）"同时几个黄色的回转灯开始闪烁。

那支黑科技枪械也启动了，将一道耀眼的、持续的、手臂粗细的黄白色光束从枪口发射至超硬钢板，并且随着固定自己的机械装置的转动划出一个闭合的正圆形轨迹，紧接着一块与轨迹严丝合缝的圆形金属从超硬钢板上脱落，留下一个大洞。而扬声器发言"Testsequenz abgeschlossen（德语：测试程序已结束）"，回转灯熄灭，枪械及其固定装置亦停止运转。

"噢—！真是支好枪！"日向心里点赞。虽然计划从那个洞—足够让一个成年人穿过—钻进去把好枪拿到手，不过她还得干一件事—仔细阅读相关说明。一个工作台上有个写字板，上面夹着一页文件，标题为"Tragbare Laserkanone（德语：便携式激光炮）"，下面是测试舱里那支激光武器的简图，标注了枪口、扳机、、可调整握把、模式转换开关、充电口、镜筒、剩余弹药（电力）计量表等重要部件。

文件的主要文字内容："根据您下发的设计图、基础说明和材料，我们成功地将装备于载具的激光武器小型化和轻量化。试做型便携式激光炮的测试结果显示其巨大的潜力：高能激光以脉冲或持续照射的方式将目标加热至燃烧或熔化，甚至连超硬钢也无法承受，反步兵和反器材同样出色。而在脉冲模式下的聚能发射甚至能严重杀伤被重型装甲保护的目标。但是该武器最大的缺陷是能耗，目前无法设计出与之匹配的小型高效的能源装置。因此我们建议仅将其装备超级士兵，用电缆连接至电池组；如果由步兵使用，则需要专门的固定式充电站…"

突然大门自动上锁，紧接着从天花板上的几个位置向下喷出有颜色的气体，显然是毒气。日向瞬间判断出毒气—无论具体化学成分是什么—密度高于空气—因为它在喷出的力度消失后自行沉降到地板附近形成半透明的翻滚的毒气层。她迅速爬上工作台，又跳到测试舱顶上。

虽然暂时远离毒气的威胁，但是这样一来也不能从那个洞进去取得激光炮—其实根本也不需要就是了。日向把测试舱侧面的玻璃打碎，把武器拽了出来。接下来就简单多了：用激光把地板切出一个洞使毒气全部沉降至下面一层，然后把大门切出一个洞，再切开通道尽头那扇过不去的防爆门。

防爆门里面房间比之前的还要大宽广几倍，中央处的巨大工作台上一动不动地站着一个重型警卫机器人，躯干和机械臂被天花板垂下的电缆连接着—显然没通电。日向绕过工作台查看后面电梯—也没电；她又转回来检查工作台前面的控制台，发现了通电开关—然而也意味着在恢复电梯动力的同时启动重型警卫机器人—既然是"重型"也就意味着比之前遭遇的那些警卫机器人体型更大更敦实—装备更强的武器和装甲。

Boss战：击败重型警卫机器人。

* * *

机器人从沉睡中苏醒，以陡然升高的引擎运转的音量和纷纷从身上脱落的电缆为标志。日向举起激光炮—瞄准地板—将它切下足够大的一块再引诱Boss一脚踩进去，剩下的工作就由重力完成。办法不错，只是激光炮工作了一秒就罢工，枪身侧面的电量表显示为空，同时一个红色指示灯不停闪烁还发出滴滴的报警声。没时间找充电站，更何况日向也不知道充电站的模样，而且即使知道并且找到也来不及给武器充电—因此最明智的选择是效仿之前对付普通警卫机器人那样使用狙击步枪击毁其头部正中的机械眼。但是这次日向失算了，虽然一击十环却除了在弹着点产生闪光和火花之外没有任何效果。她又换上StG 60发射了一长串子弹外加一颗榴弹，结果大同小异，而所谓"异"无非就是榴弹撞击在机器人头部产生的爆炸将其打歪，紧接着又自己正了过来—简直就是电影《终结者2：审判日》里面的T-1000连吃数发霰弹之后向开枪的沙拉·康纳伸出食指摇了摇的情节的翻版—都在嘲笑对方的不自量力。

俗话说事不过三，已经让了日向三招的机器人要还击了—两只看起来强壮得能举起卡车的机械臂同时抬起，它们各安装了两门激光炮，口径比日向的大一倍—自然威力也强至少一倍。激光炮的炮口开始变红，显然是在"蓄力"发"大招"。察觉到Boss的意图的日向突然使劲一蹬地板全速冲刺—在激光炮发射的一瞬间放低身体—是否如同二次元惯用的渲染效果那样被切断几根飞扬的发丝不得而知—从机器人胯下溜过去。机器人转身准备再次出招，日向手里则出现一个小型对讲机似的装置并按下按钮。

重型警卫机器人的一条腿的膝关节爆炸了，原来日向在从它的双腿之间经过的一瞬间将自制炸弹卡在了关节的缝隙里然后遥控引爆。但是作为被武器化的机器人，设计时就已经考虑到了被集中攻击腿部尤其是各个关节的可能性，因此爆炸虽然损伤了膝关节的结构却不足以使其断裂脱落，察觉到这一点的日向迅速用StG 60瞄准那里连发几颗榴弹，接着以最快速度冲过去抱住小腿向前发力—这次得到了她想要的结果—膝关节断开，机器人因此失去平衡倒下。然而这并不代表日向赢得Boss战—因为Boss仅仅被"打倒"而不是被"打死"，主要系统尤其是武器仍在运转—所以需要再加一把力才能锁定胜局。

日向从墙根处的一个标注"Feuerbekämpfung Werkzeuge（德语：消防工具）"的红色金属柜里拿出一柄斧子，爬上重型警卫机器人的头部，抡圆了胳膊狠砸那只机械眼。十几次重击之后，机械眼的镜头终于破裂松动，日向立即揪住它使劲往外拽，连皮带肉—呃不对！是连电线带零件。要么是急痛攻心，要么是不甘心成为一个小女孩的手下败将，机器人拼命挣扎，发出过度驱使传动装置的声音，它试图移动机械臂，调转激光炮瞄准日向—可惜由于倒下的角度不对外加本身设计活动范围有限，无论如何也做不到。

在眼睛被拽出来的瞬间，重型警卫机器人停止抵抗。日向走进电梯，按下上行按钮。


	12. Movement Twelve

_**Movement Twelve**_

* * *

电梯上行了十秒左右停下，出现在门外的是一条不长的通道，几个党卫军看守着一辆停放的卡车。他们在做出反应比如开枪或者喊叫之前被日向解决掉，整个过程没有产生任何足以惊动其他敌人的声响。

通道尽头连接着长度没有一公里也得有几百米，宽度和高度没有一百米也起码有几十米的超大型机库的内部。日向躲在通道出口里面用望远镜观察。这个巨大空间的正中央是架设在半空中的平台，上面有很多人在组装一个不明身份的、尺寸与机库成比例般巨大的机械结构 — "不明身份"的原因是其"骨架"都尚未成型，自然不具备可辨识的外形轮廓。还没等她将镜筒对准机库的其他部分，突然模糊的背景里有东西闪了一下 — 一个狙击手的狙击镜筒的反光。

日向侧身躲开，一条白色的细线穿过她刚才站立的位置打在地板上。这个狙击手的武器不发射传统的子弹，而是冻结的水银条 — 除了具有子弹的速度和侵彻力，更带有中毒效果加成 — 严重汞中毒，大多时候意味着来不及施救。

虽然杀伤力致命，但是这"水银狙击步枪"的弱点也同样致命 — 两次射击之间必须等待数秒钟，也就是灌入枪膛的水银结冻所需的时间；而且水银射弹飞行时会留下明显的尾迹 — 也就是刚刚的白色"枪线"，暴露枪手的位置 — 除非他们严格执行"打一枪换一个地方"的老规矩。

日向跑出藏身处冲向狙击手所在的对面机库墙壁上的数层楼高的钢铁支架结构。她采取不规则的锯齿状行进路线 — 专门对付狙击手 — 很多狙击手假定目标直线前进并且据此计算射击提前量，因此会射失并暴露自己。果然狙击手第二枪也脱靶，而日向根据空气中的水银痕迹反推出狙击手的位置一枪爆头 — 看来他没有打一枪换一个地方。

更多敌人三三两两地顺着楼梯从钢铁支架结构上跑下来，与日向对射 — 并且持续不了几秒就中枪身亡。悬在半空中的组装平台上的工作人员在这个过程中集体表现出一种超脱的漠然，对下面的枪声和惨叫声不闻不问，只是专注于各自手上的活。待这里的敌方兵力清零之后，日向一层一层地探查钢铁支架结构 — 每两层之间都是用作士兵宿舍的简易搭建的小房子，没有特别值得注意的，也没有天桥什么的通往空中楼阁似的组装平台 — 也就是说那个平台实际上是一座孤立的浮空岛，不知道人员和物资如何进出。

来到最上层，日向发现自己无路可去，还没等她开始思考解决方法，突然位于几十米开外的低处的正对着这个结构的闸门开启，冲进来一辆满是狙击手的卡车。日向瞬间举枪射击，精准无误地将挡风玻璃和司机的头盖骨一并穿透。失控的卡车直接冲出路面，带着一车人落入与结构之间的深渊，然后她才发现前进的道路就在眼前 — 一根钢缆，连接着附近的栏杆并且朝着闸门的方向延伸。日向立即付诸行动，把枪架在钢缆上，像之前逃出狼石城堡时一样滑下去。

闸门的另一边仍是机库，只不过这一个拥有通往外界的出口，还有一架六台发动机的重型运输机 — 正好是日向需要的。运输机开始滑行，准备进入跑道开始起飞程序。日向刚要追赶，突然两个机器人从天而降。与警卫机器人和重型警卫机器人不同，这些机器人没有脑袋和机械臂，机械腿的膝关节也是向后弯曲 — 与其说是机器"人"不如说更像机器鸵鸟，而它们的武器是安装在相对扁平的躯干正面直指前方的重型六管联装盖特林机枪。

Mini-Boss战：击败鸵鸟机器人×2。

* * *

就像对付超级士兵，对于机器人 — 或者说足式底盘的载具日向也有相当的了解。在许多二次元时空，足式底盘被认为能够比轮式底盘和履带式底盘更好地适应崎岖不平的地面，并且没有转弯半径 — 不过在平整的地面比如公路上，后两者具有明显的速度优势 — 也就是俗话说的"两条腿跑不过四条腿，四条腿跑不过轮子"。因此在机库这种既拥有平整地面又具备宽广空间的环境里，日向计划一边和鸵鸟机器人兜圈子以避开其武器的射界一边伺机下手 — 当然整个过程不能拖得太长 — 在目标运输机移动得太远之前 — 不过目测鸵鸟机器人的装甲远逊于重型警卫机器人坚固所以应该不会耗时太久。

两个Mini-Boss似乎没有耐心等待日向制定作战计划，鸵鸟机器人之一突然蜷腿半蹲，紧接着做出一个起跳的动作 — 其实以它的体重，无论动作多么夸张也跳不起来 — 因此才在背后安装了被称为"喷气跳跃背包"的装置 — 虽然只是试验性的但是产生的推力足以使机器人跃出十几米的长度和高度，接着在双腿的缓冲装置的帮助下稳稳落地并且着陆位置是日向身后 — 直接后果就是与鸵鸟机器人之二形成对她的两面夹击之势。

两个鸵鸟机器人同时开火，两道大口径子弹组成的死亡链条像长鞭一样朝日向抽打过来。日向绕着圈跑，使弹着点总是落在她后面 — 显然这些机器脑袋不懂什么叫射击提前量。鸵鸟机器人的一个重大设计缺陷在这个过程中也被暴露出来，那就是它们躯干是固定在底盘上的，不能像坦克炮塔那样旋转，因此不得不频繁变换位置和朝向才能在水平方向上将武器对准目标。而日向的运动轨迹正是利用了这个弱点，巧妙地将这对双胞胎引入了相撞路线，成功地说服它们撞在一起并且因此失去平衡翻倒。由于不具备在大尺度上矫正姿态的功能，对于鸵鸟机器人来说倒下就是game over的同义词。

* * *

机器人都老实了，运输机也已经上跑道，进入起飞程序。不过日向仍然有机会赶上这趟航班 — 运输机必须在跑道上加速很长时间才能获得足够的升力抵消重力，只需要在其离地之前登机就行 — 如果能及时到达舱门处。

于是在运输机后面出现了一辆疾速前进的摩托车，看来这次日向要cosplay藤林杏。这种巴伐利亚发动机厂（俗称"宝马"）生产的军用摩托质量非常好，表现为提供比运输机高得多的加速度的同时还能保持不错的操控性。很快日向接近了运输机的机尾，向左边侧移 — 目标是机身左后方的舱门。

舱门开启，一个士兵手持步枪出现。日向的反应快速而精准 — 在他开火之前先行举枪瞄准扣扳机。中弹的士兵跌落跑道，日向敏捷地一拐躲过去。送经验的士兵一个接一个地被打下舱门口，最后出现的是个年长的军官，日向一枪打断他的大腿骨。排除全部干扰后日向再给摩托车加一把油，一下子就冲到了与目标舱门平行的位置，再向右侧移缩短横向差距，当两者距离最近的时候她一跃而起抓住门内的把手，在运输机起飞的瞬间成功进入其货舱，而无人驾驶的摩托车失控侧翻，随着惯性在坚硬的路面上翻滚和解体同时进行 — 即使再好的质量也经不起这种折腾。

日向朝着摔零碎的摩托车举起右手放在右太阳穴敬了个"双手指礼"，转身绕过固定在货舱里的众多长方体和正方体的货柜前往驾驶舱。驾驶舱或者说整架运输机里除了日向只有一个人 — 竹中夏阳 — 他仍然脸上全是药膏和纱布，不过眼睛没被挡住 — 否则就没法驾驶飞机了。听见有人进入，竹中夏阳不耐烦地回头问："小笠原你干嘛去…"在"了"字发声之前看清了来者的模样。

镜头特写竹中夏阳从武装带上的枪套里拔枪的动作，然而这个动作还没完成他就开始在座椅上剧烈地抽搐，两股战战双臂乱挥，并且大量血液 — 他自己的血 — 泼洒下来。不知道日向对竹中夏阳做了什么，不过肯定对他的健康没好处。

夺取了运输机的控制权的日向坐上另一边的飞行员座位系上安全带，根据航线图将目的地设定为前往新狼石城堡 — 其实这架飞机就是给新狼石城堡送货的 — 因此才被意图逃往那里的竹中夏阳征用 — 他今天的运气真是差到极点因为日向也要去同样的地方。

* * *

经过几小时的飞行，日落时分运输机已经接近了新狼石城堡所在的孤岛 — 只是地图意义上的，还没近到能用望远镜观测。除了四周波光粼粼的波罗的海和西边即将沉入地下的夕阳，反方向的地平线上出现了厚重的夹杂着闪电的乌云，预示着最终决战即将来临。

根据史书，这座城堡由普鲁士公国始建于15世纪初，条顿骑士团监督进行，作为他们的据点，直到几十年后被波兰国王卡齐米日四世夺取，之后在三十年战争时期还被瑞典占领过，可以说城堡本身就是德国历史的见证。

仪表板的雷达屏幕上出现了一个从前方快速接近的闪烁的亮点。那是一架Ho 229魔改并且其任务就是击落日向 — 虽然新狼石城堡自带强大的防空武器系统，包括被称作"Baltisches Auge（德语：波罗的海之眼）"的能超远程精准狙杀（更确切地说是熔化）飞机的重型化学气体激光炮 — 然而既然是防空武器就主要被设计成对空射击，地面和水面的目标就没辙了 — 也包括超低空飞行的航空器 — 比如日向驾驶的运输机 — 因此才派出战斗机（更确切地说是歼击轰炸机）。

Ho 229从运输机的侧面飞过，在这个过程中日向隐约听到一种怪异的、虚灵的尖啸声，似乎从其发动机传来，或许是因为它的燃料不是航空煤油而是某种未知的次世代能源 — 因为那两台发动机的尾迹是半透明的红色，显然不是火焰或烟雾。

在运输机后方几百米处敏捷地转过一个弯，Ho 229占据了攻击位置。虽然在这个距离完全可以用机炮将目标轰得粉碎，但是驾驶员 — 党卫军上校塚田久美似乎决定用更加艺术的手段解决问题 — 机腹的弹仓打开出现一枚之前描述过的反舰导弹 — 虽然不是对空制导武器，不过这么巨大笨重的运输机在某种意义上和大型舰艇无甚区别。

日向在雷达屏幕上看到敌机跟在自己后面并且准确推断出敌机驾驶员的计划，她启动自动驾驶系统然后跑向货舱。货舱里日向扳动墙壁上的一个闸刀式开关，打开了坡道，并且在坡道开得足够大的瞬间迅速用匕首割断几条用于固定货物的带子。

塚田久美发射导弹，用仪表板上的一个小摇杆引导其飞向目标。就在这时她看到运输机的货舱开启，同时从里面飞出一个货柜。导弹不偏不倚地撞上货柜猛烈爆炸，紧接着从爆炸产生的大火球里出现更多的货柜砸过来，其中一个正好砸碎了座舱盖并且使一块碎片打破头盔护目镜，深深地刺入塚田久美的眼球。

Ho 229失控翻滚，不过并没有坠海因为已经来不及了 — 好几个装满重物的货柜分别击中机身和机翼的不同位置，由于受损过于严重直接后果就是作为一个整体在空中炸毁。

日向关闭坡道返回驾驶舱，落日的余辉正在消退，将天空让给不断扩张的夜幕以及乌云和闪电，而新狼石城堡也已经出现在正前方，甚至能看清探照灯的光柱，又过了几分钟更多的建筑细节变得清晰可辨。这座城堡即使以现在的眼光看也是一项建筑奇迹，建造它的人在几乎没有地形起伏的岛上用砖石和钢铁竖起了一条人造山脉 — 还是在几百年前 — 只有世界七大奇迹、中国的万里长城和京杭大运河能与之相提并论 — 正如雪莱的诗篇《奥西曼提斯》的名句"吾乃万王之王奥西曼提斯，盖世功业，敢叫天公折服"，就算不提城堡本身，仅仅将建造城堡的材料运到距离大陆这么远的孤岛就已经是不可能完成的任务。

暴风雨来袭 — 子弹的暴风雨 — 新狼石城堡面朝运输机的、建在海岸线上的、与地面垂直如同峭壁的外墙上的每一个窗口里面都是铆足劲开火的士兵和超级士兵，但是他们的武器的杀伤力的总和还是离达到预想效果所要求的差得太远 — 即使假设命中率百分之百。日向设定撞击航线之后再次进入货舱打开坡道，利用新发明的低空伞降系统脱出，平安入水。而运输机全速撞上外墙，生生将其掏出一个宽几十米、高十几米的窟窿。

* * *

日向潜水前进，成功侵入城堡。她身处一条宽广的通道 — 虽然是死胡同 — 只能向前走。就在这时一只Panzerhund从前面冲过来，日向在恰当的时刻卧倒，使其撞破身后的砖墙并且撞了进去。远处又出现几个人影一边开枪一边往前冲，他们的黑色外骨骼动力装甲作战服明显不同于德意志国防军和党卫军，最引人注目的差别就是左臂附带的看起来相当厚重的盾牌。除了盾牌他们的步枪也很不一样 — 加装了榴弹发射器和喷火器。如果日向的猜测正确，这些人是第三帝国的A级军事力量 — 帝国精英卫队（由此推断出党卫军是B级而德意志国防军是C级）。她决定暂时后撤 — 撤进后面墙上的大洞。

洞里向下直降几层楼的高度，可以看到摔坏的Panzerhund以及叉车、吊车、宽度足以跑火车的通道、通道两边分布整齐的两层巨大格子状结构还有堆放整齐的各种正方体和长方体金属/木头容器 — 这些都表明这里是仓库，还是用于装卸舰船的那种 — 也就是说附近有船坞。日向瞄准一个悬在天花板下面的用于吊装重物的铁钩跳出去，以其为中继点转移到对面的上层的格子里，再跳到下面的一堆箱子上，然后下到地面。

帝国精英卫队进击至大洞外面。日向举枪射击，子弹都被他们的盾牌挡开。她又尝试了榴弹、短钉枪和长钉枪，效果一样 — 看来必须精准地命中他们没有被盾牌保护的部分才能造成实际伤害 — 作战难度断崖式上升。

帝国精英卫队反击。由于喷火器够不着日向的位置再加上她的掩体是一堆长宽高足以完全屏蔽子弹的箱子，遂决定使用榴弹，迫使她转移至另一堆箱子后面。然而就在他们准备进行下一波榴弹攻击的时候被日向抓住机会 — 她用闪雷步枪的狙击模式打爆其中一个士兵的被坚固的全封闭式头盔保护的脑袋 — 虽然设计要求是反步兵，但是3000焦耳的枪口动能可以有限地承担反器材任务。

大概是没想到战斗减员出现得这么快，帝国精英卫队祭出"大枪" — 被称作"Panzerfaust（德语：坦克拳）"的超重型火箭助推榴弹。"超重型"就意味着很大很沉 — 尤其是在"大"方面，其使用的弹药竟然比发射筒还大出很多以至于战斗部无法装入，只能露在外面。既然Panzerschreck已经能够保证摧毁所有现役坦克，不知道研制这种武器到底用来对付什么，也许是打军舰。

手持Panzerfaust的那个士兵将武器扛起来，透过原始的电子瞄准具内嵌的标尺进行瞄准 — 这就是"沉"的体现 — 弹道较Panzerschreck更加弯曲，需要额外的时间计算抬高角以确保命中目标 — 所谓"额外"也就是一两秒钟的长度，却足够使局面被扭转过来 — 火箭助推榴弹的战斗部被日向一箭穿心 — 用的还是穿甲燃烧弹。

既然是"打军舰"的武器的战斗部，爆炸的威力销毁这几个小兵绰绰有余。待气浪和碎片不再构成威胁后，日向再次转移准备离开仓库的这一分区。虽然所有的船闸大小的超硬钢闸门和那些供人员出入的小门早已关闭锁死，但是就像之前提到的那条二次元公理：是当无路可走/逃的时候，通风系统的入口总是可行的选项 — 既然有四通八达的通风管道，为何走门？

就在钻进通风口的一瞬间，日向突然停下来 — 角落里有什么东西吸引了她的注意力。看起来像竖着挂在墙上的大型电烙铁，侧面还有一些提醒用电安全的图标。日向突然明白了什么，她取下"电烙铁"的烙铁头 — 有自己的胳膊那么粗 — 插进便携式激光炮的充电口，只过了几秒钟时间电量表就从"空"变成"满" — 这就是之前的文件提到的固定式充电站。

* * *

从另一个通风口钻出来，日向仍然在仓库里，只不过换了一个分区。远处有几个帝国精英卫队的士兵，但是没发现她，估计是太远的缘故 — 二次元公理：主角自带超静音和全波段低可视度属性，而且除非作者点头否则即使近在咫尺也会被敌人无视。

虽然只有几个人，不过日向清楚他们不好对付至少暂时如此。她迅速转移至通道对面的货物之间隐藏起来，悄无声息地观察。突然这些敌兵转身跑走，打开身后的一扇小门鱼贯进入。日向立即决定利用这个机会前进，却在刚刚跨出一步的瞬间改变了主意，举枪朝着相反的方向瞄准 — 在那个方向上，一个巨大的集装箱的后面，有一个成比例的巨大的人形黑影。她的第一反应是某种警卫机器人，要不身穿超重型外骨骼动力装甲作战服的超级士兵。

黑影一动不动，仿佛一个刚刚进行了重体力劳动的工人正在背靠集装箱打瞌睡。日向悄悄靠近，将激光炮设定为聚能模式，只要这个大家伙出现哪怕最轻微的动静，她就会用最大火力射击其要害部位 — 比如头部。

似乎在考验日向的耐心和警惕性，黑影继续保持着静止状态，日向小心地绕过集装箱，看清了它的真面目 — 原来是一部用于搬运重物的具备驾驶舱的人形机械，俗称"机甲"。机甲和外骨骼动力装甲作战服在某些方面虽然很相似却属于不同分类 — 区分两者的傻瓜辨识法就是机甲具有完整、独立的驾驶舱，操作者需要"登上"；外骨骼动力装甲作战服则是"穿上"。

驾驶舱里空无一人，使日向能从容地观察其外形以了解更多细节：除了看起来能轻易举起非洲象的机械臂，这部机器还配备了火力强大的武器系统，包括两门双联装MK103机关炮和两部发射R4M火箭弹的蜂巢式多管火箭发射器（火箭发射巢），分别安装于双臂和双肩。本身并非为作战设计的载具为何有武器而且为何在状态良好的情况下被丢弃在这里？这种事情大概只有二次元（而且是主角）才能遇到。

日向坐进驾驶舱 — 机甲连舱盖都没锁 — 启动机器并迅速熟悉了操作 — 包括原始的平视显示器（HUD） — 二次元公理：所有器材设备无论军用还是民用或者军民两用、无论是大是小还是不大不小，总是被设计成连幼儿园小朋友都能毫无问题地使用 — 而且一个人就足够了 — 即使是理论上需要数千人同时工作的宇宙战舰。虽然依靠两条腿运动，机甲行走起来令人惊讶地平稳 — 就是速度较慢。来到超硬钢闸门跟前，日向以一定顺序按下几个按钮，HUD出现一行字"Plasmabrenner Aktiviert（德语：激活等离子切割火炬）"。超硬钢虽然比普通钢材更坚固更耐腐蚀和高温然而并非没有极限，只需要一点耐心就切出足够机甲通过的洞。

* * *

洞口那边的情况完全不同，刚跨出去就受到热烈欢迎。子弹和榴弹如蝗虫般飞至 — 打在护盾上产生涟漪般的视觉效果。机甲自带的护盾发生器功率比之前在秘密基地遇到的须贺龙一的外骨骼动力装甲作战服强很多 — 神明保佑他和他表妹四谷奈那的灵魂在地狱不会受太多折磨 — 甚至Panzerfaust的直接轰击都视若等闲，至多是大一些的涟漪而已，而护盾需要充电的时候也不必惊慌，因为到处都是固定式充电站，及时过去用机械臂取下充电头插入充电口即可。护盾如此强大估计是因为速度和机动性较差躲避敌方火力不现实 — 当然也可能是受到某条二次元公理的恩惠 — 任何物品在主角手中功效都暴涨至400%以上 — 也就是俗话说的"同步率超400%" — 只要作者点头。

日向当然不会当活靶子，她在受到攻击的同一瞬间就发动反击。比起连射和扫射，日向更倾向于精准的点射和单射，大概和她曾经跟着爸爸打猎的经历有关 — 猎人力求一枪击杀猎物，专门瞄准没有回收价值却致命的部位比如眼睛，个别枪法如神者甚至能做到"对眼穿"也就是子弹从一只眼睛穿入再从另一只眼睛穿出（多数猎物的眼睛位于头部两侧）以保证皮毛内脏的完整性。

MK103机关炮的30毫米口径弹药轻而易举地将士兵们的盾牌打成笊篱，而他们的本体下场更惨，直接变成碎块 — 不仅因为原本就威力巨大，更因为像之前提到的，主角使用的东西能发挥出400%以上的效果 — 无论防御、攻击还是别的功能和属性。火箭弹亦不遑多让，它们的区域杀伤效果甚至不需要精确的瞄准，抬手来一发别差得太远就行 — 当然直接命中将目标顶飞再在这个过程中爆炸也是个不错的选项。

眼看一般的士兵除了送经验以外毫无用处，敌人派出了机器人部队。这些机器人的基础结构和之前的鸵鸟机器人差不多，只是相比较起来腿很短并且位于躯干两侧而不是正下方，或者说它们看起来更像是屈腿蹲在地上的人 — 除了没有头和上肢。

机器人们展开主武器 — 大出力型化学气体激光炮，瞄准日向开火 — 效果很酷炫，就是没用 — 除了使她为了避免视网膜损伤而戴上护目镜。等激光炮发出的炫目的绿色光柱消失后，日向反击，悉数击毁机器人。

这趟机甲旅程终于到达终点站 — 一堵除了通风口以外没有任何其他出口的墙。日向操纵机甲抬起手臂搭在通风口边缘，自己离开驾驶舱顺着机器胳膊爬进去。


	13. Movement Thirteen

_**Movement Thirteen**_

* * *

"完成了，睁开眼睛吧。"昴将梳子放回梳妆台。

日向睁开双眼看着梳妆镜，同一瞬间发出惊喜的声音 — 昴将她的长发梳成了双长辫，分别用一个精美的蝴蝶发饰固定好。

"循香而来的蝴蝶落在小日向的头上。"昴一脸满足和得意："猫咪公主变成了蝴蝶公主。"

"好棒…日向好喜欢！"日向转身扑进昴的怀里。

"明天就用这个发型和发饰怎么样？"

"噢 — ！没问题！"

* * *

"很好。"日向仔细端详整齐地安排着五彩斑斓的食物的午餐盒，点点头。

"很好。"日向在穿衣镜前旋转一圈。她的服装搭配一改通常的庶民系大小姐的风格，变成了俏皮活泼的阳光小美女：白色上衣+浅黄色外套+蓝色格子短裙；浅紫色小圆帽；白色连裤袜+平底凉鞋；缎带以及昨天的发型和发饰自然也少不了。

万事俱备，阳光小美女拿起午餐盒还有其他必要的随身物品出门了。

昴早已提前在会合点等候。两人见面时并没有拥抱亲吻神马的，而是如同一起扛枪多年的老战友一样碰拳（fist bump），然后前往游乐场 — 既然服饰改了风格，约会的项目安排的指导思想也得有相应的调整。

"看我把它打到大气层外面。"在"打大锤游戏（High Striker）"摊位前，昴挽起袖子拿起铁锤。

"噢 — ！哥哥加油！"

摊主煽风点火："帅哥，你漂亮的女朋友为你鼓劲，一定要赢个奖给她才行！"

"去拿你最喜欢的奖品吧，小猫咪。"昴一锤子下去，冰球状的撞击器一飞冲天，连同顶端的铃铛一起直上云霄无影无踪。出没出大气层不知道，反正肯定捡不回来了。于是日向得到了一只昂贵的玩具熊，比她的体积还大，只能打包递送回家。

"日向也给哥哥赢个大奖！"他们来到射击游戏的摊位前。日向交费，拿起步枪检查各个部件，然后瞄准。只一枪就赢了一只设计非常精致美观的圣餐杯，因为不便携带所以也打包递送回去。

两人一路相互宠幸，不胜欢乐。然而俗话有云"彼之蜜糖,吾之砒霜"，某些人并不乐于见到昴和日向这般蜜里调油。

…

* * *

日向从垂直向下的通风管道的出口探出身体，首先是下半身然后是上半身。她双手抓住通风口的边沿，前后晃动身体积攒惯性，待时机成熟后将自己向前扔出去，下坠大约一层楼的高度后双脚以正确姿势踏在墙壁上产生反作用力使身体弹回空中，再下坠相同的高度稳稳落地 — 因为这条通道的高度超过六米，没有特殊的减震装置就直接从天花板跳到地板会有较高几率受伤 — 即使不受伤也会在落地时震得很疼 — 除非得到作者的特许 — 而作者的特许又有相当的随意性 — 因此需要进行风险控制 — 在这里表现为利用墙壁将直线跳下六米化解成两段跳下三米的更安全的过程。

走廊两边靠墙整齐地摆放着同一规格的戴着头盔的德军士兵的胸像，每一个都有一人多高，材质是黑色大理石；远处的尽头则是一个十字路口，往前是办公室或者研究室，一队敌人正急匆匆地从交汇点右边的通道跑出来进入左边的 — 日向之前就发觉这座城堡里有人 — 高达八成是被监禁于此的囚犯 — 正在做一件绝非安静地睡眠的事情 — 因为显然并非所有的守军的行动都与她有关。

"…恐怖分子！社会的寄生虫！你妄想带着你那些肮脏的同伙逃走？！记住了！你正在玷污一座宏伟的宫殿！属于一个创造了蔑视一切其他文明的社会的优等民族的殿堂…"角落里的扬声器们正在播放狂热的演讲，而且是女性的声音 — 日向预感到自己很快就会和这个声音的主人面对面 — 更确切地说是对决。

当又一队敌人沿着相同的路线跑过去时日向也接近了路口，然后就被队尾的敌人发现。发现日向的敌兵招呼同伴展开攻击，紧接着脑袋就被打飞了。日向趁热打铁再解决掉一个目标，后退隐蔽 — 因为一道明亮粗大的火焰猛冲过来 — 与Panzerfaust兼容的超重型火箭助推榴弹。

墙壁被挖掉起码一辆卡车那么大的体积，碎片飞溅出老远，却没有伤到日向半分。两个士兵以为抓住了机会，企图趁浓烟尚散去之前发动攻击，刚冲出烟墙就在两声枪响下领便当。

发射Panzerfaust的那个敌人装填弹药，对着烟雾再来一发。震耳欲聋的爆炸，使他自信目标已被摧毁。突然一道激光穿透烟雾，正中他的胸口，瞬间烧穿护甲、血肉、骨骼、内脏和后背的装甲，也就是俗话说的"打个对穿"。

路口的左边是一个大堂，有点像礼拜堂，但是没有美术品和吊灯以及彩色玻璃装饰，而是朴素的黑白工业风格。大堂两边的墙壁上都是一模一样的窗户，窗户外面是走廊，走廊的对面是直线分布的连通的小房间，貌似是办公室。"无论你谋杀多少帝国的战士，无论你毁坏多少帝国的建筑，也永远不可能污损帝国的传奇！一个崭新的关于理性、纯净、力量的时代！而你留给后世的只不过是原始、愤怒的本能！和丛林里那些捶胸顿足的大猩猩没什么两样！甚至更低级…"扬声器依然在发言，不过没人听就是了 — 日向和帝国精英卫队都在忙于一项被称为"相互摧毁"的工作 — 显然她比他们更加胜任。

肃清完这里的敌人，日向转而搜查那些办公室，每一间的陈设都差不多 — 座椅、文件柜、电脑、黑板或白板…还有一种特别的柜子 — 密密麻麻安排着长方体和正方体的金属盒，还有许多闪烁的小灯泡和电线 — 这其实是原始的服务器，用于数据存储、处理和共享 — 也就是互联网的雏形。

* * *

将能带走并且有带走的价值的东西搜刮一空并且尽数破坏剩余的那一部分之后，日向前往大堂的尽头的巨大卷帘门。卷帘门另一边是个宽几十米、高十几米的圆柱形空间，其最引人注目之处就是摆放在地板中央位置的与周围风格大相径庭的物体 — 石头的台阶形底座，两边是某种未知的神话传说的动物，底座上面是石头的直径数米的圆环，刻着年代久远的浮雕 — 肯定是超自然现象研究分院不知从哪里挖出来的属于某个失落无考的古代文明的遗迹。

这个遗迹被各种现代科技的产物比如发电机、控制台拱卫着，之间还有大量电缆彼此连接，明显表示研究人员试图启动它 — 但是用途几何？但愿不会再出现之前Wulfburg镇的地下皇陵的那些怪物。

日向准备在遗迹上安装炸药 — 它到底是什么用来干什么其实没那么重要，重要的是不能落在纳粹手里 — 而既然其尺寸和重量超过自己的携带能力，唯一的选项就是毁了它。然而刚跨出一步，一声巨响加震动，天花板破了两个洞，从里面各自索降下来一个超级士兵 — 帝国精英卫队版本。

鉴于不了解新品种超级士兵的特点尤其是作战能力，日向选择撤退 — 退出卷帘门躲在一边 — 也可以说是被两个超级士兵的盖特林机枪赶跑的。暂时不会受到敌人火力的威胁，她开始准备反击，而盖特林机枪继续开火 — 射出的子弹有点像曳光弹，只不过颜色是明亮的红色。

几十秒后盖特林机枪工作的声音被连续的火箭助推榴弹的呼啸声和爆炸声取代，幸亏这一部分建筑结构足够坚固没有解体倒塌 — 二次元公理：在作者的特许下主角的掩体即使是一层窗户纸也能扛过核爆 — 而且自带三防属性。日向的反击已经万事俱备只欠东风 — 也就是时机。终于火箭助推榴弹的攻击出现了较大的间隔 — 意味着超级士兵在装弹，她抓住这个宝贵的瞬间首先用闪雷步枪的穿甲燃烧弹击中左边的超级士兵的火箭助推榴弹发射器 — 从发射口垂直射入 — 引爆了里面的弹药 — 将其膝盖以上的部分炸得无影无踪 — 紧接着就用便携式激光炮的聚能模式削掉右边的超级士兵的脑袋。

获胜之后日向立即上前回收战利品。首先是那种新型的能快速半自动发射的火箭助推榴弹发射器"Teufelsfeuer（德语：地狱火）"：能一次装填12枚中型弹药，虽然单发威力不如Panzerschreck和Panzerfaust，但是射速完全弥补了这一缺点，即现役的最坚固的坦克也不能承受段时间内的同一点上的多次攻击。然后就是发射红色"曳光弹"的盖特林机枪 — 和之前见过的种类不同，其造型颇为"未来主义"，而进一步检查发现原来子弹在出膛之前已经被加热至红热状态 — 也就是将近1000摄氏度 — 所以才会产生类似曳光弹的视觉效果 — 同时杀伤力也成倍提高。

在遗迹上装好足量的炸药，日向带着两件新武器从与入口相对的另一扇卷帘门离开 — 之前提到过除非作者点头否则主角很难携带体积大重量沉的东西 — 显然现在作者点头了 — 当然也可以理解为日向一路打过来得到了足够的经验值提升属性。

* * *

刚一出门就遇到一个超级士兵 — 被一串子弹打翻。门外的走廊两边也整齐地靠墙摆放黑色大理石的德军士兵胸像，而尽头处则是一个白色的胸像正对门口 — 死胡同，不过右边的墙壁的中点有一个门洞，门洞里面是另一个大堂，尺寸比之前的那个整整大出一倍，因此也多出了第二层结构 — 包括两侧与主厅走向平行的夹层、登上夹层的楼梯以及夹层之间横穿主厅的天桥等。现在这个地方驻扎了几十名帝国精英卫队的士兵和超级士兵，使日向不得不诉诸"攻击性谈判"，以武力说服他们让路。

"我是伟大的解放者！不再放任这个优越的社会被蛀食，不再容忍这些纯净的血统被污染，不再允许原始的大脑和愤怒的冲动拥有生存空间！难道你看不出我所作的一切都是进步的、正义的？！难道你对自己必将被淘汰的客观历史规律视而不见？！"扬声器里的演讲者或者说演讲者的声音依然激情四射。日向在大堂尽头找到一段向下的楼梯，底下又是卷帘门而门那边又是走廊，两侧不是胸像而是洗手池和悬挂绿色手术服的挂衣架间隔排列；远处有两个盛满液体的圆柱形透明容器安置在控制面板的基座上，有点像之前在秘密基地见到的生化刺客的培养槽 — 尺寸小一些并且液体里浸泡的不是人形物体而是…被切除的脊椎骨？

再前进十几米，走廊右转90度 — 原来整整一面墙都是这种培养槽，内容全是泡在液体 — 不知是防腐剂还是营养液 — 里面的脊椎骨 — 某个或某些疯子科学家的试验"小白鼠" — 或者说试验后的残留物。

扬声器："为什么不乖乖地交出自己身体为帝国奉献你唯一的价值？为什么要侵犯这处致力于照亮人类未来之路的圣地？我知道原因！明明白白地写在你扭曲的生物性状上面！低等落后的感受器官和思考中枢！我亲自解剖亲眼目睹！昭然若揭…"日向顺着走廊进入生物实验室，虽然已经见过许多纳粹的黑科技研发设施，但是这里的先进程度只能用"飞扬跋扈"形容（相对于这个二次元时空的1946年的科技水平），甚至让人以为建造者是外星人：实验室被一堵墙壁一样的用于摆放标本的架子平分成两部分，右边的一半安排着附带无影灯和洗手池的手术台以及透视仪器、墙上是存放器械和药品的无菌柜和冷柜以及用于观看和分析透视片的背光灯等等；绕过架子，另一半主要是档案柜、幻灯机、放映机和电脑以及几个只有暖水瓶大小的培养槽 — 里面泡着人的大脑。

日向从试验室这一部分的远端的小门离开，走进一个正方形的小房间，房间左前方的角落里还有一个更小的正方形房间，里面有办公桌、书柜、电脑和冰箱，估计是试验室负责人的办公室。没有别的门或者窗户，唯一的前进路线是固定在墙上的梯子，通往高处的一个足够成年男性进出的方形孔洞 — 还有几根不同颜色的吊在天花板下面的管道延伸进去 — 应该是给维修人员使用的。

日向刚爬到梯子顶端就被从前方的黑暗里窜出的人影扑倒，两人一起摔下去。


	14. Movement Fourteen

_**Movement Fourteen**_

* * *

日向躺在地板上，右手腕被蓝田未有的左手死死摁住，左手则牢牢抓住蓝田未有的右手腕 — 因为她的右手持有一支装满药液的注射器。双方僵持着，突然日向屈腿，用膝盖猛击蓝田未有的小腹 — 都说猫科动物都是"铜头铁尾麻杆腰"，其实人科动物的腰腹也是弱点 — 因为头骨形成天然头盔、胸腔有胸骨和肋骨保护心肺，唯独装载着肝、脾、胆、胃、肠、肾等重要器官的腹腔没有自带的防御机制。突袭对方小腹的同一瞬间日向还发动硬脑壳技能用力撞击其前额，却似做了一个全堂水陆的道场，磬儿、钹儿、铙儿一齐响 — "铜头"的程度也是因人而异的。在疼痛和晕眩的夹击下蓝田未有软了下来，被日向抓住扔到一边。捡起掉落的注射器，日向把针头刺入蓝田未有的腹侧，一管药水全推了进去。

被扎针和注入异物的痛楚使蓝田未有清醒过来并且想起注射器那档子事以及注射器的内容的学名"合成破伤风痉挛毒素"。惊恐之中她拔出插在自己身上的注射器，更加惊恐的是发现针管空空如也。

"你…你知道自己究竟干了什么吗？！"蓝田未有愤怒地质问。日向："我知道它有毒。"

说话间毒素已经开始执行自己的使命 — 抑制性神经递质的释放。蓝田未有像脱水的鱼一样抽搐、涕泪横流 — 因为越来越多的神经递质不能正常传导，使整个神经系统陷入瘫痪，而这种混乱在数秒内就扩散至全身的肌肉；而迅速积存的神经递质又带来一个可怕的副作用 — 剧痛 — 很难用文字和语言准确描述 — 最接近的应该是"仿佛被无数刀刃从里到外切割，每一个细胞都在朝着各个方向被撕扯"。

日向把蓝田未有揪起来，将其颈部以上的部分卡进冰箱门缝，然后一只手按住冰箱门另一只手抓住其肩膀一拧，颈椎断裂的声音。

* * *

再次爬上梯子，经过维修通道，从另一边跳下来 — 是个电梯间 — 还有一部电梯在等待。就在准备进入轿厢的时候突然背后传来沉重的脚步声 — 日向对这种声音实在太熟悉了 — 警卫机器人 — 要不就是它的更大更重的堂兄。

日向的枪法奇准，警卫机器人每次企图攻击时都被打歪炮口，生命值也如大萧条的股市一般崩盘，效果甚至比她预计得更好 — 当然收到如此成效的不仅因为自己太强，也是由于另一边有人助战。前后夹击，警卫机器人被轰得七荤八素，终于一头栽倒。没有目标阻挡，日向和神秘的协力者射出的最后一发弹药直接飞向对方的脑袋，两人同时一歪头躲过。

出现在日向面前的是爱莉。她手持帝国精英卫队使用的附带榴弹发射器和喷火器的步枪（正式名称Neue Infanterie-Kampfwaffe，汉语意思"新型步兵战斗武器"），背着盖特林机枪、Panzerfaust和Teufelsfeuer。

* * *

几天前当安全屋被纳粹洗劫后所有抵抗组织的人都被抓到新狼石城堡囚禁并接受审讯，直到最后被用作试验的消耗品。而就在日向飞往这里的途中轮到爱莉和敌人"唠嗑"，审讯室里她坐在椅子上，手腕被扶手的合金箍固定住，还挨了一针试验性的"诚实注射液"以缩短从拷问到招供的用时。

"趁未开始，你还有什么想说的？"负责本次审讯的军官 — 矢作蘭翻开爱莉的上下眼睑，观察眼球以确认药剂的效果。

"有，我即将杀死你。"爱莉有气无力地回答。

矢作蘭转身戴手套挑选工具："原来如此，怎么杀？"

爱莉："首先我拿你当挡箭牌，然后用你的套管针刺死那边的守卫。"她意指端着枪站在附近的名叫甲本みすず的军官："接着我会把你撕成两半扔地上。"

"好计划，但是你凭什么认为能成功？"矢作蘭拿着一个牙医用的钻头似的工具走过来，嘲讽地问。

"凭这个。"爱莉突然切换至犀利模式，刚刚还半睁的双眼瞬间圆睁，双手也轻易挣脱了金属禁锢。矢作蘭反应过来之前就被爱莉抓住转过180度，脖子被她的一只手臂横过，完全动弹不得。甲本みすず发现大事不妙，打开保险想开火，却被爱莉扔出的一支套管针刺中额头当场毙命。接下来爱莉双手分别抓住矢作蘭的上下半身，如同异形女王手撕主教那样把她撕成两半 — 显然矢作蘭错估了爱莉的体格和体重以至于注射剂量不足，而刚刚爱莉一直在配合着演戏等待机会。

审讯室外还有个名叫都大路アヤ的军官看守，察觉到不对劲后准备好武器进来查看 — 满地鲜血、仰面倒在地上的额头中央插了根套管针的甲本みすず、还有被五五开的矢作蘭 — 她甚至能分辨出血泊里的肝、胃、肾等组成人体的部件，这就是"惨不忍睹"的字面上的意思。

都大路アヤ决定一边按警报一边大声呼喊，却被突然出现的爱莉一拳打中胸口造成房颤。爱莉又把双手相互紧握成一个大拳头，模仿《生化危机2》的"暴君"的"拜拜拳"狠狠捶击都大路アヤ胸椎 — 此处为X光+慢镜头渲染效果 — 后者的胸椎和肋骨粉碎+心肺破裂变形 — "怪力女"是二次元常见设定 — 尤其是主角和主角的亲友们通常有很高可能性带此标签 — 正如爱莉（其实日向也算）。

接下来爱莉在城堡里大打出手，毙伤大批敌人，也难怪日向发觉这里的守军似乎被什么分散了注意力。

* * *

于是日向和爱莉联手杀出一条血路，目标是救出其余闺蜜和抵抗组织成员。首先获救的是牢牢固定在牙医躺椅似的刑具上的凑智花。两人飞快把智花从刑具上解下来，过程中爱莉提出一个完全没必要的问题："他们究竟对你做了什么？"其实从"被固定在刑具上"和"身上青一块紫一块"答案就不言自明。

"他们打我。"智花言简意赅地总结自己刚才的经历。突然她从爱莉身上抽出手枪连扣两次扳机，放倒了两个企图从爱莉和日向背后发动偷袭的敌人。

"智花好枪法。"智花双脚着地之后，日向发给她武器弹药："你能走路吗？"

"我还能跑。"智花迅速检查装备，开启犀利模式。

* * *

一个半圆形的房间里，三泽真帆和永塚紗季并排跪在地上并且被五花大绑，头部和颈部都被一个紧贴皮肤的全封闭的铁笼头罩住，神马都看不见；还有几个荷枪实弹的卫兵面对她们站成一横排，举枪瞄准 — 这一切都表明她们的死囚身份而且是即将行刑的那种。

真帆："我从没想过和你一起英勇就义。"

紗季："换个角度思考，比如'和好闺蜜一起英勇就义'怎么样？"

真帆："听来不错…听来不错！"

显然神明认为她们俩的时辰还没到，突然一阵枪声和惨叫声以及脚步声，紧接着有人把她们扶起来并且解除铁链和笼头。

"我已经准备好在这里永眠，然后你…你这个杀戮机器出现在我面前…"真帆扶着日向的肩膀："之前你都跑哪去了？"

日向："通过以1000种办法处决纳粹的方式纠正历史性错误。"

"很好。"真帆凑近日向的耳朵："我们就继续用同样的办法收拾每个企图阻止我们越狱的纳粹。"

另一边紗季和爱莉击掌："果然像我这样的才貌兼备的美女连老天都舍不得收…"

智花（汗）："你们应该互换台词。"

五个闺蜜凑齐了，然而现在没时间庆祝 — 十几个敌人在军官的带领下冲过来，还打枪。大家瞬间做出反应 — 首先向左右转移躲开子弹，接着日向一脚把门踹关上，智花上锁，爱莉把旁边用于放置文件的桌子抬过来。

敌人在外面砸门，五人组的其中四个死死用桌子顶住门板，日向登上桌子再钻进天花板上的通风口，绕到敌人后面给闺蜜们解围。

* * *

这一段通风管道的出口的位置恰恰是日向需要的 — 监禁区的安全控制室。跳下天花板，日向首先转一圈打倒周围的敌人，再打开通往闺蜜们所在的那间行刑室的门。进攻行刑室的敌人仍然在砸门 — 用子弹和榴弹代替拳头和枪托 — 与使用拳头和枪托一样收效甚微因为门和墙壁的材料是超硬钢。日向不慌不忙地扛起Panzerfaust，一击全中 — 呃不对！是一击全倒 — 更不对！反正就是这个意思。

刚收拾完这帮坏家伙，两个迄今为止最先进的品种的超级士兵从远处飞过来，在行刑室门前着陆准备进攻。说是"飞过来"因为它们后背巨大的喷气跳跃背包，性能远超鸵鸟机器人 — 也可能是因为超级士兵本身比机器人轻很多所以节省大量能源用于其他方面，甚至能飞行一段距离 — 当然比鸟人的喷气飞行背包还是差一大截 — 或许是由于超级士兵比鸟人重很多的缘故。这两个超级士兵各持一门特别改造的88毫米反坦克炮 — 行刑室的门墙能承受子弹和榴弹，却绝对挡不住本来装在坦克上的用来打坦克的武器。

好在无论哪种超级士兵都是四肢发达头脑简单 — 比如现在这两个，它们准备朝行刑室的门开炮，却不知真正的威胁在背后。日向放下Panzerfaust，双手各举起一支Teufelsfeuer，瞄准位于超级士兵背上的喷气跳跃背包的中央处的、内装某种蓝绿色物质的半透明的圆柱体容器 — 那里恰恰是弱点 — 而且显眼得即使不知道它们是弱点也能推断出应该被瞄准。

日向连发数弹，超级士兵被一团蓝绿色的不断扩散的烟雾笼罩，然后消失于爆炸，只剩下地上的一滩同样是蓝绿色的液体。

闺蜜们在安全控制室集合。这里的控制台的左右两边分别有一个大红按钮，同时按下就能解除整个监禁区的安全系统 — 她们一共五个人绰绰有余。安全系统解除的第一个迹象就是所有囚室的门自动开启，大喜过望的囚犯们自然不会搭理扬声器播放的"所有人留在囚室内否则一律射杀"的警告。

监禁区一片混乱。在作者的特许下囚犯们战斗力涨停 — 超过400% — 更不用提有数百人之多 — 即使超级士兵、警卫机器人、Panzerhund也纷纷败下阵来。这些囚犯多数是被俘虏的盟军官兵，剩下的就是抵抗组织的人，包括一些领导层成员比如三泽风雅、三泽萌衣、久井奈聖、凑忍、凑花织、永塚亚季、香椎万里等。日向她们很快就将这几百人组织起来向船坞发起猛攻，还一路打砸抢。


	15. Movement Fifteen

_**Movement Fifteen**_

* * *

"难得的周末，为啥我非得形单影只地一个人出来逛？"游乐场的餐厅，一个和昴年纪相仿的、靛色虹膜和靛色长马尾的女生正在一边嘬饮料杯的吸管一边长吁短叹。"而且还碰到你们两个！"她看向附近的桌子，表情从挫败变成厌恶。这位是长谷川昴的发小萩山葵，和昴从小学到高中都同班，然而他们的关系也就仅限于此了。

"别自怨自艾了，你其实是有男人的。""我们才惨！从出生到现在牵过手的男性只限于自己的爸爸…"被萩山葵用厌恶的眼神瞪着的二人组 — 她的损友 — 柿园和御庄寺，吐槽道。

"我说过多少次他不是我男人！"萩山葵几乎大喊，然后发现自己成为周围几十号人瞩目的焦点，立马就蔫了，说话的音量也变成蚊子般细小："…我…我们只是从小一起玩罢了…没有任何想法…"

"那么你一定不在乎他现在正和别的女人走在一起？而且正享受这一过程？"两人组之一用大拇指示意窗外。

"什什什么？！"萩山葵猛地站起来，为了增强效果椅子翻了杯子也洒了，不在乎被人围观，她三步并作两步奔向窗户，正好看见自己的发小和一个娇小的粉色双长辫的小女孩有说有笑地走远的背影。愣了一会儿神，萩山葵跑出餐厅跟踪而去，留下二人组继续吐槽。

"老大太不坦率了，所以才被别的女人捷足先登。""就是就是。这怪得了谁呢？爱情也是讲究先占先得原则嘛。"

* * *

接下来数小时萩山葵都处于潜行状态 — 尾随和被虐同时进行 — 尤其是看到昴和日向坐在被百花包围的长椅上，互换为对方准备的饭盒和保温瓶，一边享受午餐一边调情（比如日向用指尖将粘在昴脸上的一粒米蘸下来吃掉，再朝着他做一个顽皮的表情，昴则用揉头发+拥抱+亲吻额头的方式回应）的时候，她躲在附近的树林里极力捂住嘴才没发出哀嚎。不过话说回来，既然一路被虐，别继续跟着就是了，虽然眼不见不一定心不烦，至少强过视觉和思维的双重打击 — 莫非萩山葵其实是抖M？有可能。

已近日落。按照传统，此时约会中的男女应该在面对夕阳的位置 — 而且是可以进行俯瞰的高处 — 最好附加喷水池和亭式建筑 — 以接吻的形式为今天的活动作总结 — 如果他们没有将晚间也纳入约会日程。事实上昴和日向确实决定这次约会就止于傍晚，还决定遵循传统。

于是日向踮起脚尖，昴弯腰低头，以标准的姿势完成了身高差距较大的情侣之间的接吻程序，虽然也想过来个类似于电影《乱世佳人》1967年重新上映时的宣传海报里的男女主角的姿势，不过考虑到在公共场合如此大胆可能影响不好，所以一致否决了。

无论他们采用什么样的姿势，对于萩山葵都是暴击 — 她再也看不下去了，扭头就跑，还顺带抹眼泪。按照传统她这么一边跑一边抹眼泪，在横穿马路的时候肯定会几乎被车撞上 — 几乎 — 也就是说没有 — 如果她真的被撞也省去后面很多麻烦。或许作者对萩山葵过于苛刻了 — 呃不对！作者就是对萩山葵太苛刻，因为在另一篇同人里作者明确表示这位长谷川昴的发小很烦人以至于用原创角色将其替换。

* * *

"我大概三到四小时后回家。"一周后的周末，穿戴整齐的昴在玄关处换鞋。

"路上小心。"日向站在台阶上送他出门。昴说今天必须去办一件非常重要的事情，日向没有多问 — 他们之间早已存在很多默契。

就在开门的一瞬间，昴突然转回来紧紧抱住日向，把头埋进她的胸口。日向愣了不到一秒，随即也紧拥住昴，吻一下他的头发。一分钟后他们松开对方，昴后退几步做出一个大拇指朝上的手势："大丈夫。"

日向也做出相同手势："萌大奶。"两人碰拳，昴转身走了。日向继续站了一会儿，默念一句"对不起"才离开 — 话说回来刚刚昴为何说"回家"？他们还没领证，难道已经开始同居？作者就不觉得过于优待他们 — 不觉得！作者很早以前就明确表示站昴×日向的CP。

* * *

昴来到一家咖啡馆，在一张摆放在最偏僻位置的桌子旁落坐。半小时后萩山葵出现，两人无话，只是一直喝咖啡。

在一段被认为长度合适的时间过去之后，昴先说话："两件事情。首先是感谢：上周末你跟了我们一路，却没有在此期间和之后做出任何对我们不利的举动，我对此表示感激。然后是道歉：我不能回应你的心意。即使你能够更早发现自己的感情，我们之间也不可能，因为我对你并没有除了友情以外的任何想法。我不期待你能够理解，仅仅陈述客观事实。"

又是一阵沉默，萩山葵自嘲地笑了 — 流着眼泪笑 — 似乎早就知道这样的结果："…她比我年轻，又漂亮又可爱，这样的女孩子我这么可能赢得过…"她的笑容迅速扭曲成哭相："…我为什么一开始就装傻，为什么要心怀期待…"

"让我打你一下！"萩山葵抹抹眼泪站起来："这样我就不会再对你有任何非分之想，我就会从此恨你…"

昴也站起来，走到她面前："如果这样可以让你觉得好受些，那就打吧，我不会躲避。"

萩山葵举起手臂，却怎么也打不下去："…怎么可能？恨自己喜欢的人，怎么可能？！"她转身跑了，留下一个哀怨的眼神："再见了。"

咖啡馆的其他顾客都在窃窃私语，对这出戏码发表自己的意见。昴无视他们结帐出门，站在街边抬头看看阳光、蓝天和白云，然后转身回家。

第二天萩山葵没有出现在教室，据说是出国留学了。

…

* * *

靠近新狼石城堡最上层的某个位置，日向侧身贴墙站立，看着几个中弹身亡的帝国精英卫队士兵的尸体从面前滚下楼梯，然后继续向上跑完这段楼梯剩下的部分，左转进入一条两边有栏杆和雕像的走廊。右转、开枪、左转、再开枪、右转…走廊变成了俯瞰巨大的宴会厅的夹层。快速精准地击杀宴会厅里的敌人之后日向不走楼梯而是直接翻越栏杆跳进来，以一根柱子为掩体狙杀对面的夹层和连接夹层与宴会厅的楼梯上的敌兵，再冲到夹层下面扔上去几颗手榴弹肃清藏在那里不露头的残余之敌。

半小时前。

日向及其闺蜜和囚犯们攻占了船坞、全歼船坞守军、凿沉停泊在内的所有舰艇，只保留最大的那艘 — 全世界第一艘核动力潜艇"元首"级 — 也该级型目前唯一完工的一艘。这艘潜艇不仅以核反应堆作为主要动力源，更采用磁流体喷水推进技术 — 当然黑科技是次要的，它幸免遇难的原因是尺寸和容量 — 与其说是潜艇不如说是一座可以潜航的要塞 — 所以才能容纳这几百人。元首级核潜艇的首舰本来是为庆祝希特勒的生日建造 — 看来得另选礼物了。

"爱莉你带队，潜航至安全区域等我的信号。"日向把自己缴获的所有情报交给爱莉，接着补给弹药。

爱莉："我明白。"日向离开船坞向城堡最上层进发 — 呃不对！是进攻 — 既然包括闺蜜在内的抵抗组织成员被关在这里，那么M45也有很大可能性被囚禁在城堡某处 — 日向参与此次任务有一半是为了找到M45 — 天文学上M45（Messier 45）也被称作"昴星团"。

* * *

宴会厅一片狼藉。地上都是停止运转的人、生化人和机器人；长形的餐桌上乱七八糟；作为挂毯装饰在墙上和柱子上的万字旗不是破损了就是烧黑了。所有的门被护盾封死并且开关不在这一侧，也没有任何窗户和通风口，日向试图用激光切开墙壁自创出口却发现每一堵墙都是至少厚达数米的实心花岗岩砖和强化混凝土 — 也就是说便携式激光炮的能源最多只够切下表面的一块 — 即使反复充电也必须花上一个多小时才能切出足以形成洞口的部分 — 更何况附近没有充电站 — 简而言之就是不能再前进了。

"小姑娘，进来吧。"随着一个隐蔽的扬声器的声音 — 女性 — 声线和之前那个发表狂热演讲的一模一样 — 餐桌一头正对着的、墙上的壁炉里面熊熊燃烧的火焰熄灭，出现一条秘道。

日向刚刚钻进去，身后的壁炉又腾起火焰 — 不能回头了。顺着秘道穿过空无一人的大型档案室、无线电通讯室和情报分析室，再登上一段螺旋形的台阶，进入尽头的大门。

门内看起来很像医院的药房 — 方方正正的、亮堂堂的、被上半边是玻璃下半边是金属的隔离层分成前后两部分。坐在隔离层后面的就是新狼石城堡的主人 — 帝国科学院总院长萩山葵 — 穿着党卫军上将制服。萩山葵身后还站着一个机器人，三米多高的样子，造型和警卫机器人以及鸵鸟机器人迥然不同。

"我们终于正式见面了 — 第一次也是最后一次。"萩山葵似乎早就等待着日向的到来，甚至还有些高兴能够面对她："我们之间有很多共同点 — 比如名字 — 'あおい'、'ひなた'，都是'向日葵'的意思。然而你，你却夺走了属于我的阳光、春风和雨露。"

"但是这已经不重要了。既然我不能得到他的身体和灵魂，你也别想得到！"萩山葵猛地站起来，按动面前的控制面板的一个开关，身后的机器人后面的两个分成数个横排的柜子被点亮了，摆满了泡着人的大脑的培养槽。她拿起其中一个 — 贴着的标签分别以德语和捷克语标注"长谷川昴"。

机器人的胸甲开启，萩山葵将容器安放进去。日向在这个过程中没有使用任何武器因为她知道虽然看起来只是一层薄薄的玻璃和金属，却肯定用舰炮也轰不破 — 否则帝国科学院总院长也不会这么从容地坐在后面。"感觉到了吗？人脑的智能和机器的效率与服从！感觉到这种结合的卓越了吗？"萩山葵兴奋得手舞足蹈，仿佛一位艺术家或者工匠看着自己刚刚完成的、倾注了毕生心血的绝世佳作。机器人启动，关闭胸甲。"我命令你杀了她！"她指着日向下达命令。机器人缓缓沉下去，又从另一个位置慢慢升起来 — 就在隔离层的日向的这一侧。

"哥哥…"日向一动不动，呆呆地看着巨大的机械身体大踏步走向自己。即使身经百战战绩彪炳，她也从没料到以这种方式与恋人/未婚夫再会。机器人自觉走得够近了，举起一只篮球大小的铁拳朝着日向砸下去。

拳头砸进日向身边的地板，足见其力量 — 如果砸在她身上非把她拍成相片不可。机器人又举起另一只拳头，砸中日向另一边的地板。机器人继续左右开弓，双拳交替砸日向两边的地板 — 就是没有一拳砸中她。继续砸了几十下后它收回拳头转身向萩山葵走去。

"这…这是怎么回事？！为什么你不服从我的命令？！难道你仍然爱她？！你…你对她的感情竟然强到能违抗我？！不可能！！我拒绝相信！！"萩山葵的得意洋洋已经和惊恐换防。就在机器人开始砸她面前的玻璃的时候她打开身后的两个柜子之间的紧急出口逃跑了。第一拳，第二拳，第三拳把玻璃砸出蜘蛛网一样的裂纹，第四拳玻璃就碎了 — 就算是舰炮也轰不开，得到作者的特许又是另一回事。

"哥哥。"日向走到机器人旁边伸手摸它。机器人俯身，轻轻举起日向放在自己背上，用合成的机械声音说："坐稳，抓紧，我们冲出去。"

警报大响，似乎整个城堡剩余的兵力都被动员起来，涌向日向和昴（更恰当的称呼是"机器昴"）的位置。

* * *

一个小型军械库的超硬钢装甲门被粗暴地砸开，机器昴干的好事 — 算是机械身体的为数不多的福利。日向迅速清点存放于此的武器弹药，挑选出一些合适的安装在机器昴的手臂上。然后两人联手杀入新狼石城堡的心脏部位 — 反应堆室。

反应堆室不只安装了核反应堆，更是一座核电站，源源不断地泵出足以维持一座数百万人的城市运行的电力。为了避免扰乱反应堆运行 — 多数情况下会变成一颗爆炸的大当量原子弹，守军只装备了轻型武器并且在使用上多有挚肘，很快就被消灭了。在机器昴的指示下日向在反应堆的几个关键点装上炸药并设置好遥控引爆接收器，接着继续前进。

天上乌云滚滚电闪雷鸣，但是雷声大没雨点。突然"咚"一声大门飞开，伤痕累累的机器昴跌跌撞撞地冲出来，向前栽倒。坐在它背上的日向也一并摔下来，不过如同体操运动员一样以空翻调整姿态双脚着地。这里是最后一站 — 直升机起降平台 — 有一架直升机停放于此。

"哥哥！"日向落地后第一件事就是跑过去扶起机器昴 — 之前两人一路冲杀，结果了没有一千也有数百个各种类型的敌人 — 也意味着自己成为敌方火力的焦点。机器昴的体型过于庞大又无法和日向一样灵活躲闪，更何况还得为她挡子弹，因此自然成为活靶子中枪无数。它能坚持到现在才倒下已经是个奇迹了。

"抱歉，我已经站不起来了，只能陪你走到这里。"机器昴坐在地上，语气疲惫。

"日向必须救哥哥出去！日向就是为了这个来的！"日向半跪在地上，抓住机器昴的一只手臂，试图帮助它起身。

"你已经救了我。" 机器昴抬起另一只手臂，用冰冷的金属手轻抚日向的脸颊："看看你，出落得比原来更漂亮了。这些年让你独守空闺，对不起。"

"哥哥别这么说！哥哥没有做错任何事情！"日向放开机器昴的手臂，紧紧握住它抚摸自己脸颊的那只手。

"快走吧，小猫咪，把我留下。无论多么遥远多么艰难，我一定会回到你身边，用我真正的眼睛看着你，用我真正的手触摸你…"

话就在这里停住了。日向觉得自己的双手猛然沉了下去。她没有悲伤哭泣 — 见过如此多的死亡与毁灭（其中一部分属于亲手制造）的人是没有眼泪的。"哥哥，别让你的公主等太久。"日向放下机器昴的手，站起来以最标准的姿势敬礼，表情只有坚定和敬意。

突然身后传来升降机 — 隐蔽的升降机 — 的声音 — 以及一个不和谐的、故意拖长声调的女声："你真是个令我捉摸不透的女人，但是你吓不倒我！"萩山葵再一次得意洋洋地出现，穿着试验性超重型外骨骼动力装甲作战服，右臂装备重型六管联装盖特林机枪左臂可以在超重型火箭助推榴弹发射器、喷火器和特斯拉武器之间切换，后背还有喷气跳跃背包。说话间她右臂发射一串子弹击毁了直升机。

最终Boss战：击败萩山葵。

* * *

"我就像盗天火的普罗米修斯！宙斯的雷电是我的利剑和盾牌！太给力啦！"天上划过一道闪电，同时萩山葵的外骨骼动力装甲作战服周围出现一个半透明护盾形成的球状外壳。日向扛起Panzerfaust打过去，最终Boss无伤。

"你企图削弱我！但是没那么容易！因为我的护盾的能量直接来自天庭！"萩山葵举起左臂发射特斯拉电弧，迫使日向转移。没等她跑出几米远，萩山葵启动喷气跳跃背包，一下子落在日向面前，举起左臂喷出一股火焰，差点烧到她 — 如果不是及时躲开。

"看看你自己！简直就是一只被举着报纸卷的主妇追得到处乱跑的蟑螂！不过是包裹着脆弱内脏的臭皮囊罢了！"萩山葵继续追杀日向，使用喷气跳跃背包跳到她面前截住去路。日向尽可能保持距离并且不沿直线运动，她现在拿最终Boss一点办法也没有，只能保命优先 — 至少在长距离上特斯拉武器和喷火器使不上劲，只需要担心盖特林机枪和火箭助推榴弹发射器。

"你往哪里跑？不敢跟我正面扛吗？果然胆小如蝇！"知道日向奈何不了自己的萩山葵更加得意忘形，遂决定像捉到老鼠的猫一样先好好玩弄猎物一番，玩够了再吃掉。显然她不知道古训"狮子扑兔亦要用尽全力"更何况她不是狮子日向也不是兔子 — 还是说她知道但是现在没想起来。

谁都没注意到机器昴的手指突然动了一下。

* * *

日向一个侧滚躲过一枚射向自己的超重型火箭助推榴弹并且用Panzerfaust回敬火力 — 仍然没有用。萩山葵再发一弹，日向虽然及时躲开却仍然被爆炸的冲击波吹倒 — 还是仰面朝天的姿势。然而正因为如此她发现了之前被忽视的东西：天上有两艘飞艇，每一艘的侧面伸出几根向斜上方延伸的天线或者避雷针似的结构，不时地被闪电击中。"原来如此。"日向恍然大悟，爬起来跑出萩山葵的武器的射界，在她能再次瞄准自己之前发射Panzerfaust攻击其中一艘飞艇。

飞艇中弹起火，很快坠毁。萩山葵："你的残忍真是无下限！飞艇上都是我诚实、勤奋的手下！上有老下有小！你难道没有丝毫羞耻之心吗？"

"你在进行一场与命运的战争！毫无希望的挣扎！像你这样的坏蛋永远也当不成正义的骑士！死亡与毁灭，这就是你的全部！"萩山葵一边追击一边喊，仿佛她才是故事的正面人物。其实无论二次元还是三次元，真正的反派都坚信自己做的事情是正确的并以此为荣 — 正如那句话"做了一件坏事，却绝不会后悔愧疚，并为之感到无比光辉与自豪的人，才是一个合格的坏人，一个纯粹的坏人，一个坏得掉渣的坏人"。

日向一边躲避一边寻找机会对付剩下的那艘飞艇 — 只需要一个几秒钟的窗口。随着第二艘飞艇坠落，萩山葵的护盾失效了，而她也发觉自己似乎玩过了 — 没有尽早消灭日向是一个重大失误。

"Die, Allied schweinhund!（德语：去死，盟军的畜牲！）"萩山葵决定改变战术，干净利落地解决掉日向 — 只是她一厢情愿的想法 — 二次元公理：Boss尤其是最终Boss总是（相对）缺乏速度和机动性，只能凭借天文数字等级的生命值（和爆表的抗性）承受一切攻击 — 之前的亨利一世就是例子。既然现在能够消耗最终Boss的血条，胜利对于日向来说只是个时间问题。

就像对战须贺龙一那样，日向和萩山葵兜圈子，伺机寻找空档下手 — 一点都不难甚至还很容易。萩山葵被打得嗷嗷叫 — 没错！如同字面上的意义一样被打得嗷嗷叫 — 似乎她和她的外骨骼动力装甲作战服之间存在某种所谓的"双向神经连接"，将遭受的打击翻译成引发疼痛的神经刺激反馈给萩山葵本人 — 显然她需要完善这项技术，至少将"疼痛"功能去除。察觉到最终Boss有痛觉的日向将火力集中于目标的腰眼 — 据说那里是人最怕疼的部位之一 — 而且比起其他怕疼的位置更易瞄准 — 就火箭助推榴弹发射器而言 — 她的意图不言自明。唉！女人何苦为难女人…日向这次就要好好将萩山葵折磨到只剩1HP，这是私怨。

一番恶战 — 夸张了 — 其实是一边倒的战斗 — 这届Boss（包括Mini-Boss和最终Boss）普遍不给力，萩山葵倒地。她的外骨骼动力装甲作战服的头盔自带的HUD界面显示出一行行红色的、客观的、不以个人意志而转移的信息，内容都是同一个意思"笨蛋，你没血啦"。最终Boss战日向满血胜出，解锁奖杯/成就"Eva, auf wiedersehen!"。

* * *

日向一脚踏在萩山葵的胸口，一只手从背后抽出装满穿甲燃烧弹的闪雷步枪，枪口直接顶着头盔的面罩 — 所谓"零距离射击"。第一枪和第二枪没有明显的杀伤效果，第三枪和第四枪打出了裂痕，第五枪穿了个洞，只要再来一枪，萩山葵的脑袋就会变得像从十层楼高度扔到水泥路面的番茄一样。在这个过程中萩山葵竟然一点也不害怕，甚至还在笑 — 不知是无所畏惧还是吓傻了。

"太…好骗了！"就在日向开第六枪的瞬间，秋山葵启动了自爆装置 — 倒数三秒 — 这就是"临死也要拉个垫背的"最直观的体现。也是相同的瞬间突然一股强大的力量抓住日向往后一扔，使她脱离了危险 — 也许是刚才的战斗的声音和火光激活了机器昴的最后一点能量，使它又活了过来 — 或者说回光返照。机器昴要用这仅剩的时间为自己的未婚妻再做两件事情：第一件是将她扔出萩山葵的自爆的杀伤半径、另一件就是抱住萩山葵一起从起降平台边缘跳下去 — 下面是几十米高的悬崖 — 然后他们就在一声爆炸中同归于尽。

又过了半小时，日向来到另一处直升机升降平台，背后留下数百个敌人的尸体和残骸。此情此景可以照下来做成招贴画：血泊之上是堆积如山的尸骸，前面立着一个路牌，用敌人的血写着"袴田日向来过了"。日向驾驶直升机离开新狼石城堡，降落于等候在几海里外的元首级核潜艇。闺蜜们以及抵抗组织领导层在起降平台迎接日向凯旋，没有欢呼雀跃、没有拥抱击掌，他们只是理解地点点头，然后一起转向城堡的方向戴上护目镜。

日向掏出无线电引爆装置，掀开最大的那个红色按钮上的保险盖，按下。瞬间远方的地平线上升起了一团核爆炸的火球，仿佛一个新的太阳诞生。火球逐渐升腾、黯淡、熄灭，变成蘑菇云。冲击波在数分钟后到达潜艇的位置，不过它已经完成收纳直升机和舱外人员的作业潜入水下 — 目的地：美国维吉尼亚州诺福克港。


	16. Finale

_**Finale**_

* * *

1943年。德国 — 捷克 — 奥地利交界处。

当然此时这个称呼并不恰当，因为捷克（捷克斯洛伐克）和奥地利已经在几年前先后被德国吞并，成为第三帝国的一部分。

早晨，长谷川昴在密林的青纱帐中敏捷地前行，如此敏捷仿佛一只夜行的雪貂，无视背上的改造过的毛瑟Kar98k、StG 44（MP43）和Panzerschreck的尺寸和重量。虽然战争并没有朝着对同盟国有利的方向发展，但是所有反抗轴心国集团的人都对局势持乐观态度 — 这也是唯一支撑着那些仍然活跃在沦陷区的地下抵抗组织的东西 — 希望。

这么早就出来跑外勤，想必是非常重要的任务 — 确实如此 — 昴要去另一个抵抗组织的营地取回一份关于德军正在研发的秘密武器的情报。然而他隔着老远就发现从那个营地的位置冒出的黑烟 — 抵抗组织都实行严格的灯火管制以避免暴露位置，现在目的地冒烟的理由只有一个 — 已经暴露了。

果然，昴从望远镜里看到整个营地已经被毁，帐篷和临时搭建的小屋都在燃烧 — 还有被堆在一起的抵抗组织成员的尸骸 — 先被处死再被堆起来浇上燃料点燃。负责清剿工作的党卫军正准备收工回家 — 用灭火器把所有火点扑灭以避免引燃林木，然后整队上车 — 军用卡车。

待他们都上车后，昴举起Kar98k，从狙击镜筒里瞄准卡车油箱的密封盖。这支枪装有HUB-23消音器，配合特质的亚音速子弹，能将开火的音量下调75%同时保证300米有效射程。第一枪掀开密封盖洒出燃油，第二枪就连车带人全部报销 — 烧了。

* * *

踏入营地或者说营地剩下的部分，昴径直走向隐藏情报的秘密地点 — 为了以防万一抵抗组织都将重要的文件隐藏在只有少数被选中的、可以信任的人才知道的位置 — 因此才没有被敌人截获或者焚毁。根据情报内容，敌人正在测试新研制的大出力型化学气体激光炮 — 由火车搭载，其激光束由装在特别设计的飞艇上的镜面反射到目标，理论上可以迅速精准地摧毁一切目标无论在地面上还是在空中。抵抗组织掌握了测试的日程以及火车的线路，设法破坏了一段铁轨，使这件超级武器被困在半路上。

拿到情报，昴当前的任务完成，下个任务自动解锁 — 摧毁敌人的超级武器 — 作为组织里歼敌纪录的保持者他有权不通报指挥层就自作主张。不过出发之前还需要做一件事 — 回收任何可用的物品比如弹药 — 抵抗组织资源稀缺，必须将每一个人每一颗子弹的效用最大化，因此如果有人牺牲了，旁边的人可以将尸体"剥光"。

就在昴迅速清理可回收物资的时候，有什么东西吸引了他的注意力 — 一封写了一半的信 — 发现于一间焚毁的小屋的角落。信纸大体完好，可以辨别字迹内容：写信人和收信人分别名叫"贯井响"和"五岛润" — 昴认识他们 — 这两个人在他生活的城市经营一家乐器商店 — 昴和日向经常光顾 — 因此不仅熟识还是老朋友 — 甚至还组织起一支室内乐队 — 五岛润和日向各自的闺蜜都参与进来 — 并且在比赛中得奖 — 直到战争爆发。昴不能肯定贯井响是否在营地里 — 尸体都被烧得无法辨认 — 既然捡到他的信那么十有八九已遭不测 — 但愿他女友运气会更好。

说到乐器，昴的城市也是座世界闻名的音乐之城 — 虽然不及维也纳那样"每一滴水每一块砖都是音符"，但是说"音乐流淌在每一位市民的血液里"并不为过。除了作为许多作曲家的名作的首演城市以及金碧辉煌的国家歌剧院，这座城市也拥有众多水平一流的乐团和演奏家 — 无论官方还是民间。昴本人就是这"众多"之一 — 除了娱乐和提升个人素养，音乐也是他和日向之间调情的主要形式之一 — 比如昴总是在晚上演奏歌曲《Je te veux（法语：我想得到你）》的钢琴独奏版，日向就坐在边上听 — 当然他们也经常一起四手联弹巴赫、莫扎特、贝多芬、舒伯特、李斯特、勃拉姆斯等音乐大家的作品。

* * *

临近中午时分昴到达情报指示的敌超级武器被困的地点 — 的附近。搭载激光炮的火车停在一座横跨几十米深的山谷的铁路桥上，抵抗组织将前方的铁轨破坏得很彻底，使押车的党卫军数小时内不可能修复。仔细观察了桥的结构以及附近的地形，昴确定了作战计划：在中间的桥墩安放炸药再引爆，后续工作交给引力去搞定。

计划的第一阶段是移动至目标桥墩 — 也就是通过看守火车和桥梁的为数不少的敌人 — 事实上考虑到这件超级武器的价值，守军的数量已经算少的了。昴用望远镜标记了三个站在安装激光炮的那节车厢上的狙击手 — 首先得收拾掉这些讨厌的家伙，因为他们眼睛很尖耳朵很灵，几百米外的一点风吹草动都能发现，好在他们的G43半自动步枪在长距离上不是Kar98k的对手 — 就精确度和杀伤力而言。卸下消音器换装普通子弹，昴计算好风向和重力补偿，只等着附近有什么声音 — 足以掩盖自己的枪声的声音。

终于远处的天空中传来飞机的呼啸声 — 不知是经过的客机还是巡逻或者训练的军机 — 音量足够大持续时间也足够长。昴一枪打爆第一个目标的头，紧接着第二个目标头上也绽开一朵血花。剩下的那个狙击手惊恐地寻找子弹的来源，却因为没有枪声的指引而徒劳无功 — 直到看见远处有什么东西闪了一下 — 似乎是玻璃的反光。他举起G43，从镜筒往那个方向看，只见有人也从一支Kar98k的镜筒看着他 — 然后那个人的枪口就闪了一下。解决掉狙击手，昴可以相对顺利地前往下一个目的地 — 这个过程也似乎出奇地顺利 — 几乎没有遇到敌人 — 以至于他一度以为自己中了陷阱。

* * *

昴站在一个洞穴系统的入口 — 位于铁路桥的一端的地下。他躲在角落里，等着几个党卫军士兵从前面走过去，悄悄地跟随前进。来到一处貌似是临时工作站的位置，昴发现那里戳着一个"试作型超级士兵（Prototypsoldat,英语Proto-Soldier）" — 顾名思义就是"列装型"超级士兵的前身 — 确实看起来原始许多 — 比如虽然也有重型外骨骼动力装甲作战服保护却不是全封闭的，手、肘关节和上臂靠近肘关节的那一部分等等区域暴露在外；武器也不是盖特林机枪而是双联装重机枪，貌似是以MG131重机枪为蓝本发展而来。昴决定不招惹这个大家伙 — 他不认为手里的武器适合用在它身上 — 除了Panzerschreck — 他不打算这么早就使用因为弹药只有一发，遂转向旁边的岩壁开始攀爬 — 徒手攀爬 — 频繁跟着爸爸的科考队四处走动使他习得了技能"不借助工具爬上任何墙壁及类似结构并且过程快速无声" — 还是被动技能 — 此时派上用场。

爬上岩壁，面前正好有一个敌兵背对昴离开，被他悄悄跟上去扭断脖子。沿着山洞继续向前，突然出现一个军官，昴在他能喊出声之前猛冲上去将其撞倒，抓住他的头发用力往地上一磕，脑浆四溅。

利用横不平竖不直又错综复杂的洞穴，昴尽可能避开敌人的视野 — 实在躲不开就在惊动更多人之前击杀。他进入一个新的山洞，突然发现前面有一个试作型超级士兵正走过来，而就在急忙后退的时候又看到反方向还有一个正在接近。昴这下可惨了 — 若不是急中生智爬上十多米高的岩壁，险险地躲过被两面夹击。他继续向上爬直到到达岩壁顶端的平台，却看到两只军靴，再抬头一看，一个军官正低头看着他。军官掏枪，昴反应更快 — 抽出匕首对着他的两只脚腕一划，使其失去平衡向前摔下去。

登上平台，昴一边前进一边再处理掉几个官兵，又走进一个洞口，并且在前面的转弯处和一个试作型超级士兵打了个照面。昴转身就跑，身后传来自动武器射击的声音、子弹的呼啸声以及子弹打在石头上的响声 — 幸亏没有一发打中他。两个士兵从前方跑来拦截，还开枪 — 也没打中，被昴用StG 44撂倒。昴在逃跑过程中尽可能走上坡，意图以此拉开和试作型超级士兵的距离，等他终于停下来的时候发现自己来到一部简易电梯跟前，而且这部电梯还是向上走的。

* * *

走出到达最高层的电梯，昴面前出现了通往外界的洞口。出了洞口他更发现自己就在桥梁的主体结构的底下，前方就是直线排列的一个个桥墩，之间还有栈道相连。这并不代表他能一路狂奔到预定的炸药安放点 — 因为所有栈道上都有试作型超级士兵巡逻并且没有任何能用来做遮挡的物体 — 不过昴敏锐地察觉和之前见到的不同，这几个试作型超级士兵背上没有巨大沉重的背包，反而延伸出一条电缆连接头上的不时冒出电火花的滑轨似的细长结构，简直就像无轨电车。他似乎明白了什么，举起Kar98k瞄准最近的那根电缆 — 以他的枪法在这个距离命中这样的目标根本不成问题。

果然电缆被打断的瞬间试作型超级士兵瘫倒在地 — 没电了。昴如法炮制将看守桥墩的试作型超级士兵的电源悉数切断，顺利地到达中间的桥墩，将炸药包固定好。还剩最后一项工作 — 引爆 — 以狙击炸药包的方式。但是昴在前往事先选好的狙击点时遇到了一点额外的麻烦 — 那个位置不知何时出现了一辆坦克和一辆装备机枪和反坦克炮的半履带装甲车。

在茂密植被的掩护下昴悄悄移动至足够近的距离，伸出步枪瞄准半履带装甲车的炮塔的观察窗 — 虽然很小对于狙击手来说却大得如同落地窗 — 一枪击毙炮手；然后瞄准驾驶舱的观察窗以一颗子弹帮助驾驶员去见他先人。至于坦克那就更简单 — 被Panzerschreck轰爆 — 炮塔都不知飞哪去了。

捣乱者都被清退，昴只需再发一枪就能收工。他掏出一颗子弹在衣服上蹭蹭，直接装入步枪，然后瞄准目标桥墩上的炸药包 — 还被特意画上了靶环和靶心的图案 — 抵抗组织的战士们在漫长而残酷的战争中苦中作乐的幽默感的一种表现形式。

* * *

"我在那捡到一封信，写给女孩子的，只写了一半。"回到自己的营地并且汇报完整个行动过程之后，昴对长谷川银河如是说，不过没有提及写信人和收信人是自己的老相识。

"这就是战争的悲剧。太多的话想对重要的人说，太多的事想和重要的人一起做，却再也没机会了。"银河的口气像个哲学家。

昴看着戴在手指上的订婚戒指："我现在就想做一件事，你帮我。"

* * *

"可以开始录制了吗？"几分钟后在一个帐篷里，银河将摄影机和录音机调试到最佳状态。

正襟危坐的昴："可以了。"

银河启动机器："三、二、一，开始！"

昴："…这是一条私人信息，收信人是我的一位好朋友。上午好 — 当然我并不知道当你收到这条信息的时候是上午还是下午，抑或是夜间，所以姑且认为是上午。我…你知道我从来不擅长表达自己…我现在正在很遥远很遥远的地方打仗，如果我回不来了…当然这里不适合提这种可能性，不过还是以防万一 — 如果我回不来了，请你不要难过。因为我在战斗，你就不需要战斗，而你的家人和朋友们也不需要战斗。最后还想对你说一个字…爱…"

* * *

 **ED** **曲：《** **Jeh Jeh Rocket** **》**

 **选自：电子游戏《Sonic Rush》**

 **ED** **画面：日向戴着墨镜，像个** **DJ** **一样操作播放音乐和调整音量音色的控制台。底下是几百号党卫军和德意志国防军官兵 — 包括被她和她的闺蜜们处决掉的那些 — 都狂热地挥舞着荧光棒随着音乐摇摆跳跃。**


	17. Extra

_**Extra**_

* * *

 **未采用的长谷川昴和袴田日向初会的设定**

* * *

十岁的昴被七夕带到一间庭院，院子中间是独栋楼，周围是花草水池和凉亭，还有秋千和用来喝下午茶的桌椅。

七夕："小昴，今天妈妈带你来见你将来要侍奉的小姐。小姐比你小五岁，非常漂亮也很乖，你要好好陪她玩，哄她开心。"说话间七夕将昴安排在凉亭处等待，匆匆去见庭院的主人。

昴等了半天也没人来，正闲得发慌，突然听见一个柔柔的、细细的声音："请问你是日向的哥哥吗？"他顺着声音看过去，没人。

"请问你是日向的哥哥吗？"还是那个声音。昴还是没发现说话的人 — 直到他低头 —

一个洋娃娃？不对！是女孩子！或者说是洋娃娃般精致美丽的女孩子，简直就像出自名工匠之手的、放在高档商店的橱窗里展出的作品有了生命一样。昴被吓了一跳，语无伦次："…呃…我是和妈妈一起来的…她让我陪这里的小姐玩…"

女孩子："那你就是日向的哥哥，我们一起玩吧。"说着双手捧出一个长条状的东西。昴又被吓一跳 — 女孩子手上是一支毛瑟Kar98k栓动式步枪！真枪！能杀人的那种！他拔腿就跑，剩下女孩子站在原地，头上出来一个巨大的问号。

七夕正在和庭院的主人 — 一对年轻夫妇谈话。昴冲过来扑进她怀里："妈妈！有人要杀我！"

七夕："怎么回事？谁要杀你？"

昴带着哭腔说："那个会动的洋娃娃！她有枪！是真枪！"

"真丢人！"七夕打了一下昴的屁股："她就是你要侍奉的袴田日向小姐！快去和她玩！不许惹她不高兴！"接着又对年轻夫妇 — 显然是那个女孩子的父母 — 道歉："实在对不起，我儿子没礼貌…"昴只好一边抹眼泪一边往回走。


End file.
